


Limelight

by Seajellybaby



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Fame, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby
Summary: Noah is an important, wealthy LA film director about to set forth on a new and risky venture. He doesn't have time for this wild impulsive creature that bursts into his life and invades his mind.Based on the following prompt:Noah is some sort of celebrity (could be a really famous one, with screaming fangirls and everything), Luke is one of his fans. Somehow Luke gets to chance to meet Noah, or they bump into each other accidentally. Falling in love with each other is something that neither of them had expected to happen.
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Nuke Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Katie, look! It's Noah-freaking-Mayer!"  
  
Noah hid his eye-roll behind the lenses of his Armani sunglasses; turned to flash the two girls his pearly whites; rewarding them with a tiny wave hello.  
  
The girl who'd first spotted him literally swooned. "He waved at us!" she told her equally excited friend; fanning herself with one hand. "Jesus Christ, Katie! Noah Mayer just waved at us!"  
  
Noah shook his head; quickly stepped inside the leather interior of his dark grey Porsche Cayman S before the girls could gather themselves and start pestering him for autographs. Noah was a rare breed of director. He took on the role out of passion and love for the art form, rather than for the fame and glory that went along with it. But in Los Angeles, you just couldn't advance in the film industry without adopting the expected exterior; right down to the clothes you wore and the car you drove. Image was everything in this town; and directing was everything to Noah. If he wanted to impress the right people... get the backing he needed for his films... he had to portray the part.  
  
It was a lesson he was quick to learn when he first arrived in the city at the naive age of 19; wearing just a faded pair of jeans, a T-shirt, which read Save the Planet and a multi-colored cotton button down. At home, out of sight of the public and more importantly especially the press, it was still Noah's favorite form of attire.  
  
As a rule, Noah shied away from press interviews as much as was possible. After the success of his first film, he hired Blake Rutherson to manage his public relations flax. Over the years, Blake had successfully protected Noah from the worst of what the media could throw at him; firmly handling the public and the media but also fairly too. Noah may not have always been comfortable with the added attention that came from the success of his career, but he was smart enough to know he still needed to play the game.  
  
Just as Noah pulled away from the curb, the Bluetooth system in his car picked up a call from Blake himself.  
  
"Yes Blake, I'll be at Universal for the meeting as promised." Noah said before Blake could utter one word. "Just might be a few minutes late, that's all."  
  
One of the major perks to being an award- winning director in Hollywood, was that people tended to be more willing to wait for Noah, rather than the other way around.  
  
"Okay, okay," Blake replied. "Just confirming the interview at three. And hey listen, don't forget you got that Luke Snyder Foundation charity thing tonight. Encouraging kids into film-making. You love that stuff!"  
  
Noah sighed and checked his watch. "Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten. The penguin suit's hanging in the closet back at the office. But first I got a date with a special lady."  
  
...  
  
As Noah headed up the rocky, windy Pacific Coast Highway toward Santa Barbara, he already had some idea as to what the interview at three would be about; and it definitely wouldn't focus on the charity event set for tonight. There was currently intense speculation over his future plans, especially now that he'd acquired the huge office complex south of the city.  
  
His blue eyes scanned the road ahead as he thought over what he was and wasn't willing to reveal. Growing up he'd never have imaged he'd actually be in this position. Being a director was just a hopeless dream back then; one that seemed a major impossibility with a father who wanted him to join the military; a father whose idea of parenting was a good helping of backhands across the cheek.  
  
Yet despite every hardship he'd endured as the son of Colonel Winston Mayer, he'd fought his way out from under his father's grasp. He was the director he always wanted to be; and a successful one at that.

Now that he'd surpassed even his wildest dreams and succeeded as a director, he was surprised to have formulated yet another dream. He wasn't just going to direct movies, he was going to produce them as well. Using the hefty paycheck from his latest film, Noah purchased the vacant office and warehouse space with the goal of creating his own production studio. It was risky considering the competition he'd face, but the new endeavor seem to set a new fire under his feet.  
  
If there was one thing Noah had in spades, it was ambition.  
  
However nervous he was about the pending interview, his thoughts turned to his current destination; excitement building with every passing mile. Soon he'd lay eyes on the smooth curves of his potential new leading lady. One he was willing to do almost anything to win.  
  
His GPRS found the beach house easily. The so-called cottage was beautiful, set amongst a well manicured garden with sweeping Pacific Ocean views from the large windows adorning almost every front facing room. Yet the impressive piece of prime real estate didn't hold Noah's attention for long, when he spotted the object of his desire laying broken and battered in the rose bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

There was some sort of commotion going on outside; sounded like two men arguing.

"Mmph!" Luke groaned, banging a pillow over his exposed ear in an effort to drown out the offending noise.

The angry voices grew louder.

Luke buried his throbbing head deeper into the sheets. "Shut up!"

It was pointless. Soon he'd get pulled into whatever it was going on, just like he was always dragged into every disaster to befall the Grimaldi family in the past few years.

He flung the pillow from his head; winced as his hazel eyes were assaulted by the bright Californian sunshine.

"Fuck!"

The room did a mini-spin as he sat up; holding the palm of one hand to his heated forehead. Using the other hand, he felt around awkwardly for the glass of water he knew was somewhere on the bedside table, sending his gold watch and latest novel crashing to the floor.

Having parched his burning throat, he ran fingers through his hap-hazard blonde hair, before holding onto the bed as the room did yet another spin.

"Woah..."

He didn't drink that much! Or did he? He tried to remember, but the events of the previous evening were foggy at best.

"I'm never drinking again!" He vowed. Although he made this same promise about four times a week.

Whatever altercation was taking place in his front garden, the voices seemed to be getting louder and angrier by the minute. And one of those voices definitely belonged to Holden. 

It seemed to Luke this was all he was destined to deal with lately; loud angry people yelling in his face; all wanting money Luke just didn't have. But however much he felt incapable of dealing with what was sure to be yet another debt collector, he knew it wasn't fair to leave it to Holden. His mother's husband had been like a rock for him during Damian's trial; and Luke would be damned if he allowed anybody to treat Holden in the same manner they did Luke.

Standing on wobbly legs, he pulled his cotton robe over his naked body; headed for the door. He paused for a moment, wondering whether he should at least consider a pair of boxers, but his head throbbed a warning.

"Let's just get this joker off the property first."

He grabbed his sunglasses from atop the dresser and headed outside.

...

The first thing Luke noticed, once he'd adjusted to the bright sunshine, was the Dodge upended in the roses.

_How the hell did that happen?_

The second was the man who'd disturbed his sleep; tall, muscular, impeccably dressed. Definitely not the usual debt-collector type they were frequented with.

First making sure he _was_ actually awake, and not in the throngs of some wild dream, Luke was suddenly incredibly conscious of his uncombed hair, the fact he smelled like yesterday's booze, and most of all, his lack of underwear.

The only thing he could be grateful for, were the sunglasses hiding the ugly dark circles he surely had under his eyes.

Mr. Gorgeous headed over, all six foot forever of him. He had the shoulders of an Olympic swimmer, a deep chest, lean waist, slender hips and strong legs that went on and on.

Determined to gain control of the situation, Luke ignored the approach, strolling past the stranger to examine the state of the vehicle.

"Well," he joked, "would you look at that! A car in the roses!"

"Are you the one responsible for this?" There was utter anger and disgust in the other man's voice.

Luke shuddered as he turned to face him, arms folded in defiance.

"Well?" the man asked, whipping off his sunglasses to reveal sparkling blue eyes, " _are_ you?"

Luke couldn't answer. He was instantly glued to the spot by those spectacular eyes. He felt like a slab of meat on a butchers block.

_Which piece will he cut off first?_

"Anything to say for yourself?" the stranger continued. "Anything at all? This is a 1967 Dodge Coronet RT, for Christ's sake! Do you have any idea how rare these are?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but the raging testosterone emanating from the pure gorgeousness that was before him; albeit angry, left Luke uncharacteristically speechless.

"Oh my god!" Gorgeous exclaimed with repugnance. "You're high, aren't you?"

Anger flared up quickly inside of Luke and he gained his voice back. "Excuse me?"

"Jesus, son!" Holden chimed in, shaking his head. "Please tell me you didn't drive home drunk last night?"

Luke knew he should hang his head in shame and apologize to Holden for his actions, but the dark-haired man had raised a dragon inside of him. He squared his hips, spread his legs wide and glared a challenge at the young stranger. "I don't see how this is any of _your_ business!"

"It isn't," he replied through his teeth, "but if you planned on trashing the car all along, it would have been good of you to let me know before I drove all the way out to view it before the auction!"

_The advertisement!_

Luke would have slapped himself in his forehead for his stupidity, but he'd be damned if he allowed himself to lose face, especially in front of a man that for some reason was making Luke feel weak at the knees. Instead, he turned on his famous charm and joked, "So, do you think you can move the car before it does anymore damage to my roses?"

The broad shoulders of the man before him grew even tenser as he approached Luke like a thunder cloud. He suddenly appeared incredibly large. Luke's heart skipped a beat; but he held his nerve.

"You're screwed!" the stranger seethed through his teeth.

Luke's reaction was immediate. He was sick to death of being on the receiving end of everybody's disdain, anger and disappointment. Even if this time it _was_ his fault. Of course he felt guilty about the car! But he was damned if he was going to show it. He drew on the first lesson he'd ever learned from his mobster father, Damien Grimaldi; when forced into a corner, use wit and sex appeal.

"I look forward to it," he purred. 


	3. Chapter 3

When the light scruffy mop of hair first appeared on the porch of the large house, Noah was momentarily thrown off kilter; his verbal tirade caught short in mid-sentence. The man was remarkably good looking and exuded a sultry air he seemed all too aware of.  
  
The older man with whom Noah was loudly conversing, had taken advantage of the pause to get a word in. "As I was trying to explain..." he'd begun.  
  
Noah hadn't heard him. He'd already started up the drive to meet the gown-clad youngster halfway. But to his utmost astonishment and affront, the blonde simply breezed by him as though Noah were some invisible ghost; not even worth a passing glance. Unaccustomed to being ignored, Noah was still struggling to deal with this deliberate disregard, while his hormones flashed wildly between anger over the car and a strong sexual desire he'd never felt toward another person before.  
  
And it was one he planned to quash right there and then! Romantically pursuing anybody as obviously hot-headed and reckless as the man before him, could wind up as a potential career killer. And that was excluding the shotgun mouth the blonde seemed blessed (or cursed) with.  
  
The blonde stood examining the car cross-armed and determined; spoiled-brat mode in full swing. And it was at that moment that Noah noticed something rather more natural about him...  
  
He was wearing next to nothing.  
  
Trying not to allow his instant attraction seem so headline obvious, Noah dragged his eye-line up from the man's barely concealed torso. The object of his interest chose that moment to whip off his ridiculously large pair of sunglasses; reveal two beautiful fawn-lashed amber-brown eyes that mirrored his astonishment at what he obviously regarded as Noah's stark overreaction.  
  
Noah knew he was staring. He hadn't expected to see such a gentleness behind the eyes of such a fire cracker.  
  
"The car's fine," brown eyes was saying. "It's just going to be a little scratched is all... I get that there are only a couple hundred in the world but..."  
  
"Four," Noah interrupted  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Noah sighed deeply and deliberately. "There are only four of these cars in the world. Two if you're only considering the year they came off the line."  
  
A breathy "oh" escaped the blonde's lips, and Noah watched his neck contract as he swallowed hard. The brown eyes creased as he considered the damaged vehicle before him. "That will be why I've had so much interest in the auction." He turned back to Noah with a question on his lips. "How much?"  
  
Taken back a bit, Noah frowned. "How much what?"  
  
"How much is the car worth? How much can I expect to get at the auction?"  
  
"Well in its current condition, a whole fucking lot less!"  
  
"Okay smart ass! I get that I'm a screw up! I don't need yet another jumped-up prick telling me as much! I know!" He took a deep breath before continuing, "In its current condition, how much is it worth?"  
  
Noah thought for a moment. "Anything up to $250K. Could be more if it incites a bidding war on the day."  
  
"This heap of junk? Did you hear that, Dad?" The young man asked, addressing the older man who'd remained silent up until then. "That would stop a few of the sharks from circling, right?"  
  
Holden whistled, "Sure would, son."  
  
Noah felt all at once confused. Dad? He took a closer look at the older man, wondering how these two were related to the infamous Damian Grimaldi, to whom the car belonged.  
  
The blonde tilted his head at Noah, his wide lips curling up on one side with a sultry smile. "Perhaps you can fix it?"  
  
Noah offered a deep laugh. "Me fix it? No fucking way! This is your mess and currently still your car... you fix it! Then when you're ready to sell it, I might consider putting in an offer."  
  
The young man walked over to the back end of the upturned car. Noah couldn't help but follow the shape of his rounded backside as it molded under the thin cotton gown.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
Noah gulped; glanced up into the shrewd brown eyes. "Yes," he replied, "some sense!"  
  
The blonde huffed and turned back to the car. "Well it can definitely be fixed. It's just upside down! A few repaired scratches and voila!" He turned to his father. "Dad, take down the man's details..."  
  
The boy's father frowned at him in confusion. "But son, don't you know who this..."  
  
"Dad!" The blonde interrupted quickly before the older man could finish. "Just do it, okay? Please?"  
  
The father nodded with a slight smile on his lips; watched alongside Noah as the blonde disappeared back inside the house.  
  
"You know, you should go a little easier on him," the man said to Noah. "He's a good kid. He's just been having a rough time of things lately."  
  
Noah huffed, striding down to his car to pull a pad and pen from the console and write down his name and cell phone number.  
  
By the time they settled details, the blonde reappeared on the wrap-around porch wearing a pair of faded jeans and a plain white T-shirt one size too small. Even at a distance, Noah could make out every curve and fold of the muscles hidden beneath. Eyes once again hidden behind his sunglasses, the blonde made his way over to a blue convertible parked further down the drive. It sat beside an old battered pickup truck that looked oddly out of place.  
  
"Hold on!" Noah called, quickly making his way over.  
  
"Is there something else?" The blonde asked, as soon as Noah was close enough to hear. He regarded Noah with a cheeky smile on his lips.  
  
"Yes," Noah replied. "Before you get into another expensive car, maybe you should consider going a little easier on the booze next  
time."  
  
The smile flickered slightly; then disappeared altogether. "Look," he said, "you got your point across, okay? Message received loud and clear! I'm a screw up and you're Mr. Sensible. And now I have yet another task to add to my long list of problems. Fix a car, sell it to you. Got it!"  
  
He jumped into the convertible, slammed the door and lowered the window. Noah was quick to shoot his hand through the window and grab the car keys.  
  
"Hey!" The blonde complained.  
  
"Before you go, I have one question," Noah said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How exactly _did_ the car end up in the roses?"  
  
The blonde shifted his gaze downward; cleared his throat; muttered something Noah had no hope of hearing.  
  
"What did you say?" Noah asked. "I didn't catch that."  
  
The blonde snatched back his keys and gunned the engine. "I guess I left the hand brake off..."  
  
With that he reversed backward down the drive, leaving Noah to gaze after him...  
  
...  
  
 _Why the hell did you forget to put the handbrake on?_  
  
Luke slammed his palms against the steering wheel a few times. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
  
And why in God's name couldn't he have just apologized for his bad behavior; smoothed things over?  
  
 _What the fuck is wrong with you?_  
  
His heart was still pounding hard in his chest from the sheer intensity of the confrontation. He gripped the steering wheel as he made his way down the winding coastal road. He trembled as he thought things over. He was seriously sorry about the car. He'd not damaged it on purpose. He was essentially a good person. The stranger just hadn't had a chance to see that yet. Luke never set out to cause any upset.  
  
He had drunk too much the night before. Way too much. More than he'd ever done before. Deep down he knew he was in trouble. He wanted help. He wanted somebody else to hold him and tell him things were going to work out and he'd get his old life back. That was all he wanted. His old life on the farm in Oakdale with his family and the horses.  
  
As a Grimaldi, life in Los Angeles brought him nothing but booze, parties, drugs, sex, violence... To name only a few things. And now here he was, saddled with Damian's crumbling estate and mounting debts.  
  
He caught a flash of silver-grey in his rear-view mirror before his car jolted roughly; caused him to veer wildly around the road. He depressed the brake; managed to move off the road just as the convertible shuddered to a halt.  
  
A Porsche sped past him, but he barely glanced at it. Instead he dropped his forehead onto the steering wheel. "Shit!"  
  
He remained that way for some time, until he heard footsteps approaching his window and a deep voice say, "Need some help?"  
  
"What do you think?" he replied with laced sarcasm.  
  
His eyes locked with the rich blue of Mr. Gorgeous.  
  
"What I think," the man said, bending at the window, "is that you need a serious lesson in how to handle a car."  
  
Something softened inside of Luke. Or perhaps he was just too tired to continue the charade. He quirked a smile. "Oh yeah? And are you the man who's going to give it to me?"  
  
Good looking smiled back. It eased the tightness in Luke's chest.  
  
"Why don't you get out of the car?" he suggested.  
  
Luke extracted himself from the seat with deliberate slowness. He clicked the door closed by leaning back against it.  
  
The man's scent hit him then, blown over on the ocean breeze. Luke had to force himself not to close his eyes and drink it in.  
  
 _God, but he's sexy!_  
  
"So," the stranger asked, "you going to tell me what the trouble is?"  
  
Luke felt his smile slip. He immediately wanted to spill his life's problems to the man . But he knew that wasn't what the stranger was asking.  
  
"Um," he faltered but managed to pull himself back together. "It's done it before. I think it overheats or something."  
  
The stranger nodded, heading over to the front fender. "Pop the hood, will you? Let me have a look." Then as he leaned over the engine he crooned, "It's a beaut!" He directed his gaze back at Luke. "Gift?"  
  
"Yeah," Luke replied. "From Damian."  
  
The man nodded. "Man has good taste in cars. Shame you don't show the same appreciation."  
  
Luke let the comment slide. He was too busy tracing the young man's body with his eyes; wondering what it would feel like to tangle those thick dark curls between his fingers; fascinated at how the wavy ends caressed the broadness of his neck. Luke wished he would look up at him; see him. But he realized how ridiculous that hope was now. Especially after the way Luke treated him up at the house.  
  
"You need a specialist for a car like this. Somebody who can run proper diagnostics on the engine. You know somebody like that?"  
  
Luke nodded, "Yeah. I'll give him a call later. Will it run now at least?"  
  
"Should... now that it's cooled down a bit. But you really shouldn't drive it like this. Want me to follow you home?"  
  
 _Yes._  
  
"No... no, that's okay." Luke swallowed. Besides, he had no intention of going back to the house. He had legal appointments to attend to that day and debts to settle. Those he could anyway. He pushed his heavy bangs out of his eyes and leveled his shoulders; trying to exude an air of confidence he didn't feel. "Thank you for stopping. After the way I treated you, you really weren't obligated."  
  
He was rewarded with a smile that made the man's eyes twinkle like blue diamonds. Luke's heart painfully squeezed.  
  
"Sure." the man replied.  
  
He seemed reluctant to leave Luke standing there, but when Luke didn't say anything to make him stay, he retreated to his car and gave a small wave as he drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting with his lawyer dragged depressingly over the one hour it was scheduled for, and Luke was late by the time he entered the change room. He placed his wallet on the top shelf of his open locker; quickly typed a text message to his friend Maddie.  
  
"Smashed up the Dodge. Met a man."  
  
He pondered whether he should include the latter, realizing 'met a man' implied an actual chance at a future. But he pressed send instead, deciding he'd give his friend something to wonder about. He knew how invested she was in his love life; non-existent as it currently was.  
  
Placing the phone next to his wallet, he proceeded to change into his riding gear; smiling at his reflection in the mirror. This was the real Luke. The world of horses was one he grew up in. It was a world he truly understood inside and out; not to mention a place where he could find some sense of control.  
  
He noticed how his riding jacket hung just a little too loosely. He frowned. It was clear the stress of Damien's trial and incarceration was showing visibly now.  
  
Shaking off the bad thoughts, Luke grabbed his notes; headed out to the arena to meet his first student. He'd been teaching disadvantaged kids and teens how to ride ever since he first stumbled upon the stables hidden within a forest on the outskirts of Los Angeles. It was unpaid charity work, much to Damian's disgust, but Luke relished in the feeling of satisfaction he received from the smiles on the kids' faces when they finally got a handle on the horses. He felt at peace.  
  
Luke sent his first student, Ben, on a few laps of the arena. The boy was doing well; looked confident atop the beautiful grey. Luke jotted down a few notes on the boy's technique and style; although there was very little left to criticize. Ben had come a long way from the shy child Luke remembered.  
  
It was late afternoon by the time Luke finished with his last session and got back into his car. Checking his cell, he discovered the usual ream of messages from people he didn't want to talk to; lawyers, agents, debt collectors. Mixed in the pile were a few desperate text messages from Maddie.  
  
Adjusting his hands free, Luke rang her number before pulling out into the road.  
  
"You had an accident?" she blurted without saying hello. "Are you okay?"  
  
She laughed as Luke explained how he wasn't actually in the car at the time of the crash.  
  
"I love you, Luke," she replied, "but remind me to never loan you my car!"  
  
"Sounds like you'd get on the guy who came to view the car this morning. He also seemed to think I'm an accident waiting to happen."  
  
"I'm sure you were able to win him over with your usual charm and wit, honey."  
  
"Not so sure," Luke replied as he indicated to turn right. "He was pretty pissed actually."  
  
"I bet!" she exclaimed. "Drove all the way out there for nothing!"  
  
Luke eyed himself in the rear-view mirror. He looked sad. "I don't think he liked me very much."  
  
"Please!" Maddie scoffed. "Everybody likes you! That's how you're so good at squeezing money out of them for that foundation of yours. Don't be so hard on yourself, Luke."  
  
Luke sighed. "I think I may have stumbled onto the exception in that department. This one was... I don't know... different?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, I think I like him," Luke groaned as he voiced what he already knew.  
  
Maddie was silent; testament to what she thought of Luke's usual taste in men.  
  
"I know!" Luke responded to her silence as though she'd voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Does this one earn an actual living?" she asked.  
  
"Maddie, come on!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Well," she replied, "that last one of yours lived in a one-room hovel?"  
  
"Sky was an artist," Luke interrupted in defense of his ex-boyfriend.  
  
"An artist! Yeah, that's for sure! A con-artist with a talent of living off of you! I'm so pleased you saw the light before he drew you even further into his web of uselessness. Is Sky even his real name? Who the hell is called Sky?"  
  
"Okay, okay! Harsh much?"  
  
"So, did you get a number for Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome?" Maddie asked, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand.  
  
Luke bitterly laughed. "No hope of that! I doubt the guy ever wants to see me again."  
  
"Oh, Luke..."  
  
"Besides," he interrupted, not wanting her sympathy, "I've not got time to date. In fact I'm just on my way to the Hotel St. James as we speak."  
  
"Oh yes! For the fundraiser tonight!" Maddie excitedly exclaimed. "God, but I wish I'd known Carol was going to get Noah Mayer to attend before I booked this trip to Chicago! What I wouldn't do to meet him!"  
  
"Well he can't be that big a deal if I've never even heard of him," Luke responded.  
  
"Luke! He's only the biggest name amongst Hollywood directors at the moment! Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"In a courtroom, Maddie!"  
  
"Right, sorry," Maddie sheepishly replied.  
  
"No," Luke softened, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. My problems aren't your fault and I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you."  
  
"That's okay," she replied. "What are friends for?"  
  
Luke smiled. "Not sure what I'd do without you, Mads."  
  
"I'm not sure either. That's why it's left to me to make sure you look presentable tonight! So I'm telling you now to dress smart and fix your hair. Noah Mayer just happens to be gorgeous! And reportedly gay...."  
  
"The way I'm going today, I doubt that will make much difference! I'm sure to annoy him in some way, " Luke responded dejectedly.  
  
"Well you're lucky to get him. He doesn't do interviews often and is usually quite monosyllabic."  
  
 _Great! Means I'll have to do all the talking!_  
  
"But I hear he has quite a reputation on the dating front," Maddie continued.  
  
"Please!" Luke scoffed. "If he hardly talks, I don't see how that can be possible."  
  
"I don't think much talking is involved..." Maddie's voice had turned distinctly playful. "Better watch he doesn't take advantage of you."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "I think I'm safe. You forget I've had enough years of exposure to Damian's skills."  
  
"Not all men are rogues, Luke."  
  
"No, you married the only one that isn't!" It was said with fondness. Luke was genuinely pleased that Maddie had found happiness and a family life.  
  
"All I'm saying is that Mayer has been known to play the field. You may not be feeling it at the moment, but you are quite the charmer Luke. And I just want you to have your wits about you with this one."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Luke smiled, turning into the hotel parking garage. "I'm here. Talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, bye for now. Love you."  
  
The phone clicked off just as Luke drove up in front of the hotel. He was running late. He exited the convertible only to be brought up short by the sight of a familiar grey Porsche parked right outside the hotel entrance. He felt the adrenaline in his body spike almost instantly. His heart pounded.  
  
He jumped as a car horn blared from behind him; realizing he was standing right in the flow of traffic. He moved out of the way, already amazed at the luck that would bring the stranger here of all places.  
  
All Luke had to do now, was meet Noah Mayer, shake his hand, have a few pictures taken; and then he could scan the hotel to find the beautiful stranger. He'd apologize and offer to buy him a drink. And then...  
  
 _...then what?_  
  
Still, he couldn't help feeling excited about the chance to interact with the stranger again. He quickly headed up to the hotel room; booked so that he could shower and change for the event.   
  
...  
  
Luke Snyder was late.  
  
Noah was apologetically ushered from one important dignitary to the next, as the Foundation staff tried to cover for their figurehead. But the absence of Mr. Snyder was all too obvious.  
  
This was a new kind of scenario for Noah. Usually people jumped at the chance to meet him, arriving early. He wasn't sure how he felt about being...  
  
 _... stood up?_  
  
Still, he couldn't deny this was a charity he was happy to support. He'd been a kid with a dream once. If he could inspire a youngster like himself, then that was a reason to be there. Luke Snyder, or no Luke Snyder.  
  
He was about to be steered toward yet another group of eager patrons, when he saw him.  
  
The blonde from that morning was dressed in a tuxedo; standing in the doorway as he spoke with one of the Foundation organizers. His head was slightly tilted, exposing that smooth jaw-line and the muscles in his neck. Noah hadn't stopped thinking about those fawn eyes since he'd left the guy up on the highway.  
  
Noah found himself powerless to look away.  
  
 _Is he here for the fundraiser?_  
  
Surely that would be too much of a coincidence.  
  
 _Or is he on a date?_  
  
The muscles tightened throughout his body as he cast a judgmental glance across the bar area, looking for somebody who might be waiting for their other half to arrive. But nobody made a move toward the blonde, although his presence had drawn a lot of attention.  
  
For the first time since the last Academy Awards, Noah felt that same rush of tense nervousness. Noah watched as the young man scanned the room, pushing back a rogue bang with that gesture Noah remembered from that morning.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
There were a million reasons why Noah felt he should turn away, ignore the man. They waved themselves in front of him like a bunch of red warning flags. Yet, as those long-lashed eyes blinked in his direction, Noah knew he wasn't going anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke could not look away.  
  
Gorgeousness himself was stood in the middle of the room of suits and evening gowns. He wore a crisp white shirt stylishly taut along his torso; dark tailored trousers with jacket. His shoulders were impossibly broad, and he radiated confidence.  
  
But even as his assistant Pauline, caught him up on the fundraiser, it took Luke's brain a few minutes to accept the connection.  
  
 _Gorgeousness - thy name is Noah Mayer._  
  
A shiver ran through him. In this setting, it was obvious who was the most powerful man in the room. Noah was certainly the most attractive. And there was no way for Luke to back out now. Noah's blue eyes were already locked on his.  
  
For a moment, Noah looked as perplexed as Luke felt; and something in Luke's expression made Noah frown. Luke squared his shoulders, determined that not by an inflection in his voice or a blink of his eyes would he give away the frustration he felt deep within. He made his way over to Noah.  
  
"Mr. Mayer, I presume?" Luke offered his hand unsmilingly with common courtesy, internally telling himself to relax. So they'd had a little moment that morning. They were both adults and could act professionally for the sake of the fundraiser and those around them.  
  
"Mr. Snyder?" Noah wasn't smiling either, but he took Luke's hand and offered up the usual shake. His hand closed around Luke's, warm and dry and secure.  
  
Luke melted.  
  
 _Is he holding on longer than normal?_  
  
Luke felt color rise up in his cheeks. As Noah released Luke's hand, his thumb shifted and gently brushed the hardened skin at the base of Luke's palm. A faint look of surprise lit those blue eyes; made Luke snatch his hand back, embarrassed by their condition. When you worked with your hands most of your life, you tended to not have the softest skin in the world.  
  
For most of the night, they were separated by the whirlwind of interested guests and work that needed to be done. But later that evening as things were winding down, a warm hand imprinted itself on Luke's shoulder. He turned to find Noah standing close behind him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Noah said to those in Luke's group. "But do you mind if I steal Mr. Snyder away? We have a few things we need to discuss regarding my donation to the foundation."  
  
Someone muttered, "Certainly."  
  
Another, "Not at all, Mr. Mayer. "And may I say how much I admire your work."  
  
Dispensing with the quick pleasantries, Luke found himself being led to a quiet corner of the bar. He felt exposed.  
  
 _Does Noah think I had something to do with all this?_  
  
"Mr. Mayer," he began, "was there any reason why you didn't introduce yourself up at the house this morning?"  
  
"At the time, names didn't seem that important..." Luke felt Noah's eyes moving over his face with interest. "And it's Noah..."  
  
Luke couldn't free his brain of the memories of that morning.  
  
 _He's not interested in you. He's seen you at your worst. Nobody wants to be around that..._  
  
He was brought up short.  
  
 _Wait....did he just say I should call him Noah?_  
  
"Tell me Mr. Snyder, have you eaten?"  
  
Suddenly they seemed to be standing dangerously close. Certainly too close for Luke to think clearly. Noah's blue eyes were still moving broodingly over him, and Luke could feel his body actually quivering in response.  
  
"Are you offering to feed me, Mr. Mayer?"  
  
A look of amusement flickered unmistakably in those eyes. "It would seem that way. Drink first?"  
  
Fortunately the answer to that question was always an easy one for Luke, even as his mouth failed to formulate the word.  
  
Quite casually, Noah slid his broad hand around Luke's upper left bicep. His touch was electric; made Luke wobble a little on his feet as the director steered him out of the hotel ballroom.  
  
"Should I ask where we are going?" Luke was shocked at how breathy his voice sounded.  
  
Noah's mouth twitched. "Why ruin the surprise?"  
  
It was stupid to feel so much trepidation, but their short history was a little on the rocky side and that hand on Luke's elbow felt a little......possessive?  
  
He told himself to stop being an idiot. It was obvious Noah wasn't as angry over the car as he was that morning. After all, despite having an obvious appreciation for the machine, it w _as_ just a few scratches.  
  
 _And I did apologize._  
  
Luke glanced up at Noah. He wasn't smiling, but Luke had yet to see an actual smile. Maddie's words that afternoon bumped into Luke's mind. "Famous director."  
  
Luke was with a famous Hollywood director. The other guests were staring at them, but Noah didn't seem to care. They exited the hotel and crossed the busy road to the famous Garden Blue restaurant. It was impossible to just walk in and get a table. Luke had tried numerous time. But Noah did just that. He didn't even have to say a word. The doors opened and somehow... magically... they were seated.  
  
Two cocktails quickly arrived. "Thank you," Luke gasped.  
  
A menu was placed in his hand and a waiter hovered as Noah ordered the wine.  
  
It seemed all of a sudden calm and silent once the busy service staff left. Time trickled to a stop. There was a new look in Noah's eyes; one that wasn't there that morning. Unless Luke had been too self-absorbed to notice. Noah was looking at him like Luke was worth his time.  
  
A flutter of old satisfied confidence winged through his chest, even as his ego reminded him he was worth any man's time. He was Luke Snyder for God's sake!  
  
But somehow, Noah was like no other man Luke had ever met. He made Luke feel... girlish? Luke was all hot and tingly and far too aware of his own body. Any second now, he'd be giggling like a school girl.  
  
Just then he remembered what Maddie had said about Noah being a player, and Luke quickly slammed on the brakes; lifting up his menu to break their intense eye contact.  
  
"Do you have somewhere you need to be after this, Mr. Mayer?" Luke queried, pleased that his voice remained cool and in control.  
  
"It's Noah." His voice was deep and lazy. "And no, Mr. Snyder, I do not."  
  
"Luke..." Luke didn't lift his eyes from the menu, pretending to be so interested in that evening's offerings. "And I wouldn't want to hold you up from anything important."  
  
Luke lowered his menu to find Noah busy taping the number pad on his phone.  
  
"Blake, I won't be back tonight." His tone of voice was abrupt and to the point; different from the tone he was using on Luke. "Have them send the contracts over tomorrow. I'll deal with them later."  
  
Luke put down the menu.  
  
Noah pocketed his cell.  
  
"I take it you just cancelled a meeting?" Luke observed, lifting a practiced brow.  
  
The wine arrived and was poured. Noah lifted a glass; touched it to Luke's hand. He didn't smile, but their eyes caught, and the blue in Noah's held the part of Luke fighting to get free.  
  
In that instant, Luke stopped struggling.


	6. Chapter 6

Having recovered from the disappointment he felt regarding the damaged Dodge; and with the striking beauty of the man sitting opposite him; Noah found himself entertaining an idea that only a few hours ago had seemed insane.  
  
Luke Snyder was a gigantic distraction!  
  
He possessed a strange old-fashioned grace; an earthliness Noah couldn't quite match with the wealthy playboy lifestyle Luke seemed to live. Intriguing to say the least. Noah hadn't been able to get the guy out of his head all that day. These days when he wanted something, Noah didn't have any problem going out to get it. But this 'something' had some seriously bad timing. At this juncture in his career, Noah should have been stepping carefully, but there was nothing careful, delicate or discrete about Luke Snyder.  
  
In just a few weeks, Noah's picture would be splashed on the front cover of entertainment sections of major newspapers from Los Angeles to New York, along with the announcement he was forming his own production company. Reporters would turn into a pack of wolves scrambling for any tidbit of information about him; especially information of a personal nature.  
  
Everything he did or said... everywhere he went... would be scrutinized. Crazy drama-queen blondes were not really a good ingredient to add to the soup. Any man Noah saw needed to be low key, and preferably without his own media circus. With Luke, Noah knew for certain the press would dig up the Grimaldis' sordid past.  
  
But as his gaze lingered on Luke's enticingly bowed lips, all thought of caution was once again forgotten. There was just something about Luke.  
  
"Are you planning a long dinner?" Luke inquired sweetly; delicately tasting his well-done Delmonico steak.  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked with amusement. "I would think you'd be used to it."  
  
"Are you trying to imply I'm easy, Noah?"  
  
It was the first time Luke properly used his name; and Noah couldn't deny he liked the way it sounded on those lips.  
  
"I'm implying, that convincing people to part with their cash in exchange for nothing at all, must keep you busy." Noah clarified.  
  
"Well," Luke replied, "that isn't technically my job. I mean I don't earn a salary from the foundation."  
  
Noah leaned back in his chair, just enjoying the view. He studied the strong cheek bones of the man's face, trying to read something deeper than could be seen on the surface.  
  
"It's done great work," Noah complimented. "Your charity..."  
  
"Yeah, my grandmother helped me set it up a few years back when my father tried to buy my love with an early inheritance." There was a lot of bitterness behind the words Luke used.  
  
Not for the first time, Noah glanced down at Luke's hands that were anything but those of a boy who grew up with money. The juxtaposition was a bit of a mystery.  
  
"About this morning..." Luke sheepishly began, changing the subject.  
  
Noah shook his head. "Somehow I think we've moved past all of that."  
  
Luke seemed to study him closely for a moment. "I heard a little about you from my friend."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"It seems you have quite a reputation..." he said, causing Noah to shift in his chair. Luke quirked a smile "...for directing."  
  
Noah leaned forward. "I like to work hard... Do things right..."  
  
"Ah, anal! I bet you're difficult to live with."  
  
Noah smiled. "Wouldn't know. I've never lived with someone." He realized before Luke spoke his next sentence, his dinner companion was fishing.  
  
"I guess it's a question to ask your boyfriend? Or husband?"  
  
"There isn't a man in my life," Noah quickly answered.  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "Famous, rich, good looking..."  
  
Noah smiled. "So, you think I'm good looking?"  
  
Luke blushed, and it was just about the most adorable thing Noah had ever seen. His heart did an unexpected leap at the sight that surprised him; and filled him somehow.  
  
"It's just..." Luke shyly said, "it's just that my friend seems to think you've played the field a little..."  
  
Noah ran a thumb over the stem of his wine glass. He realized that Luke was watching the gesture as though afraid to look Noah in the eye.  
  
"Some, " Noah simply replied. "What about you? Would you say you're easy to live with?"  
  
"Me?" Luke asked, clearly unsure or uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. "I'm not sure. I know I come across as all confident and  
brash but... I'm not really like that..."  
  
"Is this according to your boyfriend? Husband?" Noah lifted his lips into a cocky smile, knowing he'd turned Luke's question around on the blonde.  
  
"None." Luke took a sip of wine as their eyes gently met across the table.  
  
..  
  
Luke took another sip, reminding himself that getting drunk at a moment like this would be the worst possible thing he could do.  
  
Despite Noah saying he wasn't currently seeing anybody, Luke knew better than to just jump right on in. A man in Noah's position could have anybody he wanted. If he wasn't seeing somebody now, it was only a matter of time before he would be.  
  
 _Do I really want to risk being just another notch on his bedpost?_  
  
Luke watched how his father jumped from one woman to the next; sometimes with more than one on the go. He frowned at the memory. It was another side to Damian Luke despised. Damian had an image of himself; charming, lavish with affection, available; that he wanted Luke to believe. And Luke so wished that image was a true reflection of his father. He wanted his father to be......normal.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yes?" he blinked. Took a breath. Thinking about Damian always brought him down.  
  
Noah was watching him with sharp intensity.  
  
"Sorry," Luke apologized, making a throw away gesture with his hand. "You were saying?"  
  
"Nothing serious."  
  
Noah continued to watch him with a quiet smile that conveyed so much more than words. It was right then that Luke realized he was in trouble.  
  
"We've actually got a lot in common," Noah suddenly said. He settled back, angling his shoulders with muscular grace.  
  
Luke laughed. "Oh yeah? You also a pro at crashing cars?"  
  
Noah smiled again. "I like to win awards and you're one serious trophy."  
  
Luke knew he should be insulted by that remark, but somehow he felt a long tingling stroke down his ego.  
  
"Excuse me?" he gasped.  
  
"You're smart, kind, sexy and I haven't been bored for one second since we sat down. I'd say that's one hell of a trophy. Better than any Oscar."  
  
Luke drew a sharp breath. He knew there were men who looked for this in their other half. He'd just never met one brazen enough to say it out loud.  
  
"Noah," he replied, "you realize don't you, that a trophy is an inanimate object you sit on a shelf?"  
  
Noah sat forward. "In some cases. Depends how you see things. In my case, I see a trophy as something to win. I don't bother directing a script Luke, unless I'm fairly sure there's an award at the end of it."  
  
The usual Luke - the one who could hold men off with one stare - would have stood up and punched Noah. But the Luke Noah reduced him to, seemed unable to do anything but cling to his wine glass like a life preserver; breathing in the rich cologne of him like air.  
  
"Is that usually an issue for you?" He found himself asking. "Men boring you?"  
  
Noah's eyes twinkled. He was enjoying himself; and Luke wasn't sure how true Noah's words were.  
  
"All the time," Noah replied.  
  
Luke couldn't help smiling at him. "You're actually one arrogant son of a bitch you know that?"  
  
Noah simply remained smiling with a look of self-satisfaction. He leaned back with a relaxed stance and teasing air.  
  
"But you've missed the most important question of all," Luke countered.  
  
"And what's that?" he asked, eyebrow raising with interest.  
  
"Do _you_ think you're boring _me_?"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Luke paused long enough to take another sip of wine. "Oh, I think you've started production, Mr. Director."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Snyder?"  
  
Luke looked up. Their waiter was nervously standing over them.  
  
"You _are_ Mr. Snyder?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have a message from the hotel. Apparently your car is being towed away?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
The waiter was clearly embarrassed. "Your car, sir. Your assistant asked me to let you know."  
  
For a moment Luke was at a loss. He'd deliberately made the effort to keep up the payments on the car as he knew he'd be needing it.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said to Noah. "I have to deal with this."  
  
He scrambled to his feet. Noah stood too, a frown creasing his forehead.  
  
Luke felt a sinking sensation deep within. He wanted Noah...so damn bad. But it would never work. For a moment he'd allowed himself to forget the mess that was his life.  
  
Without considering the consequences, only knowing he'd regret it if he didn't, Luke stepped up to Noah, put his hand gently to the man's jaw and drew him into a kiss. He inhaled the man; felt the heat of his chest and the gentleness of his mouth.  
  
Noah's body surged suddenly against Luke's, his hand spreading across the back of Luke's head. Luke tasted him fully; taking in a memory of him while at the same time feeling sick over the opportunity lost.  
  
But Luke was already pulling away. He'd allowed himself to believe there could be a future with this amazing person. All the while his problems were still mounting just outside the restaurant doorway. He had to leave and face the chaos that was his life. He wasn't about to burden Noah with it all.  
  
He took off through the restaurant, ignoring Noah as the stunned man called his name. He was at the crosswalk when a hand swung him around.  
  
"Let me go," he demanded. "I have to save my car."  
  
..  
  
There was a scraping of metal. Across the four lanes of busy traffic, a tow-truck was backing up to the convertible.  
  
Luke whirled around, and before Noah could grab him, took off across the street.  
  
 _Of all the suicidal. . ._  
  
Car horns blared.  
  
Tires screeched.  
  
Yet somehow Luke made it across all the lanes unharmed, leaving a trail of screeching brakes and swerving vehicles.  
  
Noah's heartbeat slowly returned to normal. From across the street, Luke's angry voice could be clearly heard.  
  
"Get away from my car!" he yelled. "What the hell is this?"  
  
Noah was left flabbergasted. The reckless wild man from that morning was back in full swing, and clearly close to being out of control. Adrenaline levels spiking, Noah crossed the roadway with decidedly more care than Luke. All the while Luke stormed up to the deputy supervising the removal of his car. He was waving his hands about as he demonstrated with him in a tirade typical of Italian men.  
  
But the deputy... who had dealt with hundreds of irate drivers... simply ignored Luke.  
  
Just as Noah neared them, Luke made a crazy move for the serviceman; trying to prevent him from hooking up the convertible. The deputy was quicker. He held Luke back with a strong arm across the blonde's chest; pinning Luke's arms to his sides. The other guy swore at something Luke said; headed for him. Luke's widening eyes followed the man's fist as it was raised to strike; all the while struggling to free himself from the traffic warden's hold.  
  
Noah made a direct line for them, collaring the man so fast the guy didn't see it coming. Noah slammed him hard up against the side of the truck.  
  
"You looking to lay into someone?" he demanded with dead seriousness. "Try me!"  
  
The man's shocked face was slowly turning red, as Noah's forearm cut off his air supply.  
  
"You listen to me," Luke... somehow having freed himself... was yelling and pointing his forefinger at the man from over Noah's shoulder. "You sons of a bitches! I want my car back now!"  
  
Noah growled. "Luke!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get my keys out of my back pocket and get the fuck in my car. NOW!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
The authority in his voice seemed to work on Luke. He grabbed the keys, swallowed as he surveyed the large crowd of people gathering with interest; and guiltily retreated to Noah's Porsche parked nearby.  
  
  
..  
  


What had he done?  
  
As the anger and anxiety lifted, Luke realized the awful position he'd just placed Noah in... a sea of camera phones all aimed at him.  
  
Sitting in Noah's car, Luke cast a longing look at Noah and then at his convertible. Noah seemed to calm the two men down; spending time talking to them both before allowing them to tow the convertible away. Luke watched as Noah made a phone call.  
  
Luke wouldn't have been surprised if the call was to the nearest mental hospital.  
  
"I wanna report a crazy person! Come pick him up!" Luke mouthed to himself.  
  
Luke knew he'd once again made a massive fool of himself in front of Noah. He'd once again allowed the man to see the high-octave crazy level he was able to achieve at any given moment. Enough to put anybody off!  
  
As Noah made his way toward the Porsche, Luke forced himself to sit upright in the seat rather than slouched down and hiding like some scolded puppy. He'd been doing enough of that lately.  
  
He was also well aware that he'd just behaved like a stark-raving lunatic. But it was his car! It was the only thing he hadn't sold off to pay the creditors.  
  
Noah slid in alongside Luke, slamming the door and starting up the engine.  
  
Luke pulled his phone out his jacket pocket.  
  
"You don't need to call anybody," Noah advised.  
  
Luke forced himself to look at Noah. Stupidly his eyes went to Noah's mouth; his mind raced with the memory of what it felt like to kiss those lips. "I need to get my car back. They'll impound it. Last time it took me two weeks to get it back."  
  
"Last time?" Noah's eyes flicked over Luke.  
  
Luke felt weary. "It's happened before."  
  
Noah didn't respond.  
  
"I'm busy," Luke tried to explain, "and sometimes I find it hard to park."  
  
"You were parked in a loading zone."  
  
Luke cleared his throat. Of course at the time he'd been distracted by the sight of the Porsche. But he wasn't about to let Noah know that. "I guess I didn't see the sign."  
  
"Yeah," Noah replied dryly. "I get the impression that happens a lot."  
  
"Bored yet?" Luke hopefully joked.  
  
But it was clear Noah was in no mood for it. Without a reply, he swung the sports car out into the traffic with such quickness, Luke felt his innards leap into his throat. He grabbed the sides of his passenger seat with a death grip.  
  
After a few blocks, Noah spoke; eyes remaining glued to the road ahead. "You'll have your car back in the morning."  
  
Luke stared at him.  
  
"It's not being impounded." Noah continued. "A mechanic is going to have a look at that stop-start engine of yours. They'll run it up to you tomorrow."  
  
A stunned Luke muttered an inadequate, "Thank you." It had been a long time since somebody... other than Holden... did something nice for him.  
  
 _What does it mean?_  
  
Noah had just done this amazing thing for him that Luke didn't deserve, but Luke couldn't even enjoy the feeling of being taken care of, because he knew he'd truly screwed things up. And of late, those screw ups came in waves.  
  
As if sensing his disquiet, Noah turned those stunning eyes momentarily in his direction. "I'll take you home."


	8. Chapter 8

_Bored yet? Not at all..._  
  
As the traffic eased to a halt at a pedestrian crossing, Noah snapped; did the only thing a man in his circumstances could be expected to do; given the surging adrenaline and hot blood pulsing through his body, coupled with the proximity of this unpredictably wild creature he'd somehow allowed into his life. He leaned across the central console... slid a hand round the back of Luke's head, meshing his fingers slightly in the silky weight of his hair to better angle Luke's astonished face... and took the slightly gapped lips between his own.  
  
A faint hint of wine still clung to Luke's lips; making him all the more intoxicating. The warm sweetness of Luke's breath as he gasped, then sighed... made a little moaning noise, before kissing him back... made Noah want him more. The feel of Luke... the rise of his response beneath Noah... suddenly stirred a much more primal urge to take him in a far more concrete way. To mark him. Noah had only known Luke for a handful of hours, yet felt as if he'd been waiting much longer to kiss him.  
  
Noah deepened the kiss... invaded the mouth... tasting Luke; driving into him. He told himself it was just sexual chemistry; it would burn out soon enough. But right now... Noah wanted Luke. He couldn't get enough and-  
  
The blare of a car horn... Luke's jerking response... had Noah releasing him. For a second he was caught in the wideness of Luke's stare; something somehow untamed.  
  
"This isn't a good idea," he breathlessly blurted.  
  
"No?" Luke responded.  
  
The sadness that seeped into Luke's eyes took Noah by surprise. He felt oddly hopeful by it. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He needed to take Luke home and then forget the whole thing. He would be lucky if nobody filmed the entire car incident on their cell phone.  
  
Noah watched Luke running fingers through his hair, rubbing the spot where Noah's hand had been.  
  
 _I must be out of my God damn mind!_  
  
Luke seemed to realize what he was doing; pulled his hand back into his lap. The gesture made Noah smile. He would just see Luke home.  
  
...  
  
For a breathless moment, all Luke was able to do was hold still, drowning under the skilled pressure of Noah's lips. But he'd never been a passive lover, and with a little moan, he was meeting Noah's kiss in equal measure.  
  
Apparently men who caused chaos didn't scare this guy away. Luke guessed not much could scare Noah. Confidence and certainty didn't seem to be a problem for the man.  
  
When Noah's mouth released his, he found himself panting slightly. Luke hadn't been able to take his gaze off Noah as the blue eyes drifted over his face, down his body to his crotch.  
  
"This isn't a good idea," Noah said, his voice rough.  
  
A coldness swept over Luke's spine. "No?"  
  
Noah smiled then, the brightness of his eyes clear even in the dimly lit car; the spell breaking as another car horn angrily blared at them.  
  
"I think we can go," Luke said, nodding toward the windshield.  
  
Noah shifted back into the driver's seat and set off. Luke watched the man's hands as they handled the vehicle with the same assuredness as they'd handled Luke's hair. Noah hadn't pulled so much as tugged, sending tiny darts of response shooting like arrows through Luke's body.  
  
Luke threaded his own fingers through his hair, trying to recreate the feeling. He snatched his hands away when he realized how that must have seemed to Noah. He sat up a little straighter, feeling all loose and relaxed inside.  
  
Somehow Noah's action had temporarily deadened the knot of anxiety he'd been tied to for so long.  
  
...  
  
Noah killed the engine. Without a word to Luke he was out of the car. There had been next to no conversation on the way up the hill; especially nothing regarding what they were doing.

If Noah would be staying.

Where this was going.  
  
Luke climbed out the car, but his mind emptied. He remained glued to one spot.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" Noah asked.  
  
"Um..." he nodded. "Yeah. Yes."  
  
Luke picked his way across the gravel, brain conjuring up a million possibilities that might happen when he let this man into his house. He unlocked the door; held it open for Noah to enter.  
  
"Anyone else home?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Dad's truck isn't outside."  
  
Noah's eyes found his. They were so close he could see the unusual darker rim around the blue irises. The man didn't kiss Luke as Luke wanted him too, but Luke was beginning to realize this man was anything but predictable. Noah was his own man in ways Luke hadn't quite encountered before, and it was in equal measure confusing and unbearably exciting.  
  
Noah turned from Luke; footsteps echoing on the stone floor of the entrance hall. Luke's heart and mood once again dipped slightly.  
  
Almost as if reading Luke's mind, Noah stopped; turned to wait for Luke to catch up to him. As he shut the front door, Luke was aware all at once of this strong sensation of strength and solidity about Noah.  
  
Luke's family always relied on him to be sensible; help on the farm, take care of his siblings. While Luke's previous boyfriends all seemed to rely on Luke to give them direction... and financial aid. No one had ever really made Luke feel... safe. It was more than likely an illusion, Luke knew. Noah was a take-charge, organized kind of guy. He'd been sweet to Luke despite Luke's impulsive actions. No wonder Luke was having visions of emotional rescue.  
  
Luke steered Noah through to the kitchen. Noah stood surveying the room with interest. As he wandered over the counter, Luke followed Noah's long muscled back with his eyes.  
  
"Coffee pot?" Noah turned to ask.  
  
"My... aren't we the eager domestic type?"  
  
Noah shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a regular boy scout."  
  
Luke began opening cupboards, retrieving ground coffee beans and pulling out the coffee maker.  
  
"Cups?" Noah asked.  
  
Luke pointed at one of the cupboards.  
  
"You're very practiced," Luke observed, as Noah began to make the brew.  
  
"I know how to make a cup of coffee."  
  
"Your mother brought you up right then." Luke smiled.  
  
"Mom died when I was three. Dad was military, so not around much." Noah seemed to catch himself, as though shocked by what he'd allowed to let slip.  
  
Luke caught Noah's gaze. "Parents, hey?" he said shaking his head. "They sure know how to fuck up their kids."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Luke noticed Noah spoke matter-of-factually; but could see the hard emotions playing over his face.  
  
"So," Noah began, turning back to the coffee making; changing the subject. "I take it since you admit you don't work for pay, that you live off Damian?" Noah leaned back against the counter, muscular arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I was," Luke admitted, surprised he wasn't finding Noah's probing questions obtrusive. "But if you've read anything about the Grimaldis lately, you'll know there's not a cent left in the pot."  
  
Noah nodded. "So what _is_ your connection to the Grimaldis? I heard you call the man from this morning Dad? I mean I've seen enough news footage of Damian Grimaldi to know that man standing in the driveway wasn't him."  
  
"He's Holden Snyder, my mom's husband, and the man who raised me. Damian's my biological father. He and I were never close. As much as I would have liked us to be. He fluttered in and out of my life whenever the occasion suited him. Usually when he got bored of all his whores and wanted my mother back."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Luke shrugged. "Like I said... parents... they mess you up."  
  
"Yeah. I get that."  
  
Noah did understand. It didn't really surprise Luke as much as it should have. Noah gave the impression of being quietly observant. He imagined this was as chatty as Noah got and decided to take that as a compliment.  
  
"Did you every stay here as a kid?" Noah asked.  
  
"Once or twice," Luke answered looking around. "When Mom was feeling sorry for Damian. Most of the time they used me as a weapon to hurt each other. Not intentionally." He quickly added when he saw Noah's eyebrows rise. "At least not on the part of my mother."  
  
"And now Damian's in jail for corruption."  
  
Luke nodded. "Amongst other things." He took the offered coffee mug Noah handed him. "Before they captured him, Damian signed everything over to me thinking it would keep the State of California from confiscating it."  
  
"He was wrong?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Big time! He was ordered to pay damages to anybody who could prove they were defrauded. By passing his wealth over to me, he inadvertently passed over his debts too."  
  
Noah took a sip of his coffee, peering at Luke over the rim of the mug. "I notice you call him by his first name."  
  
"Well... he was never really a dad. What do you call your dad?"  
  
"Nothing. He's dead."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Again Luke saw a flash of pain cross Noah's features. "Do you have siblings?"  
  
"No. It's just me. You?"  
  
Luke laughed. "You could say we are a bit of a brood!"  
  
"Must be nice. Are you close to them?"  
  
...  
  
As Luke ran Noah through his various sibling relationships, Noah couldn't help but wonder when his decision to come inside and see where this led had turned into a scene of domesticity. Although he reckoned it could have been the look of uncertainty he saw in Luke's eyes, when the blonde stepped out of the Porsche.  
  
For some reason what had flashed through his head was not the vision of Luke lying naked on a bed, instead it was the moment the man stepped out into those traffic lanes, and the three minutes it had taken off Noah's life.  
  
There was something about Luke that gave Noah the impression he didn't really know how to be alone... how to look after himself. He suspected the little stunt played out in the street earlier, was just the tip of the iceberg. It should have been sending him in the other direction. With the media circus about to start up around the start up of his production company, his every move would be monitored. He'd be insane to bring something like this into his life, even for one night.  
  
"Is this how you usually bag your one-nighters?" Luke inquired, tipping his chin, all signs of uncertainty once again gone. "Rescue them, drive them home and get them drunk on coffee?"  
  
It was like Luke had read Noah's mind. He'd be busy for the next few months and he wasn't looking for a serious relationship. He was looking for what most men wanted... a hot blonde who discreetly disappeared the next morning. At dinner Noah had seriously considered this with Luke. Take the man somewhere extravagant, wine and dine him, enjoy the sweet sensual weight of him in his arms for the night...  
  
He was seriously considering this again.  
  
He watched Luke wander over to the kitchen table and prop that sexy ass of his up on the distressed oak surface; legs dangling. He abandoned caution to the wind.  
  
Luke was sipping his coffee, amber eyes busy on Noah. It might have been Noah's imagination, but Luke seemed to sit a little straighter, eyes growing warier the closer Noah got. Those expressive eyes did all the speaking for Luke.  
  
He stopped in front of Luke. "I've been giving tonight some thought."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Are you busy this weekend?  
  
Luke put down his coffee. "Me?"  
  
Noah reached for Luke's hands, turning them over in his. He smiled when Luke let him. "Dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In Paris?" He cleared his throat. "There's a restaurant in Montmartre." He named the famous chef.  
  
...  
  
Luke's eyes widened. "And you can arrange all that at such short notice?"  
  
Noah shrugged.  
  
Luke was impressed. He'd forgotten. Not only did Noah have money to burn, he was famous. Luke wished Noah would stop stroking his hands so that he could think. But then again, he also wished Noah would never stop.  
  
He tugged his hands away. "No. Not Paris."  
  
The last thing Luke wanted was to wake up in a foreign hotel room on his own: or with a man who had taken what he wanted and was now nothing but a trip back home. Noah had already set the scene for this. Luke was just another trophy. No doubt Noah had a lot of those. But Luke would be damned to just sit on that shelf. He had seen Damian do that to countless women and it left Luke feeling cold.  
  
No. If Noah wanted to pursue him, Luke was going to make him work at it.  
  
...  
  
"No?" Noah blinked. He couldn't remember a time any man had rejected his advances. "Can I ask why? Something personal? Or Paris?"  
  
Noah regarded Luke's glossy hair, his slightly parted lips, his guarded eyes watching him.  
  
"I'd be happy to go to dinner with you here in LA," Luke slowly suggested.  
  
So much for the disappearing hot blonde. Noah almost smiled. For some reason, Luke's behavior made Noah want him even more. Luke had put the brakes on, and Noah could almost see the skid marks.  
  
He didn't have to think about it. Any intention he'd had of a quick one night stand suddenly seemed downright wrong... dirty. Luke was clearly worth so much more than that. Despite his insecurity, the blonde set a high value on his own self-worth. And who was Noah to argue with that?  
  
"LA it is then," he said. "I'll pick you up at eight."


	9. Chapter 9

"Your guy has quite a media profile of his own, you know?" Blake Rutherson's voice came busily over the speaker-phone.  
  
Noah strolled naked across the vast bedroom of his penthouse apartment, toweling dry his hair. He'd dealt with Luke's "no, not Paris" by deciding it only proved to show Luke as being different in the way Noah's feelings confirmed. Noah was confident that, although it might take a few dates with Luke, he'd eventually get Luke right where he wanted him. In bed.  
  
Noah liked this new goal.  
  
Hearing crickets on the other end, Blake pressed on from Noah. He continued on with his summary fact sheet on Luke's father, now a guest of the California Department of Corrections. "His father's banged up in The Towers. The trial was public... All over the newspapers... Grimaldi's double-dealings were finally uncovered when he tried to defraud some washed-up actress out of her savings. At least it had a snow ball effect at getting him taken down for good."  
  
Noah neatly hung the wet towel on the heated rack; checked the time on the clock on the bedside table.  
  
"Why... the son doesn't even work for that charity!"  
  
"Yes, he does," Noah corrected. "Just doesn't draw a salary."  
  
"True. Doesn't do much of anything in fact. And by the looks of things, this kid's in some serious financial trouble. Not to mention he's had a string of dead-beat boyfriends. I'm sorry Noah, but I think you've been targeted."  
  
Noah was caught off guard. "You're imagining things, Blake.  
  
"Just doing my job. You can't afford the bad press with this one, Noah. Especially if Snyder turns out to be the gold digger I believe him to be."  
  
"You think everybody I see is a gold digger," Noah muttered under his breath. "Just worry about setting up the press conferences on the new company, Blake. I'll handle Luke. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Noah cut the call, running a hand through his damp hair. He didn't want to believe that Blake might be right. So Luke had a rocky past. So did he. It would be even more suspicious if Luke didn't have a past at all.  
  
Noah stood over his suit, laid out over the bed... the suit he'd pictured Luke pressing his lithe body against as Noah danced with him, resting his hand on that sweet place at the bottom of Luke's spine. But instead that hand lay at the back of his neck, rubbing at the knot of tension he could feel gathering there.  
  
String of boyfriends. Noah pictured Luke in the arms of another man, and another. The knot in his neck grew tighter as another formed in his heart. It hurt suddenly when he breathed and he coughed to clear the obstruction.  
  
 _You're being stupid!_  
  
If Luke was really only after Noah's money, wouldn't he have jumped at the chance to fly to Paris?  
  
Finding that thought reassuring, Noah retreated to the bathroom, palmed his electric razor; went to work on his stubble.  
  
Noah knew a gold digger when one was hanging off his arm. He was accustomed to men with agendas. Years ago, when he'd still been virgin to the limelight, a young banking heir decided he wanted a director. Noah was 20 years old... idealistic... and he'd made all kinds of promises to the man. Not of marriage... that would have been naïve... but Noah had imagined what it would take to ensure the man's fidelity. Noah's so-called partner slept around on him from the beginning. Long after they'd broken up, he'd hit the media with the credentials of a seasoned self-promoter.  
  
It was the origin of most of the stories about Noah. His ex boyfriend spread wild rumors of Noah's infidelity, citing men Noah never even met. Gavin's trash-rag profile was so high, that it assured widespread gossip. The media soon became insatiable for stories about Noah, who fed into it by never staying with one person for very long. He had no illusions about the negative side of publicity, about its affect on his attempts to lead a semi-normal existence; and especially about the men who hustled their way into his busy life.  
  
Yet here Noah was, deluding himself...  
  
The razor dropped into the basin. He let it buzz there uselessly, leaning the heels of his hands on the sink and eyeing himself in the mirror.  
  
If Blake was right, then Luke was a man deliberately searching out somebody who could be of financial benefit... bluntly put... a Sugar Daddy.  
  
 _Did Luke lie at the hotel? Did he know who I was all along?_  
  
Noah dryly laughed. He'd been here so many times it was like a stuck record. In the old days, he would have just taken what was on offer and ignored the fallout. But he had more to protect this time around. Because right now, with his production company starting up, he was going to have to do things differently.  
  
His expression hardened. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to do it. But he couldn't just sleep with Luke and then dump him. Sure he'd been ruthless in past relationships, but he wasn't a bastard where it wasn't deserved.  
  
He snagged his cell before he could change his mind; put through a call.  
  
Luke answered after several rings. "Hi, Noah." His voice sounded lilting, husky, inviting Noah in.  
  
For a moment Noah forgot all his misgivings. He was back on the side of that busy city street, the fear he felt as Luke dodged speeding traffic, watching Luke standing lost by his car as two burly men prepared to tow it away.  
  
Again Noah felt that strange feeling like something about Luke was familiar, even as he knew that nothing about Luke was familiar.  
  
 _No, you have to do this!_  
  
"I'm calling to cancel," he said bluntly.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"It was a bad idea. I've got a lot of work on, and I can't give you the time you deserve." Noah knew these lines by heart. "I'm sorry if I messed up your night."  
  
He waited for the explosion. In his experience, a gold digger type never remained calm at this point.  
  
"You couldn't have worked that out last night?" Luke didn't sound angry. He sounded genuinely at a loss, his voice almost uncertain.  
  
Noah hesitated. He was remembering he'd seen a lot of other things in Luke Snyder's expressive eyes. Things he couldn't think about now or they'd undermine what was the right decision to make... the only decision.  
  
"I did," he admitted. "You're gorgeous, Luke. I let that distract me." He let that sink in. "But like I said, it's a busy time."  
  
"I distracted you?" Luke's tone had cooled to match Noah's. "Are you in a habit of asking men who don't distract you to dinner, Noah? I mean, isn't that the whole point?"  
  
Noah breathed out. "Okay, look... The reality is you've got a media profile. And that's not going to work for me."  
  
There was a flat, astonished silence.  
  
"Let me see if I understand this," Luke said slowly. "You no longer want to take me to dinner because you've read something about me in the press?"  
  
"No," he said flatly. "I don't want to take you to dinner, because I don't want to read about _me_ in the press."  
  
He knew Luke had understood his meaning because there was a pregnant pause. "Is this about Damian?" Luke asked, in a stiff voice Noah didn't quite recognize as Luke's. "Because I would think news articles would be something you'd be used to by now."  
  
Noah heard a note of that desperation Luke had displayed on the street with his car; felt the give of his tightly-leashed control; and the threatened spill of emotions and desires to which he refused to surrender. Something about the way Luke kept going, revealing himself so openly, reminded Noah how unable to protect himself Luke had seemed just one day earlier. It made everything so intensely personal... and it was working against Noah's usual detachment.  
  
He focused on pulling his emotions back. He was good at that. Reining it in. Being single-minded. He reminded himself it had been a long two days, and this other man had contributed to some of that length with his theatrics.  
  
"No, Luke. This isn't about your father. This is about who you are. How you behave. There are things about you I can't have in my life right now. I made a mistake." He emphasized those last words; wanting the conversation to end.  
  
His words echoed back at him, the harshness of the message he was giving made him flinch, even though he'd given other men the brush-off. Blunt always worked, and the only casualty of this would probably be a small section of Luke's ego.  
  
"Sure. You're a busy man." This time the heat in Luke's voice was unmistakable. "How inconvenient of me to distract you from what's important. Here I was thinking you were different. But you're just a typical man, aren't you? Like all the rest." Luke's voice caught. "And not a very nice one."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Noah dumped the phone with frustration. For a moment he felt Luke in his arms again, the warmth of him, the deliciousness. He saw the way Luke's tilted eyes grew round when he was uncertain. It was that uncertainty Noah heard threaded through Luke's voice just now, and for a moment he knew he'd hurt more than Luke's ego.  
  
He suddenly considered the alternative, that Luke might have been genuine. That the witty, surprisingly refreshing man he'd talked to in the kitchen was the genuine article. And he... Noah... had just thrown that all away.  
  
He dismissed that thought.  
  
Luke was right. He wasn't a nice man. In his profession, he couldn't afford to be. He couldn't afford to take risks. He needed to forget Luke and get his focus back.  
  
Noah dressed, made the calls necessary to bring together the people who could make things happen for the launch of his new venture... his own production company. That would keep his mind off the sick twist of pain lingering in his gut.


	10. Chapter 10

Had Luke imagined it, or had Noah really just blown him off?  
  
 _Media profile?_  
  
If anybody in their pairing should be worried about a media profile, it should have been Luke. Luke's occasional mention in the papers was miniscule when compared with Noah's. It would be Luke putting his privacy on the line by dating Noah, wouldn't it?  
  
 _It's Damian. Damn him!_  
  
Luke sank into an the armchair in his bedroom.  
  
 _It has to be Damian._  
  
Either that or Noah has found somebody better to take to dinner.  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed. He snatched up his phone; began scrolling through the address book, determined to show Noah Mayer just how unconcerned he was at being left in the lurch. Luke had tons of people he could call... men who would break their necks to take him out to dinner. His thumb hovered over names. But his heart fluttered in his throat.  
  
He couldn't do it.  
  
Because...  
  
Because...  
  
Damian's Siamese cat Jasper, chose that moment to jump into Luke's lap.  
  
"Because I want him," he told the cat, burying his face into the warm fur. "Dammit, Jasper! I was waiting all day to see him and now..."  
  
Feeling ridiculous, Luke snatched up his phone once more, played 'eeny-meeny-miny-mo' with the names and pressed call. Bradley Wiles answered almost immediately.  
  
 _Clearly he doesn't have a problem with being distracted!_  
  
Lucky (or not) Bradley was in town and knew of a new bar opening; invited Luke to go along. And best of all, Bradley wouldn't press Luke for anything more than his company. They'd sorted out the status of their friendship years ago when a brief fling fizzled out.  
  
"Pick you up in an hour," Bradley said.  
  
"Make it half an hour," Luke insisted, pulling up the zipper in his jeans. The last thing he wanted was to sit around on his own.  
  
He ended the call; pulled the blue shirt he'd chosen to wear over his head.  
  
Yes. Luke would go out... gossip, dance and amuse himself. He'd forget the whole thing with Noah ever happened.  
  
He'd hold onto the fact Noah had spoken so flatly, so uncaring, allowing nothing to change his mind. Imagine him labeling Luke a 'mistake.'  
  
Turning around, Luke caught his reflection in the mirror. A surge of sadness welled up from some place deep inside him. Would nobody in LA ever see past the Grimaldi connection to the person he really was?  
  
Luke inhaled sharply, irritated by his thoughts, and with himself.  
  
..  
  
Goucho's Bar was noisy, but it had shadowy corners where a couple of famous faces could anonymously blend into the dark green leather and oak décor.  
  
Noah made his way through a beer. He'd been off the hard stuff for almost four years. He didn't miss it, but every now and then a glass of single malt would hit the spot. This was one of those nights.  
  
He should have been enjoying the company of the three people with him. It was all-male and full of good humor. Michael Colbuck... one of Tinsel Town's rising stars... was telling a story that had veered from off-color to downright pornographic. Noah listened but with only half an ear; his mind constantly wondering off.  
  
He noticed a good looking man at the bar with shoulder length blonde hair; was immediately picturing the sun glinting off the golden curls of Luke Snyder as he leaned back against his convertible, smiling at Noah with all the self-confidence of an attractive man to whom other men flocked.

He picked up his beer and pretended to smile; contemplating how he'd become an expert at giving up what he liked for the sake of the bottom line. Concentrating on his goals, being single-minded, was how Noah had risen to the top of his profession. It was just that at this moment he was having trouble remembering what the particular bottom line had been. He'd swapped an evening with a blonde god, for Colbuck's terminally bad and long-winded stories.  
  
He stood up. 

"Noah man, where are you going?" Blake asked.  
  
Both Michael and Jim Wright... a fellow director interested in Noah's project... stilled in their conversation.  
  
"I have a previous appointment," Noah said.  
  
Blake frowned. "You realize you called this evening together, right?"  
  
Without responding Noah left; shouldering his way out of the bar.  
  
Noah was leaving as Luke entered; towering over the guy he was with... a thick-set, strong-profiled British man Noah recognized from the acting circuit. Wiles was dressed in a long black coat, suitable for the cooler evenings. Luke wore a pair of jeans and T-shirt, which on anybody else would have appeared understated, but somehow Luke shone... stood out in it.  
  
Noah ground to a halt; his gut clenching. Because Wiles had Luke now and Noah didn't.  
  
Luke barely reacted on seeing him. He brushed past Noah without glancing up; his attitude showcasing every reason Noah didn't want to get involved with him.  
  
And every reason he did.  
  
Noah inclined his head and Luke's gaze moved fleetingly against his. Wiles said something to Luke... gave Noah an amused look... ushered Luke forward.  
  
The aggression rushed up from nowhere. Noah brought his hand down on Wiles' shoulder. The other man turned around in surprise; face hardening as he read Noah's mood and stance.  
  
Noah froze just in time.  
  
 _What the hell am I doing?_  
  
Thinking fast Noah said, "Nice to see you around, Bradley. Enjoy your evening."  
  
Noah turned and walked out the door.  
  
Yeah, being single-minded had brought him a long way.  
  
...  
  
Luke was aware he was talking a little too animatedly in the car, as if the flow of words would stem the rising tide of feeling behind it. Since running into Noah, he'd been preoccupied and not much company. Bradley was bringing him home early.  
  
"So... are you seeing him?"  
  
Luke didn't even bother to deny it.  
  
"We only met yesterday," he admitted in a low voice. "We arranged to go out to dinner tonight. He cancelled and I..."  
  
"You phoned me," Bradley drawled. "I'm flattered."  
  
Luke put his hand on Bradley's arm. "I phoned you because you're one of my friends, and I knew I could trust you. I knew you'd be good company without expecting anything. Besides, if I called Maddie she'd want all the details."  
  
"Will you be seeing him again?"  
  
"He's not interested."  
  
"For a man who isn't interested darling, he has the eyes of a jealous husband."  
  
Luke swallowed, but couldn't ignore the flutter of excitement that observation arose within him.  
  
"A word of advice, Luke. Take it from an old friend who cares about you." He gave Luke a wry look. "Noah Mayer is not a man for you to play with. He has been ruthless with men in the past. Some a lot tougher than you."  
  
"Ruthless?"  
  
Luke couldn't help the shiver that ran through him, even though the Mercedes was climate-controlled. He sat back and looked unseeingly out the dark passenger side window. He knew exactly how he felt about men who were ruthless to women (or other men). Hell, he'd had front row seats with Damian. But Luke couldn't put aside all the sweet things Noah did for him that day. He was almost wrapping them to himself like a warm blanket.  
  
In all the years since men started following him with their eyes; making all sorts of empty promises, no man had ever gone to as much trouble for him as Noah had in just a few short hours. Luke could almost forgive Noah for the cancelled date and the reason he had given for it.  
  
Almost.  
  
"He isa player then? Like they say?" Luke couldn't help but ask.  
  
Bradley shrugged. "No more than any other rich and famous man, darling. Their situation doesn't leave them with many options. It's hard to trust anybody when so many out there are after what you have. I do know he's well known for his self-control. He doesn't drink or smoke or get into fights. You say you met him only yesterday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bradley threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know," he struggled to speak through his laughter. "It's even funnier you had to ask that!"  
  
Luke shook his head, noticing how close they now were to his home. He could feel the darkness edging in and a great unwillingness for the evening to end, for all the noise and activity to stop... to be alone... to think.  
  
But when Bradley asked whether he could see Luke inside, Luke immediately shook his head. Bradley wasn't the company he wanted.  
  
Holden's truck was parked outside, but it was late and Luke knew his father would be asleep. He made his way upstairs; the cold, empty weight of the house bearing down on him.  
  
He tried not to think about all the debts and those warning letters and threats and what it would all come to... and somehow what flashed to mind was...  
  
 _What if Noah Mayer followed me home?_  
  
If he did... if he drew up in the courtyard in that smart car of his... if his heavy tread crunched on the gravel... if he stood there under Luke's window in the dark and called his name... like in a movie... what would Luke do?  
  
"I'd piss on his head!" He told the cat, currently spread across the window sill. "That's what I'd do!"  
  
Jasper immediately hopped down to the carpet; trotted underfoot as Luke washed his face and undressed, all the while cursing to himself.  
  
"He thinks I'm a media disaster and only interested in his money," Luke muttered. "Well I'm neither of those things, Jasper." He wandered over to his dresser and opened the top drawer... the one stuffed full of unopened and ignored correspondence from his lawyer, and various legal firms who handled Damian's case.  
  
As he settled himself down and took up a pen, he felt something like relief that he'd finally started making a dent in them... until he actually began reading.  
  
It was only when he was lying awake in the dark hours, resting his chin on top of Jasper's warm little body, that he realized it had taken someone like Noah to come along and force Luke to see his behavior through the eyes of another, and for Luke to find the courage to face his problems.  
  
Luke supposed he should thank Noah for that. He shivered and drew the cover up a little closer to his chin. It was a cold night, and Damian's house was always so full of drafts.  
  
..  
  
The next morning he was walking in his cotton pajamas... barefoot along the terrace... when his convertible drove up to the house.  
  
He put his freshly brewed coffee down; hurried out to speak to the mechanic who delivered it. The car had been given a certificate of good health, he read, noting a few key parts had been replaced and the car had been tuned.  
  
But there was no bill...  
  
"I don't understand," he said uneasily.  
  
"Compliments of Noah Mayer," said the guy with a shrug. "She's a beauty, sir. You really should take better care of her."  
  
Luke's fingers crumpled the report in his hands slightly before he realized what he was doing. He wasn't a charity case! He didn't need to be rescued least of all by hot-shot director Noah Mayer!  
  
As Luke continued to slowly burn laser holes in the report, a flower delivery van pulled up on the gravel drive. Luke looked up to see a boy leap out and came toward him, bearing a large bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Luke Snyder?" the delivery guy asked thrusting the flowers forward. "These are for you." Luke had to take them in both arms. He blushed even as he buried his nose in the rich aroma. He'd never received flowers before.  
  
 _Bradley. How sweet of him... and unnecessary._  
  
He plucked out the card, and suddenly the blooms in his arms took on a whole different meaning.  
  
"Forgive me," the card read. "Noah."


	11. Chapter 11

Luke managed to find a legal parking space on the lot at Noah's production studios. Jumping out of the car, he marveled at how the convertible was performing like a dream, which made staying mad at Noah extremely difficult.  
  
Hell, the entire situation was difficult!  
  
He wasn't sure what he was doing there in the first place, but he figured something would occur to him when they came face-to-face. He had this idea he could pull out his wallet and insist Noah took payment for the car repairs.  
  
But Noah, being so damn Master of The Universe about everything, probably wouldn't take it.  
  
 _What is this? An episode of Love Boat and I'm the damsel in distress?_  
  
He rolled his eyes when he saw Noah's name in big Broadway marquee-sized lettering above the entrance.

 _Who names their company after themselves anyway? Only men with gigantic egos that's who!_  
  
He made his way past the crowd lining up to go in; gave his name at the door; was immediately ushered inside.  
  
He felt a little overdressed. Everyone around him wore jeans and T-shirts, while he'd shown up in an Armani suit, which once belonged to Damian. It had taken him more than 10 outfits before he settled on this one. He swore if ever questioned, he'd never admit the true reason for his indecision.  
  
As Luke made his way through the foyer, he could feel eyes watching him like he was some exotic animal that had made its way inside. He didn't recognize any of the volunteers. This wasn't the usual kind of event for his foundation. He hadn't originally planned to attend. In fact he'd had to call the foundation offices earlier that morning just to arrange entry for himself.  
  
His work as the foundation figurehead had brought him into contact with the members of Los Angels' most elite. The job mainly consisted schmoozing these movers and shakers enough to part with the big bucks at parties and receptions throughout the year. It was how he met Bradley Wiles and cemented his reputation as being irresistible to men.  
  
Every year he attended The Luke Snyder Foundation's annual ball with Bradley; set the tongues waging all over again. But there had never been anything serious with any of the men he fleeced on behalf of the charity. Luke didn't like to mix business and pleasure.  
  
There really was no reason for him to be at this latest event. Yet here he was, making his way through the crowd of underprivileged children and their families; soaking up the carnival-like atmosphere; honing in on the displays of costumes and props from several films Noah had directed.  
  
It wasn't long before the celebrity host himself emerged through one of the large wooden paneled doors, displaying his full height; his movements heavy and purposeful.  
  
There was a flutter of female excitement. Luke watched as women literally pushed their way up to the rope line to get a better look, blocking Luke's view.  
  
The next time he saw Noah it was in one of the large warehouses, where a stunt track and cars had been set up. Luke found him with a group of kids. He wore a black racer's suit with white and red stripes and lettering, and carried a bunch of helmets, which he was handing out. The parents appeared to be as star-struck as their kids.  
Meanwhile, members of Noah's production crew were crawling all over the cars in preparation. A faint smell of gasoline fumes filled the air.  
  
Luke found he was quite close to the barrier and a little space had opened up. He slipped in and looked out across the track.  
  
Noah had his back to him, was hunkering down to fit a helmet over the head of a young girl no more than 10. She had long, dark hair and wore the same nervous expression Luke recognized from his riding students when they were about to mount up for the first time.  
  
Noah said something to the girl, causing her to smile as he settled the helmet over her small head. Even from where he stood with the rest of the crowd, Luke could see the care with which he buckled up the strap under her chin.  
  
Something fluttered strangely in Luke's chest; he found himself unconsciously touching the back of his neck where Noah had stroked when they kissed.  
  
Noah straightened; put his hand lightly behind the child's shoulders, ushering her toward the crew members who prepared to strap her into the car.  
  
Almost casually, Noah glanced over his shoulder and their eyes met.  
  
The noise and jostling died away, and Luke faced the undeniable truth... absolutely nothing could have kept him from attending _this_ foundation event.  
  
Noah's attention was diverted by a young boy, all the while continuing every so often to steal glances at Luke.  
  
Around Luke, cameras were going off as people scrambled to get a photo of the young director... a gorgeous male at the top of his game; spending his time to give underprivileged kids an experience they could cherish. Behind him, the stunt car engines roared in readiness; Noah filling the foreground with his presence... bigger, stronger, more impressive than just about any other director on the world stage.  
  
And Noah's eyes were on Luke.  
  
Luke lifted his chin. He was beginning to understand what Maddie was talking about.  
  
Noah was a legend. Luke had simply been distracted by the man.

...  
  


Noah saw the defiance in Luke's fine-boned chin as it poked the air. Luke wasn't supposed to be there. After the incident with Wiles, Noah assumed he'd figured Luke out. Luke was a beautiful, privileged man used to being pursued by wealthy men. But Blake's rushed assessment of the young Grimaldi had been mistaken. Blake had been looking at the bottom of the survival chain when it came to men living by their wits.  
  
But Luke Snyder was most definitely at the top.  
  
Noah would have expected Luke to have vanished from his life. He would not have expected Luke to wait for him. Yet here he was, poised like a bright beacon behind the safety barrier amidst a crowd of onlookers, like he'd just stepped out of a magazine cover.  
  
Gone were the jeans. Luke wore Armani, wrapped around a pair of incredibly muscular legs and lithe hips. He was dressed for the catwalk, not a movie set. And Luke was gazing at Noah as if he expected him to stroll on over, pull him into his arms; and carry him off like a prize catch.  
  
Noah had to admit... he liked that idea.  
  
Luke was so tall... taller than most men... yet just the right few inches shorter than Noah to make him a perfect match. He possessed an essence that made Noah want to protect and shelter him. But Noah had already been down that road with this man. He'd spent weeks moping up the mess of that night. Even if he had to take cold showers to get over the feelings bubbling up inside of him, he would leave Wiles to take care of Luke.  
  
Noah was busy. He had to run kids around the improvised race track; and then pose for each and every one of those just one more photos. Then it was off up the Pacific Coast Highway to his penthouse condo for some well-deserved rest, before he flew to Mauritius for meetings.  
  
After that, it was full focus on his project.  
  
Noah was about to turn away from the rope line, when Luke raised his hand. It was just a little gesture actually, an uncertain half wave. Noah's body felt tight; the blood in his veins heavy; his muscles tensing one by one in anticipation. He was vaguely conscious of the crowds surging forward as he headed over to where Luke stood. This was an insanely public gesture to make. He tried to convince himself into thinking it was a small event. After all, everyone was here by invitation only. He convinced himself that chatting up a blonde at the event was unlikely to end up making the Internet, even with a cascading shower of camera flashes.  
  
Luke's expression was frozen. He looked like a baby deer caught in headlights, unsure what to expect.  
  
Something twisted once more in Noah's gut.  
  
He hadn't planned what he was going to say to Luke. He looked him right in the eye and Luke gazed unblinkingly back. Noah’s tone was soft, low and deep. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Luke's brown eyes widened fractionally, and he gave a slight nod.  
  
Noah winked at a pair of gawking teen-age girls standing next to Luke; strode off with the sound of the girls' swoons in his ears.  
  
...  
  
Most of the crowd had now dispersed. Only the volunteers were cleaning up; the crew coming and going. Nobody paid Luke any mind as he wandered onto the stunt track, walking alongside the cars; peering in at the elaborate safety belts and gauges.  
  
It was getting late. Another half hour and it would be dark. Luke glanced back toward the studio office building. Maybe Noah had forgotten about him. Or maybe he was caught up somewhere.  
  
Or maybe he never meant to return in the first place...  
  
Luke realized he had put himself out there... made himself vulnerable... something he didn't ordinarily do. Luke didn't chase after men. They chased him. Watching Damian work the female sex like a one-armed bandit, had taught Luke that powerful lesson. To be the object of desire, not the one caught by desire. Therein lay hurt, abandonment and shame.  
  
Luke knew he should leave. Coming to the event was a bad idea... His idea of waving his wallet at Noah and forcing him to accept payment for the work on the car seemed stupid now.  
  
"Fancy a ride?" Noah's deep voice wrapped around him, every bit as delicious as the first time he heard it.  
  
Luke turned around; found Noah... dressed in dark jeans and a black T-shirt... standing a few feet away. Noah appeared so unlike the first time Luke had seen him. All that thick dark hair was rumpled; a faint five o'clock shadow etched his strong jaw. His intense blue eyes gleamed in the fading light, watchful as a hunting animal of prey. He was holding the straps of two helmets in his right hand.  
  
"Careful Noah, what if someone sees us together?"  
  
Noah laughed. "Luke, something like 100 cell-phone cameras went off this afternoon when I approached you. I think caution is a waste of time at this point."  
  
That wasn't the answer Luke wanted. He wanted Noah to say he didn't care and put Luke in his car anyhow.  
  
"Come on," Noah abruptly said. He opened the door on the nearest stunt vehicle.  
  
Luke stepped back. "This one?" He looked doubtfully at the low-slung car.  
  
"It won't bite." Noah's eyes were on Luke, his expression reminding Luke of the wolf in Red Riding Hood.  
  
"Much," Luke added dryly as he reached out a hand for the helmet.  
  
Noah grinned.

 _Yip - just like the wolf._  
  
Noah laid his helmet on the top of the car and moved in to help Luke with his. Memory of the other time Noah had touched him like this made Luke unbearably subconscious.  
  
"I love your hair," he said, leaning in to inhale. Luke felt Noah's lips brush the warm top of his head. "Silky, soft... it smells like... like you..."  
  
Breathless, Luke barely had time to react before the helmet acted like a curtain coming down, obscuring the blush in his cheeks and his questioning eyes.  
  
Noah buckled the strap under Luke's chin, just as he had done that afternoon for the small girl... with attention to detail, deliberateness and most important to Luke, with care.  
  
Luke felt a little stupid with the helmet on, but it made Noah smile.  
  
"Get in," Noah said, holding the door open for Luke.  
  
...  
  
  
Looking over at the blonde sitting in the high performance car beside him, Noah couldn't help but think that possession was nine tenths of the law. Having Luke inside the car, that made the man his... right?  
  
He hadn't planned any of this. But when he'd seen Luke standing there with the cars, just waiting for him, everything male and primal in him fired up... impossible to ignore. And if he was going to do this, despite the part of him screaming for him not to, Noah resolved to do it right.  
  
This wasn't the first time Noah had driven a stunt car. He loved the thrill of the fast ride, the feel of power as the engine rumbled beneath the hood. It also wasn't the first time he'd taken another man for a spin in the hopes of impressing him.  
  
But somehow Luke made it all feel so new... a new kind of buzz.  
  
Everything about Luke was bright and loaded with a kind of electric energy. Everything about him got Noah's blood pumping... his heart racing. No other man had ever affected him in such a way. It felt incredibly right sitting beside him.  
  
He adjusted his own helmet and ran through a sound-check. "How do you feel about speed?" He asked through the mike.  
  
"Exactly how fast do you mean by speed?"  
  
"Fast enough."  
  
Luke made an I'm-in-your-hands gesture.  
  
 _How right he is..._  
  
Noah accelerated off down the track, keeping it simple, hugging the edges. Then he ramped it up. He loved this... those first moments when the car leapt from routine into supersonic, and then there was just the pure rush of it all.  
  
The velocity shoved Luke back against the seat. He was grabbing the leather under his knees.  
  
Noah smiled. Perhaps if he scared the shit out of the man, he could take advantage of the results later.  
  
As the car flew down the track, he could hear Luke's panting breaths through the amplified mike. He could sense Luke's tiny movements, his shakes and shudders. This was what Noah wanted. Luke's response a subjection to Noah's whim.  
  
"Doing okay?" He spoke into the mike above the roar of the mega horsepower engine.  
  
"Shit!" Luke panted.  
  
And Noah knew, without taking his eyes off the track, that despite his fear, Luke was enjoying every twisting hairpin turn of it.  
  
Luke yelped as Noah drove the next corner hard and tore down the strait. He released another nonsensical yell, shoulders thrown back by the speed.  
  
Noah knew exactly how Luke was feeling because he'd felt it too. The first time. Every time after that. This was why he loved cars so much.  
  
Still, it didn't explain why, with Luke, it all felt so new.  
  
As Noah pulled back the speed and gradually rolled the car to a stop, he could hear Luke's breathing, his little murmurs of "Oh...my... Jesus... shit!"  
  
Noah knew he had him. Just as he'd attracted other men. But what didn't make sense was why this time, it felt so very important.  
  
They each climbed out of the car in silence.  
  
Noah quickly removed his helmet, but Luke was still unbuckling his. He shook his head like a puppy to release his blonde hair that had become flattened. The strands fell about his head in a tidy mess as he lifted sparkling eyes to meet Noah's. Luke was exactly everything Noah wanted... messy, confident, excited... sexy as all hell.  
  
Luke's lips parted. He was still breathing hard and laughing. Noah knew how the blood would be surging through Luke's body... adrenaline still pumping.  
  
Noah's was also pumping, but it had nothing to do with the speed or the adrenaline rush. Luke was stepping toward him and he found himself making the same move.  
  
Neither of them spoke.  
  
All Noah could think about was that he wanted Luke so badly he would have thrown him across the hood of the car, if half a dozen crew members hadn't been gawking at them as they were now... paused in their work to watch their boss romance his next conquest. Perhaps also sensing that this time, something was different.  
  
Luke was looking up at Noah as if he shared every one of the taller man's thoughts.  
  
"Wow," he said softly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Noah said just as softly.

  
...

Luke drifted even closer. Suddenly Noah was right there, in Luke's space. The atmosphere between them burned and sizzled like the start of a great fire... impossible to extinguish or control.  
  
"Come on," was all Noah said, and Luke allowed him to take his hand.  
  
They found Noah's Porsche and drove off up the highway. Luke didn't ask where they were going. Noah had barely touched Luke, but his entire body was humming, and the tension in the car was driving him crazy; Luke's mind racing a mile a minute.

 _What is Noah thinking? Where is this going? Where do I want it to go? Why does it all seem to matter so much?_  
  
He watched the capable pull and push of his long fingers round the gears, his strong arm, the cut of his body running under the high sleeve of his T-shirt, the faint rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out.  
  
Noah was driving fast, but he was driving safely... with an intense kind of set concentration that made him even more interesting to Luke.  
  
Again, he was making Luke feel safe.  
  
"Your place or mine?" It was the first time the director had spoken.  
  
It was a question Luke couldn't pretend to know wasn't about sex.  
  
 _I came to the event to find you, to let you know I was available to you..._  
  
This had never happened to Luke. Never. He was always cautious. He didn't meet a man and climb into his car and go home with him every day. . .  
  
Luke's breath hitched when he realized they'd come to a stop at the turn-off... and he still hasn't answered.  
  
"Left or right?" Noah cupped Luke's chin, lowered his mouth to Luke's; kissed him so sweetly Luke wanted to cling to the moment. When he let Luke go, Noah made the decision for him. "My place. It's closer."


	12. Chapter 12

The 25 minute drive to his apartment complex seemed to take forever. Luke's soft, sexy eyes stayed on Noah as he drove; Luke's strange quiet slightly disconcerting.  
  
 _Was he thinking about Bradley?_  
  
Noah had never been the possessive type; but with Luke he felt like he could never share. He'd been up all night thinking about Luke, visualizing him with another man's hand on his waist, another man seeing him home. It was unreasonable. Noah had blown Luke off. He'd been the one to call a halt. Everything Noah knew about Luke meant he was playing with fire.  
  
The traffic in the city center was heavy. The light was leaving the sky and the lamp posts made the streets twinkle. Noah weaved the Porsche in and out of the gaps in the traffic, until they were eventually crawling into the garage beneath the majestic LA Towers, one of the city's premiere apartment complexes.  
  
Luke's chest visibly rose and fell as they descended into the florescent-lit gloom, the darkness making the intimacy between them seem even more tense. Noah remembered the cruel things he'd said to Luke, and yet here Luke was despite it all.  
  
"About my car..." Luke said suddenly, his voice low and husky.  
  
"All taken care of."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he cut Luke off. "It's nothing."  
  
Noah could sense that Luke wanted to say more, but all of a sudden the blonde subsided, looking down at his hands.  
  
"The flowers were really nice of you," he said.  
  
Noah suspected Luke was trying to tell him something, but he didn't want to hear it just then. This wasn't about being Luke's rescuer and fixing all the troubles in Luke's crazy life. He had no desire to see Luke turn the whole thing into something covered with flowers and romantic gestures. Noah had one purpose and one purpose only; to work through the overpowering desire to have this man... anyway he could get him.  
  
 _All. Night. Long._  
  
They'd deal with where they went from there in the morning. For now, Noah wanted to ignore those other feelings he was experiencing along with the desire; bury them like some troublesome problem, so he could focus on the here and now. For a guy who liked to plan things out, he was suddenly enjoying making things up as he went along. It was somehow heightening the sexual energy between them.  
  
"This is where you live?" Luke asked a little breathlessly, as Noah pulled into a reserved parking space.  
  
"Penthouse."  
  
Luke looked around. "It must be nice living downtown like this."  
  
"It was its benefits, yes."  
  
"At least _you_ always have parking and can avoid having your car towed away." Luke's eyes sparked suddenly at his little joke, causing Noah to smile. Suddenly Luke's hand was on his knee. "Noah?"  
  
For a moment, Noah wondered whether Luke was going to climb over and straddle him in the sports car, but he realized that was some crazy fantasy, and Luke was just looking at him for answers.  
  
Noah didn't want to answer those questions. He quickly opened the door and stepped out. "Come on."  
  
Luke hesitated. It made Noah want to reach in and scoop the man out. But Luke only seemed to need a moment to make up his mind. He slung his legs out, never taking his eyes from Noah's, reminding Noah in every movement that he was a class above the rest. Luke stepped out of the vehicle and right into Noah's arms.  
  
Noah felt the solidness of Luke's form, the smoothness of his arms as they wound themselves around his neck, the scent of honey from Luke's hair. Luke brought his lips to Noah's... confident and sure... before his mouth slanted over Noah's.  
  
The director's plans for a night of "just sex" disintegrated. He had intended to thrust his tongue in deep, to make sure Luke got the message that this was about dealing with a problem of lust... sexual attraction... and overturn any idea this was romantic in any way. They were both adults, familiar with this kind of plan. It wasn't to go beyond the horizontal. Noah was going to make Luke understand...  
  
Until... this moment with Luke in his arms, one hand curled against his cheek, Luke's lips soft and responsive beneath his. This kiss was romantic and deep and emotionally fulfilling on some higher level. Noah found he didn't want to take... to demand. Not when he had this.  
  
He heard Luke sigh his name.  
  
Suddenly Noah's hands were tucked under Luke's bottom, shaping the incredible contours and lifting him up onto the hood of the Porsche. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he needed to get them up to the penthouse, but he needed to kiss Luke more.  
  
He pulled Luke in tight; feeling the warm skin of Luke's waist as his hands delved under the expensive cotton of his shirt. Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's neck, his fingers tangling in Noah's hair as he made soft, satisfied little noises in the back of his throat. Noah's groin warned him this was quickly going to get out of control if he didn't get Luke off the car and in the elevator, but it was Luke who broke the kiss. He pulled back... eyes wide... breath coming fast... his whole body quivering under Noah's hands. His brown eyes looked about, making sure they were alone.  
  
Noah's hand found Luke's cheek. "There's just us. You and me."  
  
Luke's eyes softened. He touched Noah's hand with his fingertips. It was a small gesture, but Noah couldn't help entangling his fingers in Luke's, taking that rough palm in his own.  
  
"Inside?" a somewhat anxious Luke asked.  
  
"Inside," Noah agreed.  
  
...  
  
Noah pulled Luke from the hood; took his hand; strode over to the elevator. He swiped a pass key through the slot and the doors closed them inside the confined space.  
  
Luke turned into Noah's arms; pressed his face to the hard solidity of Noah's chest. He felt the ground lift beneath them as they were hurled upward toward the penthouse. He breathed in Noah... heady, musky, spicy; all hot male and soap - the plain kind, nothing fancy.  
  
Noah was all kinds of good things, and even as Luke's mind was running fast-forward, fantasizing the wild and wonderful, he wanted to prolong this moment. Just him, burrowing into the strength and safety of Noah; and Noah tightening his hold.  
  
Luke was vaguely aware of a slight ping... the doors sliding open... his body being maneuvered forward into the modern interior. Smooth hardwood floors, cream walls and carpeting; floor-to-ceiling windows that gave onto a multimillion-pound view of the star-studded vista of Los Angeles.  
  
Luke had been in several fancy LA homes for parties and receptions, but he'd never made love in one. Faintly he thought there was something to be said in that.  
  
"Noah?" He brought his hand hesitantly to Noah's cheek.  
  
Noah caught the hand, fiercely kissing Luke's palm. He pulled Luke across the expansive floor and into a room with two dressers and a huge eastern rug anchored by a vast king-sized bed. Luke examined the chocolate-brown linens and smiled. There was a neatness and uniformity to everything in the apartment.  
  
But the smile faded as the full height of Noah stood before him; shoulders impossibly wide... projecting a sheer masculine dominance and sexuality.  
  
"Let me see you," was all Noah said, in a voice so soft it was velvet over the lobe of Luke's ear.  
  
Luke toed off his shoes, but Noah was already enclosing Luke in his arms, as if he couldn't help himself. His hands landed at the base of Luke's throat, tugging at the buttons that held Luke's shirt closed.  
  
Luke let Noah undress him... pushing Luke's jacket from his shoulders so he could follow with Luke's white shirt. As it fell away, Noah bent forward to press his mouth to the gentle swells of Luke's chest... tugging gently on a nipple with his teeth.  
  
Luke felt the heat between them spike as Noah viewed the flesh displayed for him; splayed his large hands over Luke's skin; closed his eyes as his thumbs dragged across the tiny nipple buds.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he told Luke.  
  
Luke opened his eyes to find Noah's expression intent on his before dropping to gaze over Luke's torso. Luke followed the gaze, drinking in the intensely intimate sight of Noah's hands exploring his body; making the nerve endings under his skin tingle.  
  
"I want to see all of you," he told Luke in a roughened voice.  
  
Obediently Luke unzipped his trousers, and Noah's hands took over once more... sliding the pants over Luke's hips to peel them down; helping Luke to step out of them. Noah was clearly drinking in the vision as Luke stood facing him, naked except for his white briefs.  
  
"God, you are more than beautiful," Noah whispered, almost reverently.  
  
Luke was used to getting praised for his looks. This wasn't the first time some guy had called him beautiful. But somehow from Noah's lips it sounded true, more than just a line. Luke believed him.  
  
He stepped closer against Noah; began to push up his T-shirt, baring an abdomen packed with muscle, a wide, hard chest. The feel of Noah's skin under Luke's hands was smooth and hot; his body like a generator for heat. Luke ran his hands up over Noah's deltoids, as Noah lifted his arms to pull the cotton off. Luke had his first proper full look at what had been filling out those clothes.  
  
Noah had a magnificent body... all height and large frame, which on some level also made him cutely ungainly.  
  
Noah dipped his head; began kissing Luke again, pressing against him until Luke found himself being pushed backward toward the bed. Before they reached it, Noah released Luke slowly, dropping to his knees on the rug; placing his hands on Luke's hips. Luke swayed against him, shivering as Noah placed a hot kiss on his belly, and another lower down... then even lower.  
  
Suddenly Noah was touching Luke there, electric through the cotton of his underwear. Then the briefs were sliding down Luke's legs and there was just Noah's mouth.  
  
 _And God damn!_  
  
Luke slammed his hands down on the back of Noah's head, tangling his fingers through the dark silky hair, clutching as the muscles in his thighs convulsed. He expected Noah to stop, but he didn't. An almost painfully sensitive pitch rose up in Luke, until pleasure began streaking through him. His soft cries came unbidden as the dam burst; the waves of pleasure going on and on. When he was weak and clutching at Noah's shoulders... swaying on his feet... Noah rose up with an expression of satisfied victory. He gathered Luke in his arms with wild eyes, tongue swiping his lower lip; smiling with a face full of sexual promise.  
  
Before Luke could even catch his breath, Noah was lowering him onto the smooth sheets; Luke's skin pricking with anticipation as Noah stood over him. Slowly the man began to unbutton his own jeans with one hand, the other palming a square foil wrapper.  
  
"Such a boy scout," Luke teased.  
  
"Always." His eyes never left Luke's and Luke watched as the denim parted, revealing Noah's taut pelvic cradle, the deep grooves alongside his lean hips.  
  
The director shoved down his jeans and briefs in a single movement, giving Luke a slow smile as he saw the look on his face. Luke watched as Noah rolled on the latex. He knew he ought to be taking the initiative, climbing into Noah's arms. At least he should set the pace of things, but somehow he felt frozen in place.  
  
Noah came over him all big and dominant. Luke shivered. He liked this feeling. Maybe even...  
  
"Are you going to kiss me, Luke?" Noah's voice teased, interrupting Luke's thoughts.  
  
"Yes." Luke put a hand to Noah's chest. But instead of giving Noah a kiss, he reached up; stroked Noah's jaw with his fingers, wanting to stay in that moment.  
  
Noah stilled. The blue of his eyes darkened to almost black as he brought his mouth down to Luke's. It was a hot, passionate stamp of possession, and Luke felt how much he was wanted. Everything Luke had decided about Noah took a complete U-turn. Everything he'd been holding up to protect himself fell away. He wanted Noah from the moment he first saw him, which was a first for him, but he wanted something else too.. only he wasn't yet sure what that was...  
  
As Noah's mouth roamed over Luke's skin, his throat, his shoulders, Luke splayed his fingers in the thick dark hair; reached lower, spreading his hands over Noah's broad back; groaned as Noah gently began preparing Luke's body.  
  
"Noah," he said, perturbed by a sudden feeling of vulnerability he could hear in his own voice. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Noah smiled... a slow, unbelievably beautiful smile. His skin was so warm, his body so solid and affirming. Luke felt as if he could be anything... do anything... if only he had Noah's solidity behind him. He relaxed, allowed himself to float in the feeling, even bathed as it was in the risk it was all a stupid fantasy.  
  
In the morning he would have to face cold reality if it appeared, but for the moment... he had this...  
  
"We're about to make love," Noah unexpectedly said in that deep, rich voice.  
  
"Noah..." Luke said his name as he placed kisses along Noah's jaw, nuzzling him. He wanted him so bad. He reached down and stroked Noah's slick erection; Noah's face... so close to Luke's... grew heavy with sensual pleasure. He looked gorgeous. Luke couldn't take his eyes off of him.  
  
Noah's hand joined Luke's, and together they guided Noah's body until he was moving into Luke in one long, slow thrust.  
  
Luke moaned, trying to accustom himself to the instant feeling of fullness.  
  
"How is it?" Noah's eyes glittered so close to Luke's as he brought their temples together.  
  
"Incredible," Luke whispered, believing in Noah when the man said they were making love.  
  
Filled by him, Luke wrapped his legs around him, taking him deeper. The passionate kissing; Noah's mouth riding against his as he surged inside Luke; the careful way he held Luke even as the pressure built for him... all rose into an intense emotional experience as Luke began a steady climb toward a blissful fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke lay in Noah's arms, his one eye obscured by the unruliness of his bangs, his chest rising and falling as he slept. Faint tear-marks still glistened on his cheeks. Luke had wept. He had pressed his face into the curve of Noah's shoulder and wept; his whole body quaking.  
  
Noah told himself that Luke wept because his emotions were so much closer to the surface than regular people. But what Noah didn't expect to happen were the emotions he felt within himself...  
  
Protective. Passionate. And stirred into action by Luke's tears. He had pulled Luke close as the man cried, soothed him with his body until somehow he was inside Luke again... and this time everything was so much slower. It was as if time had altered to fit the rhythm of their bodies, and he was giving Luke exactly what Luke needed.  
  
Sex was something Noah understood. Physical pleasure had always just been one of those things like water and food and sunlight. He wasn't sure he understood any of this. Any of what had happened between them in bed.  
  
It was nearing dawn. The first fingers of light came creeping through the windows; throwing pale shadows over the covers. Day was approaching, and he didn't want it to come.  
  
How he begged for time to stand still.  
  
Watching Luke sleep, Noah felt almost as if he'd captured some wild, mystical animal. Luke was so delicate in a lot of ways, needing to be handled with some amount of care. That in itself should have been sending warning bells off in his head, he thought with a smile, even as he stroked the soft hairs on the skin of Luke's bent arm.  
  
His smile faded. Only hours ago he'd told himself this was merely the satisfying of an appetite for sex. He'd reasonably assumed his interest in Luke was powered by his sexual attraction to him, as it had been with dozens of other men over the years. But something else... something much stronger... was at play here.  
  
Even now he wanted to mark Luke, so that other men would know Luke was his and wouldn't dare attempt to lay claim to him.  
  
 _What am I doing here?_  
  
He didn't know, apart from the obvious, which at that moment was pressed against Luke's hip and demanding his attention.  
  
It would be too easy to stroke Luke's body awake; bury himself deep inside him again... allow mindless pleasure to provide answers. But they had been doing that all night, and his own stamina in itself had been a surprise. He'd never doubted his sexual prowess, but that night had been... rare.  
  
Just like Luke...  
  
Noah touched the cluster of curls falling over Luke's forehead, hooking the silky weight behind his ear. A sleepy Luke smiled, slowly opening his eyes. He lay there just looking at Noah, and Noah was happy to let Luke look. Luke's smile faded a little as they connected eyes.  
  
Luke reached up to run his index finger down the sweep of Noah's jaw as if... like Noah... he was a little baffled by what had happened. "It's not morning yet, is it?"  
  
"Not yet," Noah's voice was rougher than usual, stripped back and raw. He needed coffee to lubricate it.  
  
But for the moment, he just wanted to look at Luke.  
  
Luke's tilted eyes were sleepy soft, his lips swollen from their kisses. The blonde slowly sat up, dislodging Noah's heavy arm, which Noah lifted out of the way, a little surprised. But Luke was pushing back the covers, uncovering them both, still smiling; eyes twinkling at Noah.  
  
"Good," Luke said.  
  
Then slowly, Luke began to lead a silky trail of fiery little kisses down the center of Noah's chest, over his abdomen and lower, until Noah was gripping the sheet and forgetting everything but _this_.  
  
...  
  
Luke examined himself in the bathroom mirror. He'd done his best with Noah's comb, warm water and a fresh toothbrush he found in the medicine cabinet. Luke hesitated. He looked somewhat different. He had... a glow? Soft pink color in his cheeks, a gleam in his eyes. With a bit of wonder, Luke touched his lips. He looked like a man who'd just had a good time.  
  
Smiling softly to himself, he dropped his gaze. He was wearing a pair of Noah's slacks and a pale green T-shirt. It felt wonderful.  
  
Luke met his own gaze once more, a little less confidently. This was a first for him, to just to go off with a man and spend the night with him outside of a relationship. He knew Noah probably thought, given the chaos going on around Luke, that spending the night with men was hardly a first for Luke. But it was.  
  
Luke was careful in his romantic life to an almost fanatical degree. Men had to jump through endless hoops before they even caught a glimpse of Luke's bed. With a father like Damian Grimaldi, Luke witnessed way too much bed-hopping to risk any of that in his own life.  
  
He steadied his gait. He didn't have to worry. Even if he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, he didn't regret it. The tears, yes. He wished he hadn't cried. He didn't really understand why he did. But he had; and it couldn't be taken back.  
  
He emerged from the bathroom to find Noah on the balcony, talking on his phone. He was taken aback by the sight of Noah in an Italian suit that lay close to the fit of his body. As the wind lightly ruffled his hair, Noah looked every inch the powerful and successful director gone corporate in contrast to Luke, with damp hair and wearing Noah's casual castoffs.  
  
Sighing, Luke joined Noah. His desire to slide his arms under that expensive crease-free jacket, to encircle Noah's hard torso and enjoy the closeness of the moment, was held in check. After all, Luke was old enough... wise enough in the ways of the world... to realize they hadn't really done any talking of consequence. Luke didn't actually have a clue where he stood with Noah.  
  
Luke had gone into the night telling himself he had his eyes wide open. Except this morning, that confidence was curled with a lot of fuzzy emotions Luke struggled to sort out. So he settled for pressing his lips to Noah's freshly-shaven jaw. Noah smiled, yet didn't miss a beat in his phone conversation.  
  
When he finally did hang up it was to say, "Ready? I'll run you home."  
  
Luke felt a cold trickle of disappointment run through his veins. It was perfectly reasonable that Noah would be keen to get a move on this morning. It was after eight o'clock. He probably had a busy working day ahead... hence the phone call. Luke himself had to be at the riding center at 10.  
  
They were both adults after all. There were lives to get on with...  
  
"Yes," he replied, injecting a breeziness into his voice he wasn't actually feeling. Still, it wasn't difficult to do... he did it all the time in social situations. "Can I drive?"  
  
Noah pocketed his cell, gave him a wink. "No."  
  
It wasn't until they were pulling out of the garage that Luke fully appreciated he had made a mistake. On their trip over from Noah's production office the night before, Luke had been the center of Noah's attention. If a multi-car pileup had occurred ahead of them, Noah would simply have hung a left and driven on, intent only on their mutual destination.  
  
This morning, Noah appeared to be exactly what he was... a busy man with a schedule and not a lot of downtime... preoccupied, a little tense, blocking Luke out. Luke was very clearly being driven home. This was it.  
  
 _Stop being so stupid!_  
  
Neither of them had made any promises, and Luke wasn't really in any condition to be opening up his life to anybody at that moment.  
  
They were driving up the entrance ramp to the Pacific Coast Highway, when Noah casually said, "I've got meetings today and tomorrow. In fact I'll be held up for the next few days." He glanced over at Luke. "How about I call you next week? We can... we can spend some time together... then."  
  
Light exploded behind Luke's eyes. It was one thing to tell himself this was the way of the world, it was quite another to hear Noah speaking so lightly about the intimacy they had shared...  
  
 _Spend some time together? What the fuck?_  
  
For a moment he was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say?  
  
 _I thought I could handle one night, but I was wrong. Last night overwhelmed me. I'm feeling emotions I know have no place between us and now you're telling me you'll call me... It's not enough._  
  
His mouth suddenly felt dry, his throat tight.  
  
"I know it's not ideal," Noah was saying. "After last night and all, but..."  
  
 _Not ideal?_  
  
Nothing about the situation was ideal as far as Luke was concerned.  
  
Noah looked over at him. "I've got a lot going on, Luke. I didn't expect this." He gestured with his finger between the two of them.  
  
Noah sounded annoyed, but also faintly amused. Memories of Noah kissing him so slowly and thoroughly, as if the pleasure of it was all he'd wanted in that moment, assailed Luke mercilessly. He found himself running the tip of his tongue along the rim of his bottom lip.  
  
Noah restlessly shifted beside him.  
  
Luke wanted to kick himself.

 _Why did you think you could do this and not get hurt?_  
  
"Or you could call me." His voice was almost gruff as Luke glanced over.  
  
No, he couldn't call Noah! How could Noah possibly think he'd call him?  
  
"Will I?" Luke dryly asked.  
  
Noah looked at him sharply. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing." His voice squeaked like the rusty gate to the north pasture back on Snyder Farm. "What could possibly be the problem?"  
  
Noah had the audacity to glance at the expensive rock of a wristwatch on his left forearm. "Okay," he said slowly, like a man navigating a rocky edge, parts of which kept breaking away. "I'll call you."  
  
"You do that." Luke stared expressionless out of the window, a thousand angry words jostling for some sort of order on his tongue.  
  
"OK... What am I missing here?" Noah asked.  
  
 _Asshole! What do you think?_  
  
Luke had heard these sentiments before... from the mouths of the women Damian disappointed and flung out like trash.  
  
Luke had always avoided one night stands for this very reason! But he was determined not to make a fool of himself by behaving like those women did... displaying messy emotions now.  
  
No, he was Luke Snyder!  
  
He lifted his chin. It had happened. Best to move on. He wasn't going to create a scene. From the tense silence emanating from Noah, he was clearly expecting one.  
  
Noah barely had the Porsche at a standstill outside Luke's house, when Luke was fumbling for the door. He swore, knowing that if he didn't get out of there fast he was going to embarrass himself. The door gave and he shot out.  
  
"Luke," Noah's voice was prepared... the voice Luke imagined Noah used on set with his actors and crew, not a tone you used with a guy you'd held in your arms and made love to mere hours ago.  
  
Made love? It had been sex. What else could it be? They didn't know each another. Luke was a fool for expecting anything else...  
  
Luke paused, his hand still on the door.  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you?" Noah actually sounded concerned.  
  
Luke shook his head in disbelief. "What's the point?"  
  
He slammed the car door; then wished he hadn't as he strode as fast as he could to the house. Anger blurred his vision, so he tried the key a few times before he noticed the giant padlock secured to the front door.  
  
 _What the fuck?_  
  
He gave it a tug. He seized hold of it with both hands and rattled it. He banged his palms against the door; then let them slide down as he lowered his head.  
  
It had finally happened.  
  
Almost as an afterthought, he noticed the large envelope wedged beneath the door. He knelt down; picked it up; and tore it open. He slowly read the enclosed documents, the words like sticky toffee in his head.  
  
 _Is this even legal?_  
  
The fact he didn't know was all the more damning. He should have known. He should have researched these possibilities. He should have been aware.  
  
Instead he'd spent the past months doing nothing! Running around, blocking out reality, not making himself available to the people who could have helped him... his solicitor, his accountant, his grandmother, his friends. And where had he been yesterday when all this was happening?  
  
Pursuing a man.  
  
 _Sleeping with a man who couldn't give a damn about you!_  
  
Luke found himself trembling. No, he could deal with this on his own. He just needed to think logically.  
  
 _Dad._  
  
Fumbling in his pocket he dug out his cell. The cell he'd been ignoring for days. Sure enough there were several missed calls from Maddie and a message from Holden... he'd rescued the cat.  
  
Dialing he got Holden's voice mail.  
  
He dropped his hand; sank down onto the porch floor; back pressed up against the door now bolted to him. The worst had finally happened, and it was his own fault for delaying cleaning up his father's mess of things, preferring instead to take the procrastination route.  
  
This was seriously rock-bottom.  
  
That's when he heard the crunch of gravel; the tread of footsteps. He slowly looked up.  
  
 _Noah._  
  
 _Could I just once have a personal disaster and not have this man witness it?_  
  
Yet something instinctive leapt in his body the moment he saw the concerned brunette looking down at him.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
Luke clambered ungracefully to his feet, brushing off the garden dirt.  
  
"What's going on here?" Noah gestured toward the door.  
  
"Nothing." Luke walked toward Noah, trying to divert his attention away from the door.  
  
Those blue eyes narrowed on him. "Clearly. Look, I'm not one for playing games."  
  
"Fine," Luke said, his voice high and airless. "No more games. We had our fun. Now, I need you to go."  
  
Noah was frowning at him, and for a moment something about his anger penetrated the fog that seemed to have dropped around Luke. Noah was pounding out big, frustrated male and apparently Luke was the cause.  
  
Gesturing at the drive, Luke repeated, "Please leave."  
  
"No. Why are you shaking?" Noah put his hand on Luke's upper arm, his fingers closing firmly, as if he knew Luke would try to pull away.  
  
"I'm not. I..." But it was too late. He was shivering so hard he thought he'd fall down. Without saying a word, Noah pulled him into his arms; enveloped Luke in all that strength and the lovely, familiar scent of him.  
  
 _This is why... This is why I'm a little crazy for you..._  
  
"What in the hell?" At that point, Luke knew Noah had spotted the padlock. The man went still against him. His voice was very low and resonant when he spoke. "What's going on, Luke?"  
  
When Luke refused to answer, Noah released him; strode over to the doors, giving them a rattle. That's when he spotted the raised lettering on the padlock - Property of The Los Angels County Sheriff's Department.  
  
"I've been locked out," Luke said redundantly. "The bank has foreclosed on the mortgage. I believe it happens if you don't make the monthly payments."  
  
Noah was silent. His hands rested on his lean hips as he regarded Luke. Luke made himself meet Noah's eyes. He wasn't going to be ashamed. He wasn't!  
  
"A mortgage? I thought you inherited this house from your father?"  
  
"I've had some debts," Luke said, defensively lifting his chin. "I had to raise the money somehow."  
  
He saw the moment Noah noticed the envelope resting on the window sill. Before Luke could stop him, Noah opened it. Luke's stomach plummeted. Noah didn't say a word, just started scanning the documents. Luke turned away, facing out to the sea view he had come to know so well.  
  
"You haven't paid the mortgage for more than six months," Noah said flatly.  
  
"No."  
  
There was a long pause. "Do you have somewhere to go?"  
  
Luke pulled himself together. "Ah, yes... of course."  
  
He turned around and his insides trembled.  
  
Why did Noah make him feel like this? He hadn't wanted to get involved with anyone. Once you let another person in, you were vulnerable; and he couldn't afford to let his defenses down. He looked into Noah's eyes and saw his frustration and disbelief. Luke knew it was better to let Noah go. His chest began to hurt.  
  
Noah strode suddenly toward Luke. "Get in the car."  
  
"Sorry? Why? What for?"  
  
Noah gave him an exasperated sigh and kept walking. Luke hesitated, but only for a moment because he didn't know what else to do. He followed Noah over to the car.  
  
"You don't have to do this," he said stiffly.  
  
"Get in," Noah answered.  
  
Luke slid into the passenger seat, shakily sliding the seat belt into the lock. Noah still had hold of the envelope. He was standing at the front of the car, making a call on his cell.  
  
He looked tense. Luke couldn't blame him. This wasn't his problem.  
  
Minutes later, Noah jumped in beside Luke.  
  
"If you can drop me in town..." Luke began.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I could." Noah gave Luke a hard look, gunning the engine. "Tell me Luke, does all this drama ever get old for you?"  
  
This was not the time to lose his composure, but the line between keeping it together and completely unraveling frayed at that.  
  
"I don't know Noah," he flashed back, wanting to punch the man. "How about _you_? Do one-night stands ever get old for you?"  
  
Luke knew it was unfair. He'd gone into the night with Noah eyes open. Except now he was hurting and his pride was currently being stomped all over.  
  
Noah jammed on the brakes; shifted around to face his passenger. For a moment, Luke wasn't sure whether Noah would start another lecture or slap him. He pressed his back against the seat.  
  
"Right..." Noah said slowly.  
  
"Right, what?"  
  
Luke wanted to ask Noah what he thought he was doing, when the director suddenly threw the Porsche into first, and he was flung back in his seat as Noah tore down the drive, sending stones and dust flying. At the highway, he swung right.  
  
"This isn't the way into town." Luke pointed out.  
  
"No, this is the way to LAX." Noah replied.  
  
"Why are we going to the airport?"  
  
"Luke, those meetings I told you about aren't going to happen without me. I've got a flight to make, and as of..." he glanced down at his Rolex, "... half an hour ago, the plane is fuelled and waiting on the tarmac."  
  
For a moment Luke actually thought Noah was saying he was going to dump Luke at the airport... until his brain caught up with his emotions. "You're taking me with you?"  
  
"Got it in one."  
  
"But I can't just leave. I've got to do something about this." He shook the envelope.  
  
"It's pretty clear you haven't been doing anything about it for a long time," Noah observed while punching in a couple of buttons on the console. Music with a heavy base line filled the cabin. "A few more days isn't going to change a damn thing."  
  
Luke wanted to strike back at him... not just because Noah was imposing his wishes on Luke, but because he was right. Luke hadn't been looking after himself. Burying his head in the sand wasn't going to work anymore.  
  
It was the same way he'd behaved the night before... falling into Noah's bed without considering the consequences.  
  
There was no way Luke was going anywhere with Noah... he wasn't some plaything Noah could just carry around with him, picking Luke up and putting him down...  
  
His thoughts came staggering to a halt. Noah's other office was in Chicago. Maddie was in Chicago. Luke could find shelter with his best friend... a person who always made him feel better.  
  
"Okay," he said stiffly. "I agree to fly to Chicago with you."  
  
Noah shot Luke an amused look. "Chicago? Who said anything about Chicago?"  
  
Luke was a little taken aback. "Where are you taking me? You said meetings. You have offices in Chicago. I assumed..."  
  
"Mauritius," he said flatly, his expression firming. "Sun, white sand, turquoise-sea. Bliss."  
  
"But I don't have any luggage, my passport, clothes." Even as Luke protested he was rummaging around in his back pocket. By some stroke of luck... or fate... he did have his passport. He'd needed it the day before for a meeting with his lawyer. "I do have my passport."  
  
Noah gave Luke a look he recognized from their night together. "You don't need luggage. You don't need clothes. You won't be getting out of bed."  
  
Luke narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"  
  
Noah smiled wryly, his eyes back on the road. "And just in case that isn't clear enough for you, Luke," he drawled, "last night wasn't a one-night  
stand."


	14. Chapter 14

As the seaplane coasted in over turquoise water, Luke was immediately blown away by the sheer natural beauty of Mauritius Island below them. Mountains rose up against a pale sky, and the forest beneath appeared thick and mystical.  
  
He turned to Noah. "What are they growing down there?"  
  
"Sugar cane. It's a major part of the economy... apart from tourism."  
  
"I take it you haven't come to harvest cane?"  
  
Noah hadn't told him much of anything over the course of their long flight. He'd buried himself in work, while Luke watched movies from the extensive inflight film library, all the while trying to avoid thinking about the mess he'd left behind in Los Angeles.  
  
Right now, Luke noticed Noah's expression cooling both in regard to him and the sea view. However the director's arm stretched around the back of Luke's chair, reassured Luke that he was still a welcomed addition to Noah's trip.  
  
But Noah wasn't a man who shared private or work details of his life with anyone. Apparently being in his bed for one night didn't give Luke the right to ask any questions.  
  
"My meetings have nothing to do with us," Noah commented, as if that was all that needed to be said.  
  
The resentment Luke had been trying to suppress... since Noah high-handedly made a pretty major decision for him... reared up. What made it even worse, was that Luke knew he'd brought this all on himself by hiding from his problems for months.  
  
Except it wasn't only about that. It was to do with the intimacy... having this knowledge of Noah now; and realizing that for Noah it wasn't the same thing.  
  
Suddenly angry with himself for being so ridiculously needy, he jerked around. "Damn you, Noah Mayer! I don't need to be rescued. . . by you or anyone!"  
  
Noah had removed his jacket somewhere over the African Coast; he had looked more relaxed over the last hour, with his shirt sleeves rolled up. Gone was the corporate type preoccupied with making phone calls and pouring over a pile of documents.  
  
Now he sat forward, tension in every line of his body. "Is that what you think this is?"  
  
"What else is it?" Annoyingly, Luke's body began quivering. He usually never lost his confidence when confronting people. But with Noah...  
  
"How about me ensuring this isn't a one-night stand, which I assumed was upsetting you. Something I might add, I never meant to do in the first place."  
  
"Good luck with that," Luke stuck his nose in the air, "because once we land, I have no intention of sharing your bed."  
  
Luke knew he was being ridiculous, acting like a spoiled child. But everything about the situation made him feel diminished somehow. It was like Noah was holding all the cards in a game Luke could never hope to win.  
  
Noah regarded Luke as if he was speaking another language. "I'm beginning to think this isn't about me, Luke. It's all about you. I'm also starting to realize that the men you've been with before now have treated you badly, and now you automatically expect the same of me..."  
  
Feeling cornered, Luke froze.  
  
"That's none of your business," he said shortly. "I haven't asked you about your past exploits, of which I hear there have been many."  
  
"Maybe," an unruffled Noah responded.  
  
Luke snorted. He didn't want to think about Noah's dating record.  
  
Luke's tally was pretty tame, although Noah didn't have to know that. His handful of boyfriends consisted of a visual artist, a poet, a writer and a classical musician... the last ending in an expensive disaster over a year ago. Luke's roll in past relationships had always been centered around material support and emotional strength. He was in effect, what he had always been in his relationship with Damian... the grown-up.  
  
In the end, every last one of his relationships had floundered on the rocks, because deep down what Luke craved was a man who could match him in strength of purpose... But oddly, this kind of man... a man like Noah... also was a type Luke had always avoided like the plague.  
  
In Luke's case, he could always call the shots... hold the purse strings. He could keep himself safe from heartache by being independent and strong. Which was making all this with Noah so very scary. This man beside him, looking at him as if Luke were a puzzle he was determined to solve, was everything Luke's instinct told him to run from. Dominant, wealthy, definitely calling the shots, and right now, Noah held the purse strings too.  
  
None of that would really matter, except Noah filled Luke's thoughts; took over his body, and made him feel in a way he had never experienced.  
  
Luke was vulnerable when it came to Noah. He had been from the moment he set eyes on the director. Why else had he slid into Noah's car and abandoned his usual inhibitions in Noah's bed? For the first time, Luke was allowing his heart to feel optimistic about a connection with another person.  
  
Not that Noah would understand all that. Luke doubted Noah had ever been vulnerable about anything.  
  
"I have some rules," Luke said, smoothing a hand through his hair. "I expect you to follow them"  
  
"This ought to be good," Noah smirked.  
  
"Don't patronize me, Noah. I want separate rooms."  
  
Noah regarded Luke as if he'd suddenly grown two heads.  
  
Luke cleared his throat. "I feel..." he paused to better organize his thoughts. "I don't feel like your equal when I'm around you."  
  
Luke didn't want to be one of Noah's shiny new toys... like that Dodge he'd wanted to score at the auction. "I'm not some toy for your amusement, Noah!"  
  
Noah frowned. "A toy? In what way have I ever treated you like that?"  
  
"You don't need luggage. You don't need clothes. You won't be getting out of bed," Luke imitated sourly.  
  
Noah's expression of pure male bafflement would have made Luke laugh any other time. Right now Luke just wanted to hit him.  
  
"It was a joke, Luke. I swear!"  
  
Luke looked way, staring blindly through the plane's porthole at the same view that only minutes ago had held him spellbound.  
  
"Well... just don't do that anymore," he muttered.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Luke jerked his head around. "I don't like being treated like some kind of arm candy. Like I'm a thing for you to play with and control. A trophy on a shelf? Remember that?"  
  
Noah remained silent. He was examining Luke's face as though trying to decipher some difficult equation. "Have you finished?" he finally asked.  
  
"No," Luke lectured on. "Not in a million years did I expect to be here in Mauritius with you today."  
  
"Luke, I told you... I was flying out to Mauritius already. So I don't see how you could have known. I mean... I know you didn't plan this or anything..."  
  
"No, I'm not that sort of person."  
  
"What sort of person?"  
  
"One who freeloads."  
  
Noah threw back his head and laughed, the sound rich and warm.  
  
"I'm glad you find this all so funny," Luke said stiffly. "I on the other hand find nothing about this situation funny."  
  
Fed up, Luke folded his arms and averted his face. Still in Noah's old clothes, he felt creased and wilted and at a total disadvantage, while Noah found it funny and had everything under control... as usual!  
  
"Luke," he spoke patiently, the amusement still in his voice. "I'm sorry for not telling you I was going away."  
  
"Apology accepted," Luke said stiffly, wondering if they could start everything all over again, with him being sexy and playing hard to get... even after he'd spent the night with Noah; and stepped on that very seaplane without much protest. He didn't want Noah to see this side of him... frustrated and sulky because things weren't going his way.  
  
"For the record Luke, I know you're not a freeloader."  
  
Luke made a dismissive gesture with one hand, keeping his eyes averted.  
  
"I mean..." Noah kept pressing his case. "I admit that I did consider it at first. I have to in my position. But when I found out your grandmother was Lucinda Welsh, of Worldwide Enterprises, I realized that you could have been bailed out financially at any time."  
  
Luke looked over at Noah. "You had me investigated?"  
  
Noah had the grace to look sheepish in response. "I am sorry about that. But I have to do it with every new acquaintance. I have to be careful, Luke. Don't you see? Everything I am... everything I've built and fought for over the years... depends on me being guarded. Can you understand that?"  
  
Luke shrugged it off. "I guess."  
  
"I just have to ask," Noah began before pausing, as though he were nervous to pursue the thought. "Does the way you're being now have anything to do with your father?"  
  
Luke raised grim eyes to Noah. "I don't talk about him. Ever!  
  
Noah continued to regard Luke for a moment before inclining his head. "I understand if that's what you want."  
  
It wasn't. Luke wanted to cry and bang his fists and complain about Damian and the mess he'd left Luke drowning in. But none of that was Noah's business or concern and Luke wasn't laying more of his troubles at Noah's feet. He'd dealt with everything on his own so far. He could carry on doing so.  
  
Except he wasn't dealing with it. Instead, he was winging his way over the coast of Africa with a man who both delighted and terrified him in equal measure. All because somehow, Noah could see through the façade to the man underneath, the mess that was Luke Snyder.  
  
Those defensive measures against the impossible weight of debt... and the expectations he had laid upon himself to keep his family legacy intact... were stretched nearly to the breaking point. The stress of it all was causing Luke to lash out. He also knew one of the reasons those defense mechanisms were no longer working, had something to do with the man sitting beside him. Noah had opened up vulnerabilities in Luke he was having trouble confronting.  
  
In that moment, Luke understood why he'd cried in Noah's arms.  
  
Luke had read the puzzlement and frustration in Noah several times, as Noah had witnessed some of Luke's biggest problems, and it was getting harder to hide them from Noah. Luke suspected it was one of the big reasons he'd not had a relationship since Damian's arrest... why he'd put distance between himself and his friends. He didn’t want people to see him falling losing control.  
  
He should have been putting distance between himself and Noah... especially when Noah was being so mysterious about exactly what they were doing there. The problem was, he couldn't separate his mind from his body. His emotions were involved, as his night with Noah proved. If he slept with Noah again, he was going to open up more of himself and there would be consequences.  
  
"So these mysterious meetings," Luke attempted to change the subject, "are they going to take up all of your time?".  
  
"Not entirely." Noah smiled at Luke, as if he understood Luke was finding it all difficult. "I can however promise you won't be bored, Luke."  
  
"No?" Luke snipped, knowing exactly what Noah was implying. "I'm sure the island offers many attractions to tourists."  
  
Unexpectedly, Noah tugged gently on the rogue curl Luke could never keep out of his eye, sliding it carefully behind his ear. "Still fighting ha, Luke?"  
  
Luke looked away, out of the window at the land coming ever closer.  
  
 _No, I'm not fighting you Noah... and that's the problem._


	15. Chapter 15

"God, this place is so beautiful," Luke confided, as Noah drove a Jeep down the main island road.  
  
When Noah left their driver at the airport, Luke teased him about Freud having a few theories about his need to call the shots.  
  
"Yeah, and I've got a few theories about Freud," Noah responded, dropping into the Jeep.  
  
It was impossible not to take in the scenery through Luke's eyes, as he chattered and pointed out landmarks that in the past Noah had taken for granted. Tall palms swayed along the roadside, and tropical flowers flashed out of the undergrowth as they sped past.  
  
"You've brought me to paradise."  
  
Noah smiled to himself, finally comfortable with where this relationship was going.  
  
Luke had shied a little on the seaplane, putting on a bit of a performance. But Noah wouldn't have expected any less from the explosive personality inhabiting Luke. He realized he enjoyed that about Luke... the unpredictability. His own life was usually so ordered. He didn't mind accommodating Luke's eccentricities.  
  
Outside in the late-day sunshine, with the fresh air whipping his blonde hair into a frenzy, Luke seemed to have shrugged off his insecurities and was now embracing the experience.  
  
Noah was determined to make Luke happy. It pained him to see evidence of such a heavy weight in Luke's eyes, as if the load he was carrying had been with him far too long. Noah suspected it was to do with that jailbird of a father. If it was up to him, Noah would tell Luke to cut all ties with Damian Grimaldi just as Noah had done with his own father years ago. But he didn't feel he'd known Luke long enough, and Luke would more than likely reject the suggestion.  
  
He'd known ever since their night together that Luke wasn't quite the hard-headed little mover and shaker those reports painted the blonde out to be.  
  
As they circled the island resort hotel, Noah watched some of the animation leave Luke. It wasn't Noah's favorite place either. A world-famous destination sure enough, but as they reached this part of the island, they might as well not have left Los Angeles. The resort dripped with the same glamour and elitism, with groups of women in couture beach wear and jewelry, and men driving low-slung-ego-extension cars.  
  
"If you prefer we can stay here," Noah commented as they cruised past the ostentatious entrance. "But I've got a place on the beach. It's a lot more private."  
  
Luke gave Noah a small smile. "I'd prefer that."  
  
Unable to contain how good he felt, Noah increased the Jeep's speed. They shot down the beach road, heading up and over the rise. He heard Luke catch his breath as they plunged into a tropical rain forest.  
  
"Wow!" he gasped. As if to verify his word, a brightly plumed bird swooped through the green canopy of tree branches above them.  
  
Noah's bungalow was located in a colony - one of several private homes along this exclusive stretch of east coast beachfront. He designed it himself with a local architect, the focus being on bringing the tropical forest right up to the doorstep and the ocean into the west-facing rooms.  
  
Luke was quiet as he looked around, before turning his companion. "This is a great place, Noah."  
  
"Not too modern?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "It's perfect."  
  
"Just... your father's house is pretty old-school. Guess I thought that was your style too?"  
  
Some of the animation slipped away from Luke's face. "My father wanted me to have that house."  
  
"You could sell it, you know? If it's causing you so much stress?"  
  
Luke turned away. Noah followed him through the dining area and out to the rear of the house, where windows gave way to the ocean.  
  
He closed an arm around Luke's waist startling the blonde, as if he'd already become unused to Noah's touch. It made Noah feel even more possessive. He found himself surrounding Luke, wanting to put himself front and center in Luke's life. He put it down to never accepting second place.  
  
Luke removed Noah's hands and walked away.  
  
"Why don't you sell it?" Noah abruptly asked.  
  
Luke shrugged his shoulders.  
  
The gesture frustrated Noah. He thought about the fact that in a couple of hours he'd be sitting down to dinner with film industry counterparts, who also happened to be old friends of his. His somewhat brutal earlier thoughts had been that Luke could entertain himself, and Noah would get away as soon as he could. But the men would be bringing their wives. Luke's remark - _I'm not a toy for you to play with_ \- nudged Noah.

The problem was if he took Luke, the blonde would be privy to his plans for the studio before the news broke to the press. He tried to picture Luke as a media leak, but all he could see was Luke's sleepy, sexy eyes when he'd climbed on top of Noah in the early hours of their morning together; taken Noah almost shyly into his warm body. Those little cries of completion as Luke reached his peak made Noah feel like a god. He recalled how amazing it felt afterwards, when Luke fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Noah groaned in frustration; ran a hand through his hair. "We're meeting some friends of mine for dinner at eight," he said gruffly. "I've arranged to have some clothes sent over from the resort for you. I guess you'll find them in the wardrobe."  
  
Luke turned and smiled at him. "Thank you, that was nice of you."  
  
Noah almost laughed. _This_ Luke didn't put up a fight about?  
  
Except Luke had been fighting Noah ever since he'd climbed out of his bed back at the penthouse. Noah didn't understand him. He didn't understand himself, when he was around Luke. When he put Luke into that stunt car, he'd only been thinking about one night, but ever since that morning, all he could think about was how soon they could be together again.  
  
He came up behind Luke at the glass doors leading onto the deck.  
  
The flight had been long. Even now he could see the faint shadows under Luke's eyes. He considered leaving Luke to rest; giving him some space. But it wasn't just about giving Luke space, Noah acknowledged. He cared about Luke's feelings. He wanted to make things easy on him.  
  
"Noah, the ocean is right on the doorstep!"  
  
"It just seems that way," Noah assured him. "It's the perspective. There's actually a good 20 feet between the foundations and the surf, and this stretch of water is effectively a lagoon. It doesn't rise and fall much."  
  
"It's beautiful," Luke said, looking up at him with an open face; and Noah smiled a little, because Luke clearly cared nothing for the logistics and everything for the magic of it.  
  
And wasn't that how Luke seemed to live his life? All the emotion and none of the practicality.  
  
Noah couldn't resist stroking Luke's hair. Everything about the man was touchable- and yes, Noah wanted to know Luke better.  
  
"Yeah, it is beautiful," he responded in a somewhat husky voice, as he framed Luke's face with one hand. At last Luke opened up enough to allow Noah to kiss him. "Second only to you."  
  
He tasted Luke... the softness of his lips, the sweetness of his breath, and the magic happened all over again.  
  
He was taking Luke to dinner; and that was that!  
  
...  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
Noah held a neutral expression as Luke emerged from the master bedroom, a tiny scrap of red leather thong dangling from his finger. Noah rang the housekeeper during the flight over from LA; told her to get some clothes on approval from several resort boutiques, giving a vague approximation of size and stressing sexy. The helpful women at the boutiques had clearly interpreted this as less is more. Noah wasn't complaining... in the least.  
  
Luke stood in the doorway looking unimpressed, although Noah did detect a tiny quiver about Luke's mouth that told him Luke was trying to stifle a laugh. He looked sensational in smart jeans and a cool blue cotton button-down... open at the neck. It was the neckline that held Noah's attention. Noah's mouth went suddenly dry.  
  
He cleared his throat. "You don't have to wear it," he assured Luke. "You're your own person, Luke. I'd never try to dictate your wardrobe. Just be yourself."  
  
Luke's lips parted slightly. "I _am_ being myself."  
  
Noah plucked the leather piece from Luke's hand. "Then there's no problem. Even if you would look great in this."  
  
"Well, that's good then," Luke smirked, "since tonight I've decided to go commando."  
  
Noah's mind went blank.  
  
"You look very smart," Luke said with a lift of his brows.  
  
Struggling to get himself under control, Noah rasped. "It's the tailoring."  
  
A little smile sat at the corner of Luke's mouth, as if he was very well aware of what was happening within the darkness of Noah's trousers. "Shall we go?"  
  
...  
  
The restaurant was open-air, with tables set up on the sand illuminated by several lit torches. The rhythm of local Sega music wafted through as a backdrop; blending with the sound of the waves.  
  
Luke sipped his iced water, too nervous to risk a glass of champagne. On the charity circuit he was always working a room; getting people to like him; and responding long enough to open their check books. Tonight though held a different battle plan. He wasn't sure of the rules at all on this playing field.  
  
Their large table was filled with several couples: various personalities from the movie-making world, along with one retired director, Mel Brooks, so famous even Luke instantly recognized him.  
  
This was Noah's world, cut throat and glamorous. Luke wasn't quite sure how to take the scene, but amidst the thumping testosterone-fuelled talk about commercial deals and television rights, he became quickly aware Noah was talking about starting something big.  
  
His assessment was confirmed when one of the wives leaned over and whispered, "We need to form our own studio... at least then we might be a viable part of this conversation."  
  
 _A studio?_  
  
One-by-one the pieces fell into place.  
  
 _Noah's going to start producing movies out of his own studio._  
  
So this was why Noah was so news shy. This was why he'd cancelled their date. Yet here Luke sat... at this table... privy to the big secret plans.  
  
He couldn't understand why, but Luke felt a frisson of unease.  
  
Seeking reassurance, he flashed his gaze up to Noah beside him. The director's body language was relaxed... shoulders loose, open. He was  
fully himself among his friends, in his element. This was nothing like Luke had built up in his mind. Noah wasn't treating him like some rich man's arm candy. That image had proved to be the product of Luke's own insecurities. It was clear in this company, that when Noah went private it was because he needed to be. Everything he publicly said was weighed and measured. But with his friends, Noah transformed into this relaxed, good-humored man. His thick black lashes were screening the full impact of his eyes. Even though Noah was listening to his friend, Luke knew Noah's attention was on him. It had been all along.  
  
As if sensing the shift in his thoughts, Noah lifted his lashes, and there were his intense blue eyes. Luke found his pulse fluttering wildly out of control. Noah was looking at him as if Luke were naked under him in bed.  
  
The hum of conversation died away, replaced by an incredible stillness. It seemed to happen between them again and again... his eyes and Luke's heartbeat, and that elemental force that shook Luke when he was in Noah's arms. Only his arms. Only him.  
  
What was going on? Luke couldn't fall so far and so fast for this man.

Almost ready to rip himself free from the spell Noah cast, he reminded himself that Noah was a public figure because of his job, and he was about to enter into a new phase of his career. Did Luke really want to be the man in Noah's life? To face that sort of intrusion into his own personal life?  
  
"Luke Snyder," said one of the women, her voice a little too loud. "I knew that name sounded familiar."  
  
All of a sudden Luke's musings ground to a halt. In that instant, he felt Noah's hand close over his under the table.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"The Alabama Equestrian Games, right? It was so long again, but I remember you and that great round you had."  
  
Luke released a hurried breath. "Ah, yes... a few years ago now."  
  
"I jumped myself," she continued. "My family breed Arabians."  
  
Luke felt Noah's hand turning his over, his fingers finding those calluses on Luke's palm.  
  
All of a sudden Luke felt horribly exposed, and he didn't quite know how. Pulling his hand away would be the first step to getting up and walking out, but Luke was done with running for the nearest exit at the first sign of trouble. It didn't serve him. So he mastered his nerves; continued to smile at the woman. To answer questions. To discuss the relative merits of each breed.  
  
Couples were dancing around them. Noah suddenly pushed back his chair, interrupting the woman's constant chatter. He got up and offered Luke his hand.  
  
"What a brilliant idea," volunteered another women sitting at the table.  
  
Luke followed Noah into the throng of dancers... and the moment he was in Noah's arms, Noah caught one of his hands; turned it palm-side up. Luke resisted the urge to pull his hand away... he let Noah examine it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about these?" Noah didn't sound accusing, just genuinely surprised.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"You're right. I haven't asked. But I'm asking now."  
  
Luke tugged his hand away and Noah let him. "They bother you?" Luke asked. "The calluses? They're not exactly perfect movie-world hands now, are they?"  
  
"Not at all," Noah put his hands around Luke's waist, drew him close. "They're capable hands."  
  
Luke leaned in against him. "My Dad... Holden, I mean... called them my gift."  
  
"Your gift?" Noah prompted.  
  
"I took part in horse shows. Rode horses in dressage and show trials. I was quite good."  
  
"How good?"  
  
"Good enough." Luke felt slightly awkward. "International standard."  
  
Noah stopped swaying to the music. He was looking at Luke as if Luke had just said he once had two heads.  
  
"I've surprised you," Luke said, a little more crisply.  
  
"You've impressed me," he slowly said. "But you said you rode... past tense. Why did you give it up?"  
  
"I had an accident. It's made any sustained time difficult in the saddle." Luke hated this part. It was the reason he never talked about it. People either felt sorry for him or dismissed it as a minor disappointment.  
  
Both rankled. Almost in sympathy he felt the echo of phantom pains in his hips.  
  
"How did it happen?" Noah's voice was low, and it was easy to forget they were technically on a dance floor, albeit a sandy one. It was as if they were in their own private world.  
  
"I was 16. I came down over a jump, and so did the horse. He landed on me."  
  
Noah stilled.  
  
"I survived... obviously. It took several surgeries and a lot of physio, but I'm able to ride recreationally at least."  
  
"How long were you in recovery?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
Luke watched as Noah absorbed the information.  
  
"Those marks on your hips?" he said a little roughly.  
  
Luke's eyes darted to Noah's. He'd noticed. They were so faint. Did he find them off-putting?  
  
"We all have scars, don't we?" Luke said slowly. "It's part of life."  
  
Noah surprised him by sliding his hands subtly onto his hips. "You hide yours very well," he said.  
  
"What about you?" Luke challenged. "Where are your scars?"  
  
Noah looked Luke in the eye. "I wear them for the world to see," he answered. "They are in every one of my films."  
  
Luke almost seized the moment to ask Noah about his new project, but Noah bent down and said in his ear, "And your old man, is he really a gigolo?"  
  
Luke pulled his arms free and went to walk away, but Noah held him tightly around the waist. "Touchy, aren't we?"  
  
Luke flashed a glare at him and said tightly, "He's the best on the block."  
  
"There you go," Noah said lightly. "Not so hard talking about it, was it?"  
  
"Have you finished?"  
  
"I'm just wondering," he said, continuing to sway lightly with Luke to the music, "how many other secrets you're hiding?"  
  
Luke looked away. "Nothing that could possibly interest you."  
  
"On the contrary, Luke. I have a feeling it's all going to interest me. Come on... we'll wrap this dinner up."  
  
"Why? Where are we going?"  
  
"Where do you think?"


	16. Chapter 16

Marching Luke across the sand only got Noah so far. Luke ground to a halt; with all his strength pushed Noah's chest back to separate them.

"You really worked the crowd well tonight," Noah called after him, as Luke walked off ahead; illuminated only by the moon and stars.

"I wasn't working," Luke responded. "I was just being myself. Not that you would know anything about that."

Noah caught up with him. "Hard work is it? Prizing open those wallets?"

Luke stopped dead. "Why are you making it sound underhanded, as if I have other motives?"

Noah smirked with sarcasm. "Oh I'm sure when you were on Andy Lawson's yacht last summer off the Outer Banks, you had the best interests of the charity at heart," Noah folded his arms against his chest. "And when you were in New York earlier this year with Nigel Slate, it was purely a charitable impulse."

Luke blinked rapidly. "Why Mr. Mayer," he wondered aloud, "I do believe you're jealous."

"No, not jealous," Noah shook his head, "territorial. There's a difference."

"I'm not a country, Noah," Luke said coolly.

But Noah could clearly tell he'd rattled the blonde.

"You can't invade me and plant your damn flag," Luke continued, making the appropriate gesture with his right arm.

"I can do whatever I want."

Noah had a hold of Luke's wrist. He wasn't even sure how that happened. He just wanted answers, despite everything telling him not to delve any deeper into the world of Luke. All those possessive feelings roared into life when Luke so casually admitted to a professional equestrian career to a table full of strangers, and not first to Noah. Luke hid everything; and here Noah thought he was the expert at keeping his private feelings under wraps. Hell, Snyder could give _him_ lessons.

"You realize don't you," Luke said coldly, "that you're implying I sleep with men for money? I really don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm going to bed."

Noah shook his head.

Luke looked down to where Noah's hand held him firmly rooted. "Are you going to let go or what?"

Luke's voice was very calm, but Noah could see the betraying uncertainty in his expression. He was taken back to the first time he'd seen Luke's eyes. "First I want you to explain all the parties you throw at your house?"

Luke frowned, shaking his head. "God! When you investigate, you really investigate, don't you?"

"Luke..."

"Why do you even care about that? What is it that you want from me, Noah? What's with this sudden interrogation?"

"I want to understand you." The words were almost prized from Noah's lips. He couldn't understand where the seething frustration came from. He just knew he needed answers to all the questions he had involving Luke. The urge to rip off Luke's clothes and have this out skin-to-skin in the sand; along with the need to protect Luke from himself, had Noah in a vortex of desire and self-loathing. The thought of other men having him... "I want to know about the parties."

"Work!" Luke almost shouted at him in answer, shoulders rising and falling. "Just like you, I work! The CEO of the charity often asks me to host fundraisers. His wife finds external functions too oppressive. I was brought up to efficiently handle those types of events."

"By your mother?"

"Yes, along with my grandmother. They are both strong business women. I couldn't fail them."

Noah stilled. There were tears behind Luke's eyes. He suddenly looked much younger and somewhat lost. Noah gently released his grip. "What happened, Luke, to make you feel this way? Something must have happened?"

Luke's eyes fell to the sand beneath their feet. "I knocked her down the stairs."

Noah's eyes widened. "Your grandmother?"

Luke shook his head. "No, my mother. She was nine months pregnant with my baby brother. She missed his birth because of me."

"She survived?"

"Just," Luke nodded. "I became such an angry person when they said I couldn't ride anymore. It broke me. I was determine to get back in the saddle. She tried to stop me at the top of the stairs at home. We struggled. . . and she fell all the way down to the bottom of the staircase."

Noah took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I ran away to Los Angeles. I ran to Damian of all people, a man I hated for most of my life."

"Is that why you still hosted the fundraisers, even though you couldn't afford it?" Noah carefully probed. "Is that where the debts have come from?" He kept his voice low, not wanting to trigger those tears. He didn't know what he'd do if Luke started to cry.

Luke lowered his head again. Noah could almost see the blonde's heart hammering away inside his chest. Guilt took a bite out of him. But he had to know everything, if he was ever going to help Luke.

"Does this CEO guy know about your problems with money?" Noah asked.

"I don't have a problem with money," Luke insisted, lifting up his chin a bit more aggressively. "I have a problem with paying my bills. And no, I don't care to share my private business with him, the world... or even you."

Luke spun around; headed for the car. Noah loped after him, hitting the automatic door release on the Jeep. The ten-minute drive back to the bungalow was tense, but it gave Noah time to reflect on all Luke had said.

As they entered the dark living room, Noah asked, "How long did you think you could hide it?"

"I wasn't hiding anything," he rapped out in staccato-like speech. "I was dealing with it... in my own way."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Well, I'm sorry Noah," he replied, turning toward Noah, "but we're not all big, capable genius directors, who can fix everything with the snap of our fingers!"

Noah stared at Luke. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me; and I think your ego's big enough for me not to repeat it."

Noah wanted to kiss Luke; frame his beautiful, frustrated face and kiss him to oblivion. "Do you want me to fix this for you. Is that what you're hoping?"

Luke frowned.

"Well... do you?" Noah repeated the question.

"You really don't know me at all, do you? You haven't even bothered to scratch the surface."

Noah made a low sound of frustration. Didn't Luke understand he was going out on a limb for him here? He never pried too deeply into his lovers' lives. To do so invited intimacy and he didn't do that. He did sex, not analysis.

"How is it Noah, that I know so much about you and you seem to know so little about me? You only know what you've read in the media and most of that's crap."

Luke narrowed his eyes like a cat toward Noah; started to head off to his bedroom only to stop dead in his tracks. He spun around and bowled right back to Noah.

"Here's what I know," Luke presented his case, using his fingers to emphasize his points. “You're amazing. You're hard working and driven. You also have this hard shell, which comes handy when you're in the public eye, but when you're with your friends you're different. You don't push your opinions or need other people to agree with you. You're so certain of yourself in a way I'll never be. In the end... I admire all those things about you." Luke was breathing hard, his eyes bright with repressed feeling. Noah tried not to engage, but there Luke was, still speaking right in Noah's face. "But all you admire about me is my world-class ass," he glared at the taller man. "And don't even think about smiling, because as far as I'm concerned you can kiss it, Mr. Hollywood Director! I'm not waiting around for you to wake up to yourself!"

_He really should have stopped after amazing._

As this thought brushed his mind, Noah stepped up to Luke, meshed his hand through the blonde hair and brought his mouth down on his. As if he'd lit a match next to an open gas tank, Luke ignited, surging against him, aggressive unlike Noah had never seen. Even the first time Luke kissed him, when he'd taken the initiative, there had been a reticence in Luke, as if he needed to keep the protective barriers in place. There were no barriers up now. The feel of Luke's mouth moving desperately against his own made Noah crazy. Kissing him, he staggered both of them to the nearest flat surface, which conveniently happened to be one of the guest bedrooms.

Noah would have laughed if he could at how eager Luke was...

_...acting like a damn teenager..._

...reefing down his trousers; making desperate noises as he cleaved to Noah, making it more difficult to actually shed any layers of clothing.

Noah slid his hands up Luke's thighs; remembered as his hand touched bare skin that Luke had gone commando.

_Oh God._

Luke whimpered as his back hit the bed; he drew Noah to him, clamping his thighs around Noah's hips. His eyes were wide, and what Noah saw there wasn't simply desire... it was anxiety.

"Luke?" He was so close to the edge, yet Luke was looking at him as if he wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"Noah," the words seemed almost wrenched from Luke, "Noah, I'm scared." All the while Luke's fingers dug into Noah's shoulders as if he were dangling off a cliff, his bright troubled eyes fixed on Noah.

"Don't be," Noah suddenly didn't feel all that secure himself. And sure as hell, that was a feeling he hadn't felt since he'd confronted his bigoted father. The words he found to comfort Luke came from way down deep in his soul. "Don't worry. I've got you."

As if that were enough for Luke, he lifted his mouth to Noah's, somewhat shaking and yet a little wild. Luke's body seemed to come alive beneath Noah's, coaxing Noah to take him. 

Deep inside Luke, he held onto his control by receding increments, as Luke seemed unable or unwilling to let go. He felt Luke's resistance not as a challenge, but rather a desperate uncertainty on Luke's part. Luke's words came back to Noah - "You're so certain of yourself in a way I'll never be."

Noah pressed his forehead to Luke's. "Look at you," he said, grazing Luke's cheek... his mouth, his throat... with his lips, slowly moving... slowly. "So strong. So wild. Do you remember when you confronted that deputy sheriff?"

Luke gave a little start under him, as Noah pressed that special place deep inside the man... caused Luke to buck.

Noah did it again.

"I knew it then," Noah continued.

"What?” Luke gasped, ”What did you know?"

"I'd never give up." He shifted his hips.

Luke made a sound, part approving murmur, part pleasurable moan.

"You stuck your face in his and read him the riot act." Noah cupped Luke's behind. "I thought you were going to get us arrested."

Luke quaked against him. "Sorry. I'm sorry!"

"No! No, don't be sorry. Do you remember when I was driving you back to the penthouse? He angled his thrust to reach higher. "This-is-what-I-wanted-to-do... right there in the Porsche!"

"Why... ah... why didn't you?" Luke was already there.

"Stick shift," Noah groaned as Luke's inner muscles clamped around him. He was grabbed and thrown down again and again, until his body convulsed uncontrollably against Luke's, the blonde clutched at him, riding out his own pleasure.

While Noah heavily subsided on top of Luke, the chemical high kicked in. For several minutes they just held each other; chests pumping. An exhausted Noah was conscious only of Luke's trembling responsive body cleaving to his, until he became aware of something else at play. This wasn't just the euphoria of great sex. He could feel an absolute connection with Luke... and he didn't want to break it... ever. Equally... he was terrified.

Luke's body shuddered. Everything about Luke's insecurities spoke to Noah, stirring up something he hadn't had to acknowledge in years... something insidious... the voice of his old man telling him it was his fault... always his fault... to be a man and not some sniveling, four-year-old boy. He _needed_ to hold Luke. The part of him that told him it was weakness, was at war with the man laying there now; gathering Luke in his arms.

Luke turned his face into Noah's shoulder; Noah experiencing a surge of tenderness and understanding that threatened to completely undo him. He was not accustomed to bathing in the afterglow of lovemaking, yet here he was, stroking the back of Luke's neck, using his broad thumb to trace the curve of Luke's ear... kissing Luke there because he craved it.

Luke lifted his face... eyes glowing amber... his cheeks hot and flushed. He had never looked quite so beautiful, and he was smiling at Noah, softly laughing, his face haloed by soft blonde hair. "Stick shift," he giggled, as if he'd never heard anything funnier.

As Luke lost himself in a helpless, happy laughter, it hit Noah like a bolt of lightning... with this man, only with Luke, he felt like a conquering king.


	17. Chapter 17

Luke bent low to take a lick of the ice cream cone Noah held up. He was sitting on the high sea wall while Noah leaned against it, positioning his back between Luke's legs; his head just above Luke's knees.

Just beyond the wall, fishermen were casting their nets in the sea. Local children ran splashing in the shoals, their happy voices punctuating the shriek of gulls; and the occasional backfire of a moped, a popular method of transport on the island. The general hum of tourists and locals buzzed around Luke and Noah, all enjoying the last days of the summer season.

The pair had spent the entire morning exploring the tiny fishing village on the island's East Coast. Lunch lay ahead. But Luke would have been perfectly content to stay exactly where they were... in the moment.

"This tourist route must be boring for you," he cheerfully said, not sounding at all sorry.

"Yeah, I'm bored out of my mind," Noah responded, giving Luke the benefit of a relaxed grin.

Luke didn't think he'd ever seen Noah this tranquil. They were supposed to be on a yacht anchored off shore with his industry friends, but Noah had canceled those plans earlier that morning.

"Don't you have meetings? You haven't been going to them. Isn't that the point of why we're here?" Luke felt he should ask the question, even though it made his heart flutter like hummingbird wings.

"The point is spending time with you," Noah responded as if it were just natural.

Luke suddenly felt the world opening up around him into a thousand possibilities, all of them leading back to Noah. Somehow on that fateful night, Noah had forced secrets from him, pushed past Luke's fears; and something important had cracked open in him. Instead of darkness, light poured out like a river.

Noah made love to him so many times, until his body felt like a map of Noah's voyages, each one leaving Luke feeling weightless and oddly free. It was as if being on the island with Noah had unlocked those shackles of family and the past he'd been dragging around for so long. The thought of going back to how he had been seemed impossible now.

During the night, Noah had taken Luke's hands; shared with him the secrets of his body, almost intimidating in its muscular perfection, yet with a story to tell... just like Luke's. Noah's entire body was marked with nicks and cuts, old scars from his youth he obviously wasn't ready or willing to give voice to. But he allowed Luke to examine them closely, run his palms and fingertips over Noah's back and hip, the long developed muscle of his quadriceps. It was right there that Luke felt the groove in his flesh, where Noah told him... in a pained whisper... he'd had cartilage removed after a particularly bad beating.

"Got home late after I lost track of time talking to a boy in the neighborhood bookstore," he recalled almost casually, as if somehow removed from the whole painful episode. "Ended up paying for it."

Yet last night on the beach outside the restaurant, when Luke tried to ask Noah more about himself... what drove him... Noah diverted Luke by hitting his most touchy subject- Damian. Later while in bed, Luke was diverted again by Noah leading him directly to his physical scars... deftly hiding the feeling that lay beneath them.

Luke wondered if Noah had been like this with other men, stripping them bare of their secrets, yet managing to keep his own wound up nice and tight. But Luke found he didn't want to think about the other men in Noah's past, because it didn't matter. Luke wanted only to be in the moment, because he could trust that. Even looking beyond, not knowing what was coming, instinctively frightened him.

He couldn't help but take comfort in the small peek into Noah's soul the director had allowed. He was falling in love with Noah, and there could be no coming back from that. And if love was a voyage, they were sailing into uncharted waters this morning; both carefully feeling the way.

"My grandmother never let me buy ice cream cones when I was little," Luke confessed, licking the final scrap off the inner rim of Noah's cone. "She said ice cream should be eaten in a bowl with a spoon at a table... preferably without your elbows touching any surfaces."

"She sounds like an old dragon."

"No, she's always very sweet and loving, just set in her ways. I often went to her home during the holidays. She made it her mission in life to improve me... set me up for the business world. She wanted me to be involved in the family business, I guess."

"What needed improving?"

"My manners. I was a total barbarian... you have no idea." Luke crunched bits of cone between his teeth.

Noah grinned before taking his own bite. "Clearly still a barbarian."

Luke laughed, covering his mouth. "I had to learn early how to behave myself in public. Grandmother was quite well-known in our part of the country. She was photographed by many famous celebrity photographers. She was an amazing beauty."

"I see where it comes from," said Noah, his blue eyes scanning Luke's face.

Luke shrugged off the compliment. "Since my mother was adopted, I don't see how that's possible. Besides, looks fade. She herself would have preferred to be an artist. But she settled instead for being a wonderful patron. She invited artists, writers, musicians to her home. Quite the circle. She helped me set up my foundation." Luke braced his arms on the wall and leaned forward looking out to the sea. "When the accident put an end to any hopes I had of a riding career, she gave me new purpose, and I've been following that path ever since."

"Your career in effect?"

"Yes. At least it feels that way sometimes, although I've tried to keep the charity separate from my everyday life. It's not always easy." Luke paused, realizing he'd gone wading into deeper waters. But he wanted to talk about this. He hadn't forgotten the accusation Noah made. "Despite what you think Noah, I don't date the men I deal with through the charity. I don't blur those lines."

"Yeah... about that, Luke..." Noah looked uncomfortable. It pleased a hurt a little part of Luke.

"About what, Noah?" he prompted.

"I was out of line." Noah leaned in. "I apologize."

"Do you?" Suddenly their easy camaraderie seemed forced. Luke's insecurities backed up in his throat. He so wanted the director's understanding and approval, leaving him wide open to being hurt. Suddenly he wasn't sure he could do that. Nor was he sure he had a choice.

Everything had changed for him.

"I was trying to work out how you lived your life. I was..." Noah broke off, as if he knew the more he said the deeper he'd be digging a hole for himself.

Luke made a gesture of cessation. "Perhaps we should just leave it at the apology."

But Noah's eyes flashed up; darkened on Luke's. "I was jealous," he admitted flatly.

Luke's heart beat sped up. "Ah. . . yes?"

"Thinking of you with another man kills me," Noah said, as if it were being ripped out of him without permission. He looked Luke in the eye. Luke found himself swaying a bit at the impact of Noah's confession; broke their eye contact to look out over the water. "Nothing to say, Luke?"

"I suggest you don't think about it then." Luke lowered his gaze; gave him a small smile.

"Not exactly what I was looking for," he responded, his eyes warm.

Feeling a little breathless, Luke reached out; ran his fingers through Noah's hair. "That's nice to hear, Noah. What you said hurt, because some not very nice things were intimated about me in the papers around the time of Damian's trial. I think the reporters were just looking for dirt."

"Celebrity scandal... whether true or make believe... still sells papers," said Noah grimly, getting up and turning to stand before Luke.

"Yes, you would know." Luke was talking to a man who spent his entire career dodging the press. Even now, Noah seemed afraid to commit to someone for fear of the public backlash. "I hope I never have to go through that again." Luke continued. "The trial lasted five weeks and every morning for five weeks, I'd opened the paper," Luke delicately shuddered, "and there would be another slam story."

Noah was frowning. Luke wondered what he was thinking. Had Noah read any of those stories? Luke didn't want to ask. He didn't want to think about it anymore. But he did what to clear the air. "And about all these men I've been supposedly involved with...." Luke curled both index fingers. "I was on Lawson's yacht last summer with at least 15 other men, one of them his boyfriend at the time. And as for Slater, I've known him since I was a teenager. It's never been romantic."

"You don't need to explain your past to me," Noah said roughly. But Luke could see the satisfaction wafting like smoke in his eyes.

_He really is jealous. Wow!_

"Actually Noah," Luke twisted to look at Noah square in the eye, "I've told you a lot about my past, and you've told me so little about you. I think you have a habit of privacy."

"You want to hear about the other men in my life?"

Luke made a dismissive gesture. "Even now you won't be serious about this. Keep your important secrets then."

Noah leaned in; pushed Luke's fly-away curl behind his ear. "What do you want to know, Luke?"

The blonde's eyes lit up. "We could start with something I've already asked you... about your scars. You said you show them in every film. What did you mean?"

The amusement dropped away from Noah's expression; he rocked back on his heels.

"I know it's probably very complicated," Luke persevered, "but I'd like to know why you do what you do..."

"Complicated?" he said while offering a sad smile. "No. It's incredibly simple. It's in my blood."

"What is?"

"The army. My old man, Winston Mayer, was a colonel in the US Army and dragged me around the world with him from base to base."

"Oh, an international childhood. That must have been exciting to see different parts of the world."

"Yes, you could say that." Noah was quiet for a moment, while Luke patiently waited. He sensed he had just glimpsed the tip of a god-almighty iceberg. "My mother walked out when I was barely more than a baby. Couldn't take the lifestyle. Hell she couldn't take the old man. Can't say I blame her." He turned away from Luke, shoving his hands into his pockets, bunching his shoulders. "Dad said she died, but I found out later it was a lie. She left me with him. That was her one mistake." Noah looked down the beach as if scanning for something. "The colonel was a drunk and a bully; made my life a living hell. He didn't like me... didn't like what I'd grown to become. Mocked my dreams. Until one day I was big enough to fight him back. I kicked the shit out of him and left. I haven't seen or talked to him since."

Luke suppressed a shiver. He had never seen this side of Noah. He'd even wager a mortgage payment nobody else had witnessed this kind of single mindedness. One thing was for sure... these... his experiences as a child... were what had made Noah so very good at what he did, and a very wealthy man.

"You took your revenge," Luke quietly said, uncertain as to how he felt about the level of violence Noah showed when it came to his father.

"No, I survived." It was a terse statement, to the point; and it chilled Luke to the bone. "You didn't abandon your father," he suddenly said meeting Luke's eyes, and Luke could see he'd shut down again. "I admire that."

"No!" The negative was pushed from Luke instinctively. He rejected Noah's statement with his entire body. "Don't admire me. Damian wasn't there for me, true. But he never drank that much or made my life hell... well at least not on purpose. He loves me. It might be a screwed up version of love... but he does love me. How could I abandon him? Despite everything, I still love him too. I could never abandon someone I love."

Noah was watching him as if his words were flicks of a knife. "Good." he said with finality, and Luke knew the subject was closed. "I'm glad he loves you. You deserve that, Luke."

_Meaning you don't deserve love, Noah?_

Luke wanted to offer Noah something, but he had a strong feeling whatever he did in this moment would be rejected. Noah was a man driven by demons, and it was all too possible Luke had come too late in his life to make any difference at all.

With a sudden movement, Noah bounded up onto the sea wall beside him, offering Luke his hand; pulling him to his feet. Standing over Luke, Noah was once more the solid take-charge guy, making the world seem a less chaotic, threatening place when Luke was with him. "Enough of the past, I want to show you the mountains this afternoon. We'll take the Jeep."


	18. Chapter 18

"Is it true?" Luke couldn't help asking the question that had plagued his mind ever since the dinner with Noah's friends.

"What?"

"Did you almost die while driving a stunt car?"

Noah looked surprised. "Who told you that?"

"Sarah Ashford... at the big dinner our first night here."

Noah nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"And you stopped? You stopped doing stunts in your films after the accident? Did the wreck make you stop?"

Noah waited while their server topped up their wine glasses before answering. "You'd think it would, but no." His voice was quiet, deep and sure. The rose candlelight cut into the restaurant walls, lining his dark head in gold. "My take on it is I don't have any dependents. If I killed myself in a stunt, at least I'd leave the world doing something I loved."

Luke almost chocked on his mouthful of wine, somewhat stunned by Noah's matter-of-factness. "That's a terrible thing to say."

Noah shrugged.

"Sarah says you've been talking about taking up stunt driving again?" Luke pushed, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm not planning on careening out of control again, Luke."

"No, but..." Luke broke off helplessly, wondering if Noah actually knew how empty he made his life sound. "What about me?" The moment the phrase passed his lips, Luke couldn't believe he'd been so tactless.

Noah said nothing, choosing instead to start cutting into his steak.

"What I mean to say is, if anything happened to you, I'd be heartbroken." He gave Noah a small smile to lighten the impact.

Noah reached for his glass of ice water. "I'll keep that in mind."

Luke felt the urge to rub the spot in his chest that had gone suddenly cold. "So why then? Why did you stop, if not for the accident? Something must have made you quit."

Noah put down his glass, eyes lowered as though he were considering how much to say. He glanced up; stared deeply into Luke's eyes, weighing things up. Then he sighed. "I was in love once."

Luke drew a sharp breath, but remained silent; not wanting to give Noah a reason to stop talking.

"He was closeted. Married. Things got... messed up for him. He broke if off with me. Two years later I walked into a hospital room in Sydney and I barely recognized him. He'd become an alcoholic, just like my old man. He let his business slide, lost his wife, gambled away his life." Noah continued to meet Luke's eyes. "His ex-wife was there. She blamed me and I blamed myself. So I left LA. I moved to Sydney to be near him for a year. Got his business back on its feet, went every day to AA meetings with him, and made sure he was okay. I owed that to him. But he hates me."

"Why?"

"The talent and the luck. He was jealous of me... my confidence, my success. The joke is he's the one who broke _my_ heart. I would have given it all up for him. And luck had nothing to do with it. I worked hard all my life to get where I am. That's what I do. I work. I went back to LA and worked even harder. I wanted to prove to him that it was more than luck. I wanted to show him... and my father, too."

Luke swallowed a heavy stone in his throat.

Noah's expression turned grim. "It should have been enough for me, but it wasn't. I love doing the stunts. And now I don't have anything to prove anymore. To the old man, to Brendan, even to myself. I just want to drive again."

Luke was quiet for several moments. "So," he finally said, "this isn't just about a new studio? This is a comeback for you, too?"

Noah placed his hands palm down on the table, giving Luke a wry smile. "Have I ever told you, you have a world-class ass, Mr. Snyder?"

"Several times," Luke replied dryly, wiping away a tear in the corner of his eye, then offering up his most beguiling smile. Even though Noah was putting an end to the conversation, Luke felt he deserved one. He had just let Luke into a large portion of his soul. "I think you should take me home and I'll show it to you.."

Noah pushed back his chair, raised his hand for the check...

...

Luke lay with his head on Noah's chest, his mind full of the story Noah had told him at dinner. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help but wish Noah wouldn't stage this comeback. It was going to have repercussions on their fledgling relationship.

"Why now, Noah?”

"Why drive now?" Noah's voice was heavy, relaxed. "Like I told you, I love it."

"But why now in particular?" Luke pursued.

"I don't know," he yawned. "At the risk of sounding new-agey, I've been feeling a lack in my life and I know driving stunts will fill that."

"What sort of lack?"

Noah chuckled. "Not the sort you're imagining, Luke."

A little frustrated, Luke lifted his chin. "You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Yeah..." Noah's smile was lazy.

"You're confident you do know, aren't you?"

Noah gave him that very male look Luke was already familiar with. It was a redundant question. Noah was confident about everything.

Luke sat up. "During the early months of my rehabilitation, the one thing that got me out of bed was the desire to get back in the saddle. It was only when I realized I couldn't go back to competitive riding that I found the emptiness resided not in the fulfillment of a dream, but in the absence of anything else in my life."

There was a long silence.

"So what's in your life now?" Noah asked, his voice deceptively lazy. But Luke knew Noah well enough to catch the watchfulness in those blue eyes viewing him from beneath heavy lids.

_You._

The rush of feeling overwhelmed Luke. He wanted to be enough for Noah. Luke wanted to fill that space Noah felt driving stunts would. Luke was determined to make Noah to realize what an extraordinary man he was; and for once stop pushing himself so hard.

Indeed, Luke wanted a great deal he probably couldn't have.

"I have my work," Luke said diffidently.

"Yeah the charity, right?"

"No, the horses..." he began with a little frown.

"You have horses?"

"Yes... I mean... no. Not mine, but..."

"So you still ride?" Noah pulled back to look at Luke.

"Whenever I can at this place where I give lessons. It's just outside the city." Luke hesitated, then went on the offensive. "So what are you lacking in your life, Noah?"

"Me?" He seemed amused. "I'm just easily bored."

"I'll have to come up with some ways of keeping you from being bored then," Luke said softly; slid forward over him. Their eyes met; all that banked up heat making the blood pool in Luke's lower regions. "I've got a few ideas."

Luke knew how to make a man want him... trip over his feet to get him... but it had never been about that with Noah. From the moment Noah put his hand on Luke outside the hotel... telling Luke he'd handle the traffic cop... Luke had been off-center with Noah. Luke always looked after himself, knowing all too well how unreliable men could be, but he had so easily given Noah access to the vulnerable part of his heart... made Noah his lover... and in that moment he knew there should be more.

For the first time in his life, Luke _wanted_ more.

"I take it the stunt driving comeback is supposed to be all hush-hush like the new studio?"

Noah cupped Luke's backside. "I think I'm safe."

Luke kissed him. Noah was telling Luke he trusted him; that he accepted Luke's right to know. Luke had his respect.

"Besides," Noah said complacently, as Luke kissed his way down the long body, his bare bottom resting back on Noah's thighs. "We're staging a well-timed leak Monday. By Wednesday the media will be all over it."

Luke felt as if Noah had yanked a rug out from under him. His head came up. Noah wasn't saying he trusted Luke at all! He was just saying the timing made it irrelevant. Luke tried to ignore the crumpling in his chest.

"What's happening Wednesday?" he asked, feeling a little sidelined.

"A press conference," Noah replied calmly, stroking Luke's thighs, "and then lockdown."

"What's lockdown?"

"Training."

"And then what?"

"We work the circuit, hitting the well-placed entertainment outlets; and granting interviews with who's who among the industry top columnists and reporters around the world."

"A lot of travel?"

"For the next year."

Noah sat up. Luke let out a gasp as he was flipped onto his belly; Noah began placing hot kisses down his spine, over the rounded curves of his bottom.

"Perhaps I can fly in?" a somewhat stunned Luke suggested.

"I'd enjoy that," Noah replied, tracing one quivering buttock.

"Would you?" Luke said a little sharply.

Noah put his mouth to Luke's ear. "Your visits would be most welcomed..."

Luke waited for Noah to ask him to go with him.

But the invite never came.

...

Noah took the front steps three at a time, coming out of the darkness into the bright light spilling down the front of the bungalow. He was impatient to get back to Luke.

That afternoon they'd driven back to the bungalow around dusk. Noah had never felt less like a going out with his friends, but he knew he'd been fairly difficult to pin down, given he was spending all his time with Luke. There were ends to tie up, and other people involved in this. He had responsibilities.

"Two hours, tops," he'd told Luke, "and then I'll take you out to dinner."

Luke had smiled softly... a little sad, Noah knew, because of what he had shared with Luke the night before. Noah had his reasons, and it had not been easy. But Luke needed to understand that work came first.

He found the bungalow empty and for a strange moment his insides hollowed out.

_He's gone..._

This was how it would feel next week, and the week after that, and after that...

Noah made a frustrated sound, slamming the door shut. He was behaving like a stupid kid. There was no reason why he couldn't keep seeing Luke on a casual basis... a few nights here and there when he was in town, perhaps flying Luke out when he was working. Noah was capable of cleaning this up, keeping everything locked down... neat...

He noticed the wide opened glass doors leading out to the deck. He relaxed. This at least was familiar. Luke was outside... probably on the beach.

Then he spotted it... a piece of white paper weighted under a rock at the top of the steps leading down to the beach. There was another one on the bottom step. He hesitated, then smiled to himself. He found four paper signals before he caught sight of Luke on the shore. The blonde stood at the edge of the clearing. He was clearly waiting for Noah, because the moment he saw the tall brunette he removed the robe he wore.

Noah stopped dead.

Luke was wearing the leather thong the boutique had interpreted as adequate. Adequate... Noah smiled... only on an exclusive, private beach like this one!

A sudden surge of instinct had Noah doing a quick scan of their surroundings, aware his might not be the only pair of eyes treated to this little show. There was nothing but the private beach, the rustle of the wind in the palms and tropical undergrowth... the murmur of waves lapping against the shore..

Luke was peeling off the thong, utterly unselfconscious. Noah watched as Luke lifted his arms above his head, moving with a lithe grace as he stretched sinuously, seeming to be enjoying the warm breeze moving over his skin. There was a full moon, and at this angle Luke looked to be reaching for it with both hands.

Noah swore his heart stopped. He knew Luke's body... he'd explored every inch of his firm, tanned flesh... but in this moment, Noah almost didn't recognize him. This was different. He saw something more... the instinctive sensuality that was a part of Luke; his incredible naturalness, and his acceptance not only of his body, but of the cards life had dealt him.

_Why didn't I see this before?_

But Noah knew the answer... he'd been blind.

His desire for Luke was suddenly a living flame inside him. He strode down the beach to meet him, but as soon as he was close enough to touch, Luke laughed and took off running toward the water.

Noah didn't hesitate. He quickly stripped off his shoes, shirt, trousers, boxers... pulled a condom from his wallet and slid it on as he strode down to recklessly plunge into the cool ocean. The water was inky, but the moonlight cast enough light for him to see Luke... still now... as gentle waves broke over his hips.

Luke laughed as Noah caught him around the waist, dragged him down into the water. A wave smacked against Noah's back. He caught Luke's mouth with his and tasted salt and man.

His man.

Luke.

Luke licked his way into Noah's mouth, winding those strong arms around Noah's neck, his slick body rising against Noah's in the water. Luke's legs wound around his, and he lifted Luke, their erections riding against one another. The blonde's body was hot and welcoming, and Noah was surprised the water around them didn't sizzle with the heat generating between them.

Luke was like a pagan god, initiating Noah into this rite, uninhibited and demanding as a great god should be... taking and offering in equal measure.

Noah rode deep into Luke's body; which Luke had made ready for him. The sway of the tide pulled them this way and that, making achieving a rhythm nearly impossible, yet the ocean held their bodies up; and Noah's climax eventually pulled him into a vortex of perfect symmetry with Luke; whose own body pulsed in response.

They helped each other out of the water, wrapping up in towels and returning inside. Luke was shivering; laughing as Noah dumped them both under a warm cascading shower spray. Noah washed Luke's hair; rubbed some of the lemon-scented liquid into his own. Luke leaned against him as Noah rinsed them off; and Noah was struck all over again by how beautiful Luke was. That feeling of possession he'd been nurturing this week roared into life. He didn't want to let Luke go.

It was never supposed to be more than a few days at a time... a last indulgence before the weeks of intensive interviews that lay ahead. He couldn't have known Luke would get under his skin... men came and went... yet as he tumbled into bed with Luke, he knew part of Luke would always stay with him. His chest tightened, but he knew he would get past this. He had life lessons to draw on in how to master his own emotions; make them serve him. Painful lessons, learned by a small boy too  
young to really understand what was happening in his life... always looking for someone to cling to... and always being punished for it.

A seemingly endless cycle of confusion.

There was nothing confusing about the life he had grown up to lead. Everything was compartmentalized, like a well-ordered military unit... everything had its place.

Including this.

Including Luke.

Tomorrow he would be flying back to LA and go straight into the press conference... as a producer, a director, and a stuntman... and then training. He wasn't ready. He'd been doing too much thinking about this beguiling man in his arms, and not enough time on preparing to take that next career step.

The irony was, if he was given another week, he'd still spend it all with Luke.

But he'd once put a man before the job, and he didn't plan to make that mistake again. Like his father, Noah knew how to be ruthless to achieve his ends.

...

Luke was dreaming of walking down a long corridor. There were doors on either side of him, stretching as far as Luke could see. As he passed, they would open. There was Luke's mother, much younger... as Luke remembered her in his earliest years... holding out a boy doll that looked remarkably like Luke had as a child.

Another door opened on Damian, as Luke had last seen him... rigid in his suit... his back to Luke. In one hand he held a miniature of the house in LA.

The door hiding Holden opened next. The man smiled at Luke. That look of pride Luke strived to maintain.

Finally there was Grandmother, holding out fistfuls of cash.

Luke could feel the constriction growing in his body. He was moving faster. Hands were coming out to snatch at his clothes, his ankles, demanding things of him until he thought he'd go crazy.

Then he heard a deep, distinctive voice saying his name, "Luke."

Luke stopped... stepped into warm arms. The walls of his dream fell away. He was held poised in midair in the strongest pair of arms imaginable.

"Noah," he clung to him; knew he was home... forever safe.

Noah wouldn't let go... which meant Luke could...

Luke gasped, coming awake in a bath of perspiration. Noah leaned over him in the dark. He gently stroked the hair back from Luke's eyes.

"It was just a bad dream," Noah's voice was deep and sleep roughened. " Go back to sleep."

"Yes," Luke murmured croakily; closed his eyes.

For a long while he lay awake, with Noah's arm pinning him down. He felt a little twist in his heart. It could have been because of the dream... more likely the prospect of returning to LA in a few hours. It wasn't the house or the debts that filled Luke's horizon, it was the man laying beside him. A man who appeared not to be sleeping either, although his chest rose and fell steadily.

Luke burrowed in a little deeper against his lover's body.

_I've fallen in love with you._

He framed the statement in his mind; waited to feel the panic is should have opened up inside of him... all those fears of dependency, of being left behind, of not being loved back.

None came.

He curved his body trustingly into Noah's; closed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

"Luke... we need to talk."

According to the flight monitor, they were 20 minutes out of Mauritius.

Luke removed his ear buds; looked up. Noah had been hooked into a laptop for the better part of an hour, which was why they hadn't been sitting together.

Or at least that was what Luke told himself. But he had been telling himself a great many things since boarding the private jet. If Noah was being a little distant that morning, Luke assumed he was thinking over all he was about to face back in LA.

Luke was certainly contemplating it. Noah was a famous man about to reignite that fame. There were going to be obvious consequences for Luke. He would be foolish to discount them.

But when he looked at Noah everything fell away, leaving only what Luke felt for him. In such a short time, Luke had developed a tremendous sort of tenderness, mingled with a longing to have Noah in his life.

Noah dropped into the seat beside Luke, stretching out his long legs in the aisle. Yet there was nothing casual about the expression on his face.

"You look ominous," Luke said lightly.

"Do I?" He looked at Luke, his eyes cool. "I'm going into the lockdown as soon as we're back in LA. That's going to have ramifications involving my personal life."

_His personal life?_

Luke guessed that meant them. "Oh," he moistened his lips, " I see."

Did he see? Luke curled the fingers of one hand around the iPod instead of around Noah's hand.

Why all of a sudden, couldn't he reach out for Noah's hand?

Yesterday he wouldn't even have thought about it. He wouldn't have had to. Whenever Noah was beside him, Luke held his hand.

"I gather it will limit the time we can spend together?" Luke's voice held none of the turmoil suddenly swirling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll be training intensively, and then I hit the media tour." Noah spoke matter-of-factly. "This hasn't happened at the best time. I wish it could be different. I really do. But it can't."

Luke had never thought about what it would be like to jump from a plane without a parachute, but he'd bet his bottom dollar the landing would feel something like this.

There were so many things he could say.

_I don't understand._

_Please explain yourself more clearly._

_Don't do this... Please don't do this..._

But Noah was doing it. Luke looked into his hard eyes and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Noah would do this to him... to them.

"I don't want you to feel tied to me in any way," Noah was saying.

Luke tried to sit up, but every bone in his body felt broken. Still, he had to get up. He couldn't just sit there... stunned.

"It wouldn't be fair to you," Noah continued.

From so far away, Luke was hearing an echo from the past. It was Damian, trying to explain himself... what he'd done. Luke hadn't understood then. Instead, he just cried until he threw up.

But Luke understood now. He had been swept away by feelings that fed his soul, while Noah had enjoyed some recreational sex and company.

"How kind of you to explain it all to me," Luke said, his voice more throaty than usual. "I suppose there is a reason we didn't have this conversation several days ago?"

Noah was watching Luke stone-faced, an expression that made him appear almost like a stranger. "Things have changed, Luke. Several days ago I didn't know we would need to have this talk."

"I see... and what has changed for you?"

"I didn't realize we'd be going any further than Mauritius."

Luke knew Noah was right. He hadn't thought beyond their time on the island either. He'd just assumed everything would fall into place.

"Luke, I know you've invested some emotions in our time together," he carefully said. "When we flew out of LA, I made some assumptions."

"Ah yes," Luke clutched the iPod wishing it could perform like a weapon, "all the men I was supposed to have fleeced through sex." The words stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Assumptions about _myself_ ," Noah growled.

For the first time, Luke properly looked at him. He didn't look like a man feeding Luke a line. He looked like Noah... tense, brooding, not wanting to hurt Luke, but tearing him apart all the same.

_After all, it's not Noah's fault he's not in love with you. You made that little bed all on your own._

But Noah had been there with him... all the way.

"You're an amazing person Luke, and you deserve a lot better than a man like me."

And just like that it was over.

"Apparently I do," a wooden sounding Luke said, hearing his voice as if it were coming from a long way off. "I really don't know what to say."

Noah looked suddenly unsure, as if they had taken a wrong turn somewhere. He looked for the best way to circumvent the route. "I don't necessarily want to end it, Luke. All I'm saying is there are difficulties involved. I'll be gone for long periods of time, and my focus will be on the job."

All the cold inside Luke's chest pushed its way up into his brain. Luke welcomed it.

"I'm saying I wouldn't want you to feel committed to me," Noah concluded.

Luke blinked. His eyes were the only part of his face he could move. "You really are a complete son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?"

Those intense blue eyes flashed up, hard as agate. But his voice was soft as he heavily acknowledged Luke's assessment. "Yeah. I am. I have to be."

What more was there to say?

Luke didn't know how to fight for this. How did you fight for something that had to be given freely? Luke clearly didn't understand Noah. He'd thought he did. He had seen in Noah from the very start such solidity. Noah had seemed impervious to the turmoil in Luke's life, a strong hand Luke could hold as he struggled to right himself.

So Luke had opened up his heart to Noah, and thought he understood the director. But it was clear he knew nothing at all pertaining to Noah Mayer. Anger and rage and sorrow all rolled through him in an almighty wave. If it crashed now, Luke wondered if the emotions would drag him under.

He had to be strong... indeed stronger than Noah.

"He did this to you," Luke said. "Your father did this to you. Turned you into this..." Luke waved his hand in disgust.

Noah actually flinched as Luke said the words. He stood up, those big shoulders that held up the world suddenly a little heavier, his expression almost remote. "I've got a job to do Luke; and relationships have never been my strong suit. They just complicate things."

...

Luke actually felt too stunned to fully process what happened. It was only when they landed on the tarmac and Luke spotted the limo that confusion set in.

What was he supposed to do? Was Noah taking him back to the city? To the house? The house barred to him?

Luke gulped a deep, sustaining breath. He needed to calm down. He needed to stop standing around waiting for Noah to call the shots.

_Taxi._

He needed a taxi.

Instead, Noah issued a near formal invitation. "The car is for you," he said, pointing to the Lincoln Town Car parked at the curb. "It will take you into town. I'll take the Porsche."

For a moment, Luke considered refusing the offer...

But what was the point?

"The car will take you back to my apartment. You can stay there until you get back on your feet."

_He's got to be kidding!_

As if anticipating Luke's reaction, Noah said, "You need a roof over your head."

"I don't see how that's any of your concern anymore, Mr. Mayer." His voice was croaky, as if exhausted from yelling for a very long time.

"Let me do this for you," he quietly said.

_The asshole!_

Luke stepped up to him, looked him in the eye. "Why on Earth didn't you just leave me on the doorstep that morning? If all you wanted was a one-night stand you could have left it there. I didn't ask for you to take me to Mauritius, but I damn well deserve better than being dumped 15 minutes after we land back here."

It was good to say it... and to say it with some control... but Luke knew he wasn't just raging at Noah. He was raging at his feckless father, who rescued him from the turmoil over his mother's accident, only to lie and cheat and steal and abandon Luke by getting himself thrown in jail. He was yelling at his mother, who's very voice made him feel guilty; and his grandmother, who wanted to mold him into her.

Luke deserved to be loved and accepted for who he was, not some God-damn puppet...

Noah looked Luke in the eye. "Yeah, you do."

It was that resigned acceptance of Luke's anger and Noah's role in his pain that left Luke with nowhere to go. Noah was behaving as if it was all inevitable. As if he didn't have a choice.

But Noah did have a choice. Surely he could see that, couldn't he?

Luke had fought like a tiger to regain full mobility after his accident. He'd stood by Damian through his trial and the scathing publicity. And he'd struggled like a fish trapped in a net to hold onto the house these past few months.

But Luke couldn't make this man fight for him.

Turning away, Luke whispered, "Noah, do you have any feelings for me at all?"

"Luke, of course I do." His jaw was so rigid it was a wonder he could speak.

Luke took a deep breath.

"Good," he said, forcefully pushing past Noah. "In that case, I don't ever want to see you again."

Luke stepped through the luxury car door held open for him.

"Take him wherever he wants to go," he heard Noah say to the driver.

In the car, Luke blocked the oncoming truckload of pain by opening his cell and regrouping.

He checked his client list for the next week; sent off a few texts. Work, rules and structure. Luke had never needed it so bad as right now. He sent a text to his lawyer, requesting an appointment. Luke had a vague feeling of asserting a little control over his current situation. Finally he scrolled through his address book, turning over in his mind which one of his friends he could ask for a bed.

In the end he sent a text to Maddie, miles away in Chicago.

[Please come. I need you.]

Luke then closed his eyes, struggling with all his might to keep the tears building up inside of him at bay. He would hold them back until he was alone.

Then it hit him like a lightening bolt. For the first time in years, Luke felt in complete control of his actions.

...

Noah was about to toss his keys to the attendant in the hotel’s underground parking garage, when he suddenly had a change of heart about going inside. It had only taken a couple of phone calls on the way down to have information regarding the lien on Luke's loan sent through. Thanks to Noah's intervention, fueled by his personal wealth, the padlocks would be removed from Luke's house within the hour.

But somehow it wasn't enough.

He reached into his pocket; palmed his cell, dialing the limo. "Where did you drop him off?"

He had this press conference to get to. He had a training schedule set to begin the next day. He needed to let Luke go.

Instead, he leapt back into the Porsche and gunned the engine.

He'd often driven past it, but had never been inside the Los Angeles Equestrian Center. There had never been a reason. He gave Luke's name at the information desk and the wide-eyed girl told him Luke should be in the arena. She asked whether he needed an escort. She was free, apparently.

"I'm sure I can find it," he replied with a slight smile; followed the directional arrows to the designated ring.

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

A better question: Why had Luke come here? Straight here? Who was he meeting? Noah couldn't fathom the waves of jealousy building inside him.

The first thing that hit him was the odor of manure and horse.

_So far, so expected._

He lightly jogged down the steps leading to the stadium stands, scanning as he went. There were horses being worked in the domed arena. He recognized Luke... he was unmistakable... leading a bay gelding over barriers. It was a breathtaking sight. Luke's grace and ability were completely on display.

Noah slowly sank down into one of the bench seats, never taking his eyes off the blonde.

Luke soon drew up alongside another rider; and that was when Noah noticed something else. The young girl on the smaller horse was wearing prostheses in place of her right arm and leg. Luke was showing her how to guide her horse.

Sitting a few rows in front of Noah was a middle-aged woman wearing a LAAC STAFF windbreaker. She looked at the stranger with interest.

"That's Luke Snyder," she said to Noah nodding to the ring. "He runs our therapy program for young disabled people. He's a superb trainer. Are you here to see about enrolling someone in the program? If you're interested, I can set up an appointment. But I have to warn you, Luke's in high demand as a trainer. There's a waiting list to work with him."

Noah gave the woman a polite nod and settled back.

He didn't know what he was feeling, but God, Luke was magnificent aboard that horse! He looked like a king in the saddle.

Noah remembered what Luke told him about his years of rehabilitation. Noah had just assumed Luke had given up riding altogether. But he of all people knew that what made someone gifted was that special drive. Why hadn't he realized Luke would take that same drive and find a way to re-channel it? It was what Noah had done. Why couldn't the same happen for Luke?

The trappings of fame and success for Noah had become the bells and whistles attracting loads of people, but he'd earned it with hard work and focus. Yet he'd completely discounted that possibility when he looked at Luke. He'd just seen bells and whistles... a beautiful blonde man. Why?

Feelings shifted like tectonic plates in Noah's chest. Why hadn't he asked more questions? He would have discovered such a deep strength in this beautiful man. Luke wasn't weak. Far from it. He was strong. It made sense that Luke would pick himself up and start all over again. And he'd do the same now with that house of his.

Noah wasn't sure how long he sat and watched. He only knew when he emerged some time later, he wanted to smash something. When he returned to his car, his cell was throwing up a volley of messages.

_Damn it... The press conference._

He hit redial. "Blake, I'm on my way."

...

He walked into a conclave of still and video cameras to the relief of his production staff. He sat down behind an large, jumbled bank of microphones; folded his arms and began with an apology delivered in a strong, calmly voice... just like the pro he was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen - sorry to keep you waiting. I'll get right to the point... Today I am announcing the start of my own production company." Flashbulbs popped and camera shutters sounded as the logo for Mayer Studios appeared on a wide screen monitor behind Noah. He added one more detail to a smattering of applause. "I also plan to resume stunt driving in my films."

A volley of questions came at him from every corner of the assembly. He took a few, then fielded the rest, all the while scrolling through his phone.

He could guarantee that coverage of the announcement would highlight how big time movie director Noah Mayer appeared to be so bored at his own press conference, he'd seemed more interested in playing with his phone. At another time it would have amused him, but right now he couldn't have cared less about pampering the press, the public or even his staff... who seemed more than adequately able to handle this without him.

He got up and walked out into the empty carpeted corridor, phone to his ear. "Carey," he said with deceptive casualness to his genius production assistant, "I've got a few leads that I need chased down." He asked for all the pertinent information about Damian Grimaldi's trial and his creditors.

Blake stepped into the hall." Noah man, are you in this or not?"

"Yeah," Noah pocketed his cell. He'd done all he could for the moment. "I'm in."

...

Sitting on the little red couch in a twin guest room at the Hotel de Paris, Luke shook his head over the thick pile of paperwork the bank had given him.

"So let me get this straight," said Maddie, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "He's opened up negotiations with the bank for you; covered your outstanding mortgage payments; and to top it off will serve as guarantor for the next six months?"

"It would appear so," Luke nodded.

"Is that even legal?"

"Seems so... if I sign on the dotted line multiple times."

Maddie stopped stirring her coffee. "If? _If_?"

"I can't accept it, Mads. Not now."

"You're going to accept it, even if I have to tie you up, carry you down to the bank myself, and guide your hand over the God-damn pen!" Maddie lectured. "He must be feeling a cartload of guilt to be doing this."

"No, it's just Noah... the way he is." Generous. Always so generous with his time and his money... and his lover.

_He gave up on his work for a year for this Brendan person in Sydney._

Noah deserved to have another chance at love.

Luke found that his breathing had become scratchy.

Noah was so like Maddie, who had immediately flown halfway across the country... leaving her husband to feign for himself and taking a leave of absence from her job... all to make coffee and offer a kind shoulder... and to listen.

_You did those things for the people you loved._

But Noah didn't love him or he wouldn't have let Luke go.

Maddie moved forward; set a mug down in front of Luke. "He's doing a stunt for the press tomorrow. We could go. You could speak to him about this," she suggested as she thumbed through the finance agreement.

Luke vigorously shook his head .

Maddie gave Luke a serious look. "You know what I think, babe? This man loves you. He's just having a few problems working out how to show it. Or even how to accept it in his life."

"Don't, Maddie. You have no idea how many times I heard my parents and their various lovers talking like this. He's this way, because he's a man," Luke leaned to the right and then to the left. " He's this way because you make him like this. In the end, he's this way because it's who he is. It's who he chooses to be. Noah wants to work. He wants to succeed. And he puts that above everything." Luke released a huge sob of a breath. "All my life that's how it's been. Mom and Dad putting their relationship ahead of us kids. Damian putting his female conquests ahead of me. Grandmother putting the charity ahead of me. I'm not grieving over this man, who thinks oil and grease... cuts and takes... outweighs my love."

"You're in love with him?" Maddie sat down beside Luke, while gently patting his knee.

"That's what you get out of my little speech?"

Maddie shook her head and smiled. "Isn't it all that matters in the end?"

...

_Is it all that matters?_

Luke lay awake, staring out at the night. Holden would say, "Yes, of course. Love is everything." But Holden didn't understand what it was like being the son of Damian Grimadi. Damian always loved himself first, with just a small corner of his heart reserved for Luke.

Luke knew he deserved so much more. Everyone deserved to be loved wholeheartedly and for themselves. A sob made its way up through his body, leaving him shaken, but still he couldn't cry.

He loved Noah... honestly and truly loved him... but he felt battered. Noah had left him behind. He didn't return Luke's love, yet here Luke was... so very, very dependent on Noah.

He might have believed that, except for one thing...

_The house._

Noah could have gifted the house to Luke... the meaningless gesture of an excessively wealthy man. Payment for services received. But he hadn't. He had chosen instead to take the pressure off Luke with the gift of time.

Time to think. Time to make a decision about what he really wanted to do. It also enabled Luke to envision a time when he could pay Noah back. Noah knew Luke well enough to know it was the only gift Luke wouldn't throw back in his face.

Luke rolled onto his back as he realized an important fact... Noah hadn't made him dependent. Noah had made him strong again.

In every way.

Luke bolted up in bed.

He flung open the connecting door leading into Maddie's room . The little bedside light flickered on, as a groggy Maddie pulled herself up onto her elbows.

"Where is he?" Luke asked as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Where's this photo op? How long will it take to drive there?"

"San Diego," she yawned. "A couple of hours from here by car... Why?"

Luke bit his lip. "I'm going to do what I should have done on that damn plane. I'm going to get through to that stubborn head of his and fight for him! I think you’re right... I think he loves me!"

Maddie gave Luke a soft smile. "Should I expect to see a story on Entertainment Tonight about you punching out legions of Mayer fans?"

It was a gentle reminder not to overreact.

Except what had Noah told Luke? Not to be sorry... never to be sorry.

Luke grinned back. "It's always a possibility..."


	20. Chapter 20

Stunt Day arrived.

Noah continued to scan the documents emailed to his smart phone. Damian Grimaldi had quite a list of creditors.

Lifting his eyes from the bright screen for a moment, all Noah could see was Luke, locked out of his house; trying desperately to steer people away; hiding the truth of his situation... only admitting the debts when forced...

"Noah man, you're cutting it close," Blake's voice broke through his thoughts.

Noah dumped the phone; dragged up the zipper on his fire-retardant suit... pulled on the face mask and reached for his helmet.

The sound of the crowd, the smell of gasoline fumes, the whir of his car being readied, was usually enough to get his adrenaline going. But this afternoon he didn't need any help with that. His heart was pounding. He was sweating inside the hot suit. But he knew how to switch off and do his job.

He'd performed plenty of dangerous stunts in the past... some successful, some not so much. He usually knew the outcome before he got in the car. He studied the field, he knew how his car handled; he applied logic and ability. Added to that was the allowable two percent of unpredictability that lay ahead.

It was that two percent that weighed heavily on his mind; and it had nothing to do with the stunt.

As he performed a perfect double flip of the car, he took little pleasure in the success, despite hearing the thunderous roar of approval from the crowd of press and onlookers. Slinging himself out of the car, he embraced his team mates in turn. He shook hands with a couple of guys from the pit crew and mounted the podium.

He was stepping down amidst champagne sprays and beautiful women, when he spotted Luke. He was standing with Blake... wearing blue jeans and a simple green shirt; his hair a halo around his perfect face. But most tellingly, a lanyard dangled around his neck.

Noah focused on the lanyard, knowing then that this wasn't some fantasy apparition. Luke was real. Heart thumping, Noah moved away from the podium, but the crowd had already swallowed Luke up.

He shouldered his way through; grabbed one of the security guards forming a shield around him. "There'll be a blue convertible in the VIP car park, can you hold on to it until I get there?"

"Sure thing."

"The guy who owns it will kick up a fuss. Make sure he's treated with respect, but don't let him leave."

"Absolutely. Great show, man."

"Thanks."

_Please let him be there._

If Luke wasn't, Noah would grab a car and race every mile back to LA to find him.

Noah no longer wanted do the stunt at all, but he had a job to do. A lot of people were relying on him... as always. You couldn't escape responsibility for others. Luke had never tried. His sense of compassionate humanity humbled Noah. Luke hid so much behind those charming mannerisms. What Noah had read as light-heartedness and frivolity, were Luke's coping mechanisms. Noah had gotten it all wrong.

Back in Mauritius, when he confronted Luke about hiding things, Luke accused Noah of not knowing him at all, of not trying to know him.

Luke had been right.

Noah hadn't wanted to look at what was shouting in his face. He'd been so damned determined to keep to his single-minded plan, that he'd been willing to sacrifice this extraordinary chance he'd been given to love and be loved. His mind had remained focused on his own selfish need to prove himself... to prove his ex-lover and old man wrong.

He was weak... the product of a sniveling kid who had reached instinctively for love and been denied it. He wasn't a man blessed with luck either. He'd learned to deride his own needs, and when Luke came along, he hadn't had a clue how to even begin loving him.

Yet he did. Luke's compassion and his humanity tore into those barriers Noah raised, yet somehow this ability of Luke's hadn't prevented Noah from going back for more. 

It was always there when they made love, from the very first night, and he'd seen it when Luke stood naked on the beach... the acceptance in Luke's body of who he was. Luke's acceptance of Noah... faults and all.

He closed his eyes; took a deep, sustaining breath... knew his life had just taken a sudden irrevocable turn... for the better.

...

To Noah's surprise Luke was there, just sitting on the hood of his car. He wasn't kicking or scratching or punching anyone out. He was just casually chatting with three security guys, who stood around looking entranced by whatever tale Luke spun. They faded away with polite nods as Noah approached. Luke leaned back, angling his body at Noah. The old playful pose dragged Noah back to the first time he met Luke, when Luke put on that little show, and Noah lost his head over the man.

"I thought I dreamed you up," Noah said, his voice suddenly rather hoarse.

"Are you in the habit of doing that?"

"Lately? Yeah. All the time."

Luke slid off the car; stood before Noah, suddenly looking less sure of himself... his face solemn.

"I'm not Brendon," Luke declared. "I'm not your father either." Noah went still. "And I'm grateful for the time with the house, but I'm not your rescue mission, Noah Mayer."

Noah bowed his head. "I know that, Luke," he said in a thickened voice. "I saw you at the equestrian center the day we got back from the island... I followed you."

"You were there at the center? I didn't see you."

"You were training that young girl, the one with the artificial arm and leg. I had no idea." Noah stepped toward Luke, aching to take him in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Luke hesitated. "I don't know. I could say it was because it didn't come up, but the truth is..." Luke's voice died away. He shook his head. "I'm not proud of it, but I wanted to hold something back from you, because I sensed you were holding so much back from me."

Noah nodded slowly. "Fair enough. But you have to know... when I got the big picture, everything I'd told myself about my feelings for you came crashing down. I didn't want to love you Luke, and so I told myself you could never be anything but another person I'd have to bail out."

"In the end you did," Luke said in a strangled voice.

"No." He shook his head with a soft smile. "I gave myself time."

"Correction... you gave _me_ time."

Noah's smile grew. "Believe me Luke, you're no rescue mission. I did it for both of us."

Luke stood there for a timeless moment. "Then why couldn't you love me?" The plea from his heart.

"God Luke," it was wrenched from him, "I was afraid I'd love you too much."

Time stood still. Both soaking the words in.

...

"I was a clingy kid," Noah said, nearly flat. "Dad had a stream of women in the early days, and whichever woman picked me up, she'd be my mom. But they'd always leave. Dad would drive them away with his drinking."

Luke didn't shift an inch, afraid if he did Noah would stop. Luke so desperately wanted to hear it all, even as his mind turned in horror from the picture Noah was painting.

"The old man used to say they left because of me." Noah shook his head at Luke's expression. "That was bull shit, I know. But when you're a kid you believe whatever your dad says."

"Noah..." Luke reached up; stroked Noah's face... unable not to touch him.

"When I went back to Sydney and saw the state Brendon was in, his ex-wife told me the same thing. 'He's this way because of you,' she charged. And in a way she was right. I succeeded. I got the career, the money, the accolades. All the attention. Brendon couldn't cope." He looked Luke in the eye. "I looked at you Luke, and all I saw was a fragile person who'd run up debts... was living like there was no tomorrow."

"Well... that's not entirely inaccurate," Luke said softly, smiled slightly.

"I knew you'd been through the wringer with that trial; and all the nasty publicity. I thought if I put you in the public eye it would be as if I'd turned a hunter's spotlight on you... all the stuff about your father would come out. For all those reasons, I couldn't do it to you. I thought I'd break you. Just like I broke Brendon."

Luke shook his head.

"Then I saw you at the equestrian center and I knew I got it wrong."

Luke waited... barely breathing.

"All my life people have put my success down to natural gifts. And yeah... I've got some talent. But I've worked damn hard to get where I am. When you told me about your accident I knew we were alike. I understood you'd worked hard at your sport. I assumed you'd given it up, but when I saw you'd turned your dream into something better... something outward... for other people... I recognized what I already knew. You're a special person, Luke Snyder. So I did some phoning around. Why in the hell didn't you tell me those debts were your father's legal fees?"

Luke swallowed. "I didn't tell anyone. I was ashamed."

"You should be fucking proud. Your father is a lucky man. I kept telling myself you were like Brendon. I'd overwhelm you... wreck your life. But the truth is Luke, you're strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met. Stronger than me. _You_ overwhelm _me_."

Stunned by this outpouring, Luke didn't know what to say. Noah, who never said more than he had to, hadn't stopped talking. He was calling Luke special, and strong, and all the things Luke wanted to be to someone, but somehow never could. But all of this praise, all of this putting him on a pedestal, frightened him. "Please don't turn me into a trophy. I'm flesh and blood... prone to mistakes... to overreacting..."

"No." Noah vigorously shook his head while taking hold of Luke. "No, I've never seen you as a trophy, Luke. I only said that because I didn't want it to be any different than what I'd known before. But it already was... from the moment we met. And that passion of yours... I never want to lose it."

"You broke our date!" Luke knew it was a small thing, but suddenly it assumed the huge dimensions it had always held inside his head and heart. Luke hadn't completely trusted Noah after that, and when Noah let him down he'd been half expecting it.

Luke needed to know why.

"Call it a last-ditch attempt to throw myself across the tracks. I knew even then I would love you to distraction. That night when I was coming out of the bar, and you were going in, I was on my way to see you."

_He loves me to distraction?_

"You were?" Luke felt a rush of warmth dispelling the last of the coldness that had been dwelling within him since their parting. "I wish you'd told me. I wish this had all been different..."

"It is different. God Luke! I can't lose you. Nothing matters to me if you're not there to share it with me... I'm sorry it's taken me hurting you to get here. It was never so clear to me as it was today. That stunt... I was numb. And then I saw you, and suddenly it was clear as light."

Luke's heart thrummed; started beating to a slower, truer beat.

"You were right... what you said that night in Mauritius. The stunts were never the point. I was empty and I found you, and the emptiness went away. I knew I loved you. Deep down I knew it. Every which way I tried to figure it, I kept coming back to this selfish need I had to keep you with me. I kept telling myself you wouldn't cope, but it was me that couldn't." Noah lowered his voice. "I was so afraid of building a life around you, and you walking away. I was scared to risk it."

Luke laid an open hand over Noah's heart. "All I want is to love you," he said softly, sincerely. "If you'll let me. . .."

Noah caught Luke up fiercely in his arms; for a long time held on to him. Luke thought about the little boy who craved love; the man he became who avoided it and its painful associations... and the man standing before him now. Noah held so tightly to Luke, as if Luke were as vital to him as the blood running in his veins... the air he breathed.

Noah loved him for who he was, not who Noah wanted him to be.

It was a miracle.

Suddenly sobbing for breath, Luke framed Noah's face tightly with his hands. "Where you go... wherever you are... that's where I'll be. I won't leave you. I won't betray you... and I'll never stop loving you."

Noah wrapped Luke in his arms; kissed him. Luke could feel him shaking slightly, feel the groundswell of feeling behind the sensual motion of his mouth.

Noah rested his temple on Luke's. "Just let me love you," he said simply, his deep voice shaking with the force of his emotion.

"Oh yes," Luke whispered. "I can do that, too."

...

It was a beautiful sunbathed morning that following April, when Luke stepped out into the garden.

A great deal had changed over the past six months. A ridiculous amount of money had been poured into restoring the old house to its original grandeur, and the gardens once more lay in variegated neatness. The fountains sprang to life as the groom met his father at the top of the steps.

"You're sure," Holden asked him, "this is the one?"

Luke smiled. "He is, Dad. It was from the moment I set eyes on him."

Holden smiled. "I suspected as much. So it's love... and I gain a very famous and wealthy son-in-law."

Luke's laughter sang them down the steps. He paused only to pluck a spray of lavender and tuck it into Holden's lapel.

...

Noah restlessly waited with a small congregation of friends and family on the front lawn that overlooked the big blue Pacific Ocean.

For the first time in months, Noah hadn't slept in their bed here at home. He'd been relegated to a suite at the nearest hotel.

That morning he'd dressed in a cutaway coat and striped tie; had his shoes polished, while Blake ribbed him about those who stood tallest falling hardest. At precisely 10 am, they'd climbed into the vintage Dodge and taken off up the hill.

This was the most important day of Noah's life. After every stumbling block he'd faced in getting Luke here, the sight of the blonde coming toward them beneath a fine veil of garden flora almost overwhelmed him.

Noah felt Blake's hand rest on his shoulder. Noah nodded and blew out a deep breath.

He reached out his hand as Luke approached. Luke took it, his fingers trembling.

The Justice of the Peace guided them through the ceremony, pronouncing them married. As he took Luke in his arms, Noah knew exactly what all the wedding fuss was about.

"Noah... bubby... you're shaking," Luke said, with a little smile just for him.

"Just wait until I get you alone," he replied.

"I can hardly wait," Luke whispered.

Noah grinned. Yeah, that was one way of putting it.

And that was when the kissing started.

  
  
THE END


End file.
